Amar Otra Vez
by ZoyNarutera
Summary: Hinata lleva tiempo enamorada de Naruto, sin embargo luego de algunos sucesos inesperados, este termina rompiendole el corazon, hinata decide escapar de su pesadilla lejos de ahi, donde termina en Inglaterra, alli conoce a Allen Walker quien podria salvarla de la oscuridad en la que se encuentra y una nueva historia de amor podria surgir... situaciones divertidas y malos entendido
1. Prólogo

Fanfic HinataxAllen

Categoría: Crossover Naruto Shippuden x D'Gray-Man

Universo Alterno

"Amar Otra Vez"

Prólogo…

Estaba devastada, ella Creía que después de confesar sus sentimientos y haberse entregado a él, podía tener una oportunidad, pero no fue así…

Hinata Hyuga era una chica de 16 años, y llevaba cerca de 4 años enamorada de un compañero de clases Naruto Uzumaki, pero a este le gustaba otra de sus compañeras Sakura Haruno, ella sabía que no tenía oportunidad alguna y continuó observándole durante esos 4 años, pero ese día, cansada de solo observar, decidió que le confesaría sus sentimientos, ella ya no podía más con eso, estaba desesperada y quería algo más.

Ese día habría una fiesta en Casa de Ino Yamanaka, una de las chicas más populares en la Preparatoria, la fiesta sería a lo grande y esta había invitado a todo aquel que quisiera asistir, entonces ella encontró la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo, pues naruto pertenecía al grupo de amigos de Ino. Se arregló lo mejor que pudo y le gustó el resultado, sonrío, estaba muy segura de si misma. Tomó sus cosas y se fue directo a la fiesta, su hermana hanabi la felicitó por esa muestra de valor que estaba mostrando. Desde que tenía memoria, su hermana era muy insegura y por ello no tenía amigos así que estaba feliz por ella.

Cuando llegó a la fiesta, la música retumbaba a todo lo que daba, de repente comenzó a temblar, se estaba arrepintiendo, rápidamente sacudió la cabeza, no! Era ahora o nunca. Entonces avanzó y caminó entre la multitud, debía buscarlo, de lo que no se daba cuenta era de que ya estaba siendo observada por el propio Naruto y por otros chicos más, y cómo no se estaba hermosa, al parecer la mayoría no la reconocía y eso le ayudaba un poco a ella. Cuándo lo encontró se topó con algo que no esperaba, pues el la miraba de manera ¿maliciosa? Y con una sonrisa coqueta. Sentía que iba a desmayarse pero no lo haría, respiró profundo y caminó directo hacia él.

-o_o-

Naruto estaba deprimido tanto tiempo rogándole sakura que le diera una oportunidad y esta siempre le daba la vuelta, pero no se daría por vencido él no perdería ante su rival Sasuke Uchiha, de quien estaba enamorada Sakura, su Sakura, últimamente se sentía obrevado más de lo normal y pronto se dio cuenta de las miradas que esa chica le dedicaba, suspiró, parecía una buena chica pero a él no le interesaba nadie mas que Sakura Haruno, aun así no podía evitar sentirse un poco importante por estar en la mira de una chica todos los días y también sentía curiosidad por ella ¿Quién era ella?, pronto supo por un compañero llamado Kiba que su nombre era Hinata Hyuga, de hecho Kiba era un amigo en común que ellos tenían, y el único que ella tenía, su curiosidad fue aún más grande cuando supo que Neji Hyuga era su primo, el era un tipo muy fuerte y bastante serio. Con eso, Naruto comenzó a observarla también, solo miradas de reojo, cuando ella no lo miraba o no se daba cuenta. Con el tiempo mientras más la miraba más linda y tierna parecía, era culta cuando se ponía a leer libros en la biblioteca o descansaba bajo un gran árbol en la hora del recreo, y se reía cuando ella no podía evitar su torpeza y descuido al tropezar con piedras aunque fueran pequeñas ¿Cómo lo hacía? No lo sabía esa chica de verdad era una total despistada, él trataba de no soltar una carcajada cada vez que ella se levantaba rápidamente y miraba de igual manera hacia todos lados temerosa de que alguien la hubiera visto hacer tal ridículo, pero la situación se repetía a diario y él siempre lograba ocultarse de ella cuando eso sucedía.

Era divertido observarla, no lo negaba pero el amaba a Sakura, el la quería tener como novia y aunque observar a hinata le hacía olvidarse momentáneamente de ella, eso no era suficiente. El quería a sakura y la fiesta de Ino le daría la oportunidad de acercarse más a ella y lograr algo esta vez. Sonrió esta noche le ganaría a Sasuke de una vez por todas.

Cuando llegó a la fiesta se decepcionó profundamente, ella estaba bailando con sasuke y se veía muy feliz, mientras este le dedicó una sonrisa llena de arrogancia, apretó los puños y se tranquilizó, solo estaban bailando no era como si ya fueran novios o algo así, él era testigo de cuantas veces el había rechazado a sakura sin tacto alguno, así que esperaría a que la canción terminara y entonces actuaria.

Habían pasado 2 horas ya y ellos seguían allí abrazados y no sólo eso, también se habían estado besando, apartó la mirada no podía seguir mirando y decidió tomar unas bebidas, estaba molesto y quería desquitarse pero con quién? Comenzó a pasear la mirada y entonces fue cuando la vió, era ella, pero se veía diferente, no podía apartar la mirada de ella y se dio cuenta de que otros chicos hacían lo mismo, volvió la mirada hacia ella y la miró de arriba abajo y le gustó, miró a sakura quien seguía con sasuke y luego la miró a ella, al parecer estaba buscando a alguien, sonrió y la miró intensamente, estaba dispuesto a todo, pero sólo si ella quería, tampoco era un patán que gustaba de obligar a una chica a hacer algo que no quisiera.

-o_o-

Cuando ella lo miró se sonrojó y decidida caminó hacia él quien no dejaba de mirarle. -hola, yo- El no le permitió seguir y le dijo –Soy Naruto—le extendió la mano mientras le sonreía, -ya tehabía visto vas a la misma escuela que yo ¿no?— eh si, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga y quiero decirte que estoy aquí por ti— Naruto se sorprendío eso no se lo esperaba aunque esa era su oportunidad asi que sonrió y le preguntó - ¿Poqué?— Bueno porquemegustas… -dijo rápiadmente— Naruto sonrío ya se lo imaginaba, ella continuó— desde hace tiempo, yo no podía ocultarlo más y por eso- - No pudo continuar, pues Naruto la había besado tan rápidamente y de manera desesperada, ella no sabía lo que estaba pasando pero era algo que había esperado por mucho tiempo, así que cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

No sabía cómo habían llegado a esa habitación, ni cómo habían terminado de esa forma, pero lo que si sabía era que estaba feliz por haberse estregado por primera vez al chico que le gustaba, lo miró por última vez y comenzó a quedarse dormida, pronto el cansancio la venció y se quedó profundamente dormida, tanto que no se dió cuenta cuando él se levantaba, se vestía y se iba de ahí…

Cuándo Naruto despertó y la miró, se sintió arrepentido ¿Qué era lo que había hecho?, hinata era una buena chica no debió haberlo hecho, aún así lo había disfrutado mucho, había sido increíble, hinata era tractiva y hermosa, pero el amaba a Sakura no a ella y aún después de lo que pasó el no podía ilusionarla, hablaría con ella para aclarar que lo que había sucedido entre ellos había sido un error, por ahora debía salir de ahí, no tenía cara para mirarla.

Bajó las escaleras tan rápido cómo pudo, la fiesta continuaba, sin embargo, ya habían pocas personas, la mayoría en estado de ebriedad, eran cerca de las 3:30 de la mañana y entre los que quedaban se encontraba Sakura y varios de sus amigos, pero eso no quedaba ahí, Sakura se encontraba llorando en un sillón mientras sasuke estaba al otro extremo de la casa con su prima Karin Uzumaki, ambos estaban muy entretenidos y parecían disfrutar la compañía del otro. ¿Qué había sucedido mientras no estuvo? Como sea esa era su oportunidad y no la desperdiciaría.

Caminó directo hacia ella y se sentó a su lado. -¿Qué te pasa Sakura?, ¿Estás bien?— En cuanto lo vio, Sakura se lanzó a sus brazos, Naruto estaba sorprendido y feliz también, había estado esperando por eso por mucho tiempo. –Naruto, tu ¿todavía me quieres? ¿Aún me aceptas? Ya me cansé de rogarle a Sauke, el nunca me valorará como tú— Naruto sonrío y le contestó –Si, Sakura te prometo que te cuidaré, deveras. Déjame demostrártelo— Ella sonrió –Claro, pero por ahora llévame a mi casa ¿Si?, no quiero seguir aquí – Naruto Asintió y la tomó de la mano, mientras salían de ese lugar, el estaba feliz, pero pronto Alguien más sufriría demasiado…


	2. Capitulo 1

Hola, primero que nada, me gustaría decirles el porqué de haber elegido a Hinata y Allen como pareja de mi fic, y esque no tengo nada en contra del Naruhina, de hecho, es mi pareja principal y favorita, pero he leído varias historias en las cuales hinata está enamorada de Naruto y este no parece tomarla en cuenta porque está cegado por su amor por sakura, en fin, después de mucho hacer sufrir a Hinata, al final naruto y ella se quedan juntos porque este por fin se da cuenta de que siempre si la quiere, y ella como lo ama tanto le perdona todo. No digo que esas historias no me gusten, pero pienso que por una vez en la vida la historia debería ser diferente, que después de que Naruto la haya lastimado, decida mejor irse e intentar iniciarse de nuevo como persona y recupere algo de su dignidad perdida y que conozca a alguien que si la valore desde el comienzo, para esto he decidido emparejarla con uno de mis personajes favoritos: Allen Walker ( -man). Sin más les dejo el primer cap. Ya que lo anterior fue así como el Prólogo…..

"Amar Otra Vez"

Naruto Shippuden x D´Gray-man.

Universo Alterno.

HinataxAllen

CAPITULO 1 "UN CORAZÓN ROTO"….

Hinata despertó en un lugar completamente desconocido para ella, de repente las imágenes de lo sucedido la noche anterior la hicieron reaccionar, había estado con Naruto, sonrió, y miró a su lado, la cama estaba vacía, miró alrededor y no había rastro de naruto. ¿En dónde estaba?, ¿De verdad la había dejado ahí?, no podía ser cierto, pronto la inseguridad le enbargó, ¿Y si se había arrepentido?, -No – sacudió la cabeza, tal vez se le había presentado una emergencia—suspiró – si era eso.

De repente, unos toques en la puerta llamaron su atención y entró en pánico, ahora que lo recordaba se encontraba en casa de Ino –Dios qué vergüenza! – se dijo ¿Qué se supone que diría?, -Hinata, soy Ino ¿Puedo pasar? – Habló Ino.

InoYamanaka era una de las chicas más populares de la preparatoria, pero no por eso se comportaba como una sangrona y se creía más que las de más, Ino solía observar a hinata desde lejos, había querido acercarse a ella e intentar ser amigas, pero siempre estaba rodeada de sus amigos y sin querer terminaba dejándolo pasar, aprovechó su fiesta para invitarla y hacer que se uniera a su grupo de amigos, esa noche en la fiesta antes de poder acercarse a ella, vio cuando se dirigía a naruto y hablaba de algo con él, luego este se lanzaba a ella y la besaba desesperadamente, ella estaba confundida, sabía que a hinata la gustaba naruto pero no sabía que estuviera resuelta a estar con el, luego observó a su amiga sakura, quie se estaba besando y abrazando a sasuke, ahora lo entendía, hinata estaba enamorada de naruto, el lo sabía y se estaba aprovechando, porque se sentía lastimado en esos momentos por sakura y sasuke. Era un idiota, utilizar a una chica tan gentil como hinata, sabía que esto no terminaría bien pero no es como si pudiera hacer algo, tal vez ya era hora de que hinata se diera cuenta que tal vez naruto no era para ella. Se decía mientras los observaba irse a una de las habitaciones de la casa. Sólo le quedaba mantenerse cerca para protegerla lo más que pudiera.

-Ah Ino-san, cla-claro pasa – Ino entró y cerró la puerta tras ella. –Ino-san lo siento yo… no pienses mal de mi… yo - hinata no sabía que decir, se cubrió el rostro con las manos y no supo que más decir – No te preocupes hinata, no estoy molesta y además no hay nadie en casa, mis padres están de viaje asi que no pasa nada ¿S? .

Hinata suspiró –Yo… meiré enseguida lo siento de verdad – Ino le miró y decidió hablar –Oye hinata a te dije que no te preocupes y bueno sobre lo que pasó…- Ino cayó un momento, y hinata le miró, era obvio que ella sabía lo que había pasado ahí, pero no diría nada, escucharía lo que tuviera que decir. –Hinata yo sé lo que sientes por Naruto, ¿Qué cómo lo sé? – contestó rápidamente al ver su pregunta en su cara. –Bueno eres algo obvia con respecto a tus sentimientos… asi que… en fin, no voy a criticarte, tu sabes muy bien lo que haces y… antes que nada Hinata, quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí y que desde hace tiempo que quiero acercarme a ti y ser tu amiga, me caes bien hinata y sé que eres una buena persona y te admiro de verdad asi que… ¿Me permites darte un consejo? – le preguntó finalmente. Hinata estaba feliz, era la primera vez que escuchaba que alguien quería ser su amiga y finalmente no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas mientras contestaba un S-si, realmente no sabía que hacer apartir de ahora después de lo que había pasado y claro que necesitaba un consejo.

Ino sonrío y la abrazó para luego separarse de ella y mirarla con ternura, luego continuó:

-Naruto es un idiota por naturaleza, así que dudo mucho que lo que sucedió pueda significar algo para él - hinata abrió los ojos enormemente, ella ya lo sabía, pero quería pensar que tal vez había una esperanza, aún así dejó que Ino continuara -Perdóname por esto pero lo conozco muy bien y tal vez el lunes intente hacerse el desentendido así que será mejor que seas tú quien dé el primer paso y aclaren todo, sinceramente hinata tu eres una chica muy buena y no te mereces algo así.—

Hinata estaba llorando, era verdad sabía que era un riesgo que debía correr y aún así se dejó llevar por el chico que amaba, pero tenía miedo, miedo a ser rechazada. –Gracias Ino-san,seque intentas no sonar tan dura pero tienes razón yo… hablaré con el –

-Bueno hinata, no hace falta que te diga que cualquier cosa, si necesitas desahogarte no dudes en llamarme si? – Hinata sonrío. – Claro gracias por todo.

-Te daré mi número por si acaso – luego de darle su número Ino continuó –Y otra cosa más.

Hinata le miró sin entender –Ven conmigo, vamos a mi habitación, hay algo que debo darte por si la dudas – Aún sin saber, hinata le siguió. Caminaron por todo el pasillo de esa enorme casa y en cuanto entraron Ino buscó entre sus cajones y luego sonrió mientas tomaba una pequeña caja –Aquí esta! –Dijo Ino.

-Toma hinata, son pastillas de emegencia – Hinata enrojeció. -Por si las dudas y así no te metes en más problemas – Comentó Ino sonriéndole tiernamente.

-g-gracias Ino-san – Comentó Hinata algo nerviosa, mientras tomaba las pastillas y bebía agua rápidamente. Luego continuó. -Ino-san… - pero Ino le interrumpió al momento. -Escucha Hinata, sólo llámame Ino ¿Esta bien? y yo puedo decirte Hina?—Hinata asintió. -P-por supuesto que sí Ino-ch.. digo Ino y claro que puedes llamarme como quieras.

-Bien, entonces, ¿Qué ibas a preguntarme?. -Bu-bueno yo… ¿tus padres están aquí? - Preguntó temerosa hinata.

Ino sonrió. –Por suerte ellos están de viaje hina ¿Por qué crees que hice una fiesta tan loca?. –Que alivio, o no sabría como mirarlos a la cara. – comentó hinata muy apenada. –por cierto hina, ¿necesitas que te cubra?, puedo llamar a tus padres y decirles que estás conmigo.

-Que buena eres Ino, pero no es necesario, tampoco mis padres están aquí, pero mi hermana está sola así que será mejor que me valla. – dijo Hinata mientras le abrazaba. – Gracias por todo Ino.

-Nos vemos el lunes hina.—

Hinata se sorprendió, ella quería seguir manteniendo contacto con ella aún dentro de la escuela y eso le alegraba.

.***-+-+-+-+***. .***-+-+-+-+***. .***-+-+-+-+***.

LUNES…

Hinata se encontraba en la entrada de la Preparatoria, esperaba a Naruto, pues había hecho caso de lo que Ino le había dicho y decidió que debían hablar. Pero pronto las murmuraciones cerca de ella comenzaron y trató de escuchar que decían los demás.. –Oye ya viste?, es Sakura yesta tomáda de la mano con Naruto. -¡No puede ser!, ellos de verdad están saliendo?... -DiCEN que el día de la fiesta se fueron juntos… ¿Enserio? No melo esraba…

Luego de eso hinata miró en la dirección en la que todos miraban y deseó no haberlo hecho, era verdad ellos estaban tomados de la mano. En cuanto ambos iban a cruzar la puerta Naruto se encontró con Hinata, ambos se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, naruto se sorprendió un poco pero luego desvió la mirada y pasó de largo a su lado. Hinata quería llorar, él ni siquiera le había hablado ¿Acaso se acordaba sobre lo que había pasado?, era mejor pensar así a que si lo recordara y se comportara como si no hubiera significado nada. Dio vuelta y se dispuso a regresar al salón de clases.

Naruto sabía que debía hablar con ella, se sentía mal por haberse aprovechado de sus sentimientos hacia él y luego dejarla como si nada, pero el había esperado siempre que sakura le diera una oportunidad y ahora la tenía, no podía darse el lujo de dejarla ir ahora que sasuke se la había puesto en charola de plata por sus deslices. Respiró profundo y decidió que lo menos que podía hacer por ella era aclararle las cosas y decirle que a pesar de lo que había pasado, el no sentía nada por ella, aunque dicho pensamiento le hizo sentir mal y no sabía porque…

Hinata se sentía mal, no quería estar ahí, le había prometido a Ino que hablaría con el pero sinceramente no quería hacerlo, ya no, después de lo que había visto, pero como si el mundo estuviera en su contra vio como Naruto se acercaba a ella y le hablaba:

-Hinata, ¿Podemos hablar? – preguntó naruto. Hinata solo asintió levmente.

Se dirigieron al patio trasero de la escuela y Naruto comenzó a hablar:

-Hinata… yo.. no.. es decir, lo que sucedió..—Hinata respiró profundo solo debía escucharlo pero su corazón ya le dolía, aún así lo escuchó hasta el final. -Lo que quiero decir es que yo no estaba pensando con claridad, yo no siento nada por ti, y no sabía lo que hacia… fue un error lo siento.

Naruto calló al escuchar un sollozo y se sorprendió, era la primera vez que la veía llorar tan de cerca. Se veía indefensa y temblaba un poco, de repente se sintió mal ¿Qué era lo que había hecho? Quiso morir en ese momento, hinata no se lo merecía pero el…

-Esta bien Naruto-kun, lo entiendo – Le dijo hinata mientras miraba el suelo. -Yo se que ahora estás con sakura-san, felicidades por fin lo lograste y no te pre-preocupes por mi yo estaré bien, además lo hice sabiendo lo que sentías por ella,asi que hay que olvidar lo que pasó ¿si?.

Naruto se sorprendió al escucharla ¿Qué lo olvidara? Tal vez no podría, sinceramente la había pasado muy bien por muy cobarde que eso sonara. Aún así el termino por aceptarlo.

-ok,entonces… -naruto no terminó, pués hinata le dijo rápidamente aún sin mirarlo.. –Adios Naruo-kun – le dijo y alinstante corrió lejos de ahí. Por alguna razón a Naruto le dolía el pecho pero una vez más no le dio importancia, ella tenía razón, debía olvidarla y disfrutar de su noviazgo con la chica de sus sueños.

.***-+-+-+-+***. .***-+-+-+-+***.

Hinata lloraba, no podía más su corazón estaba roto…

En el próximo capítulo "Allen Walker"

¿Qué es lo que vive Allen en esos mismos momentos en los que hinata pasa por una decepción amorosa?


	3. Capitulo 2

Advertencia: Algunos capítulos serán narrados por los personajes y por mí.

"Amar Otra Vez"

NarutoShippuden x D´Gray-man.

Universo Alterno.

HinataxAllen

CAPITULO 2: "ALLEN WALKER"

(POV. Allen)

Toda mi vida ha sido un completo desastre, y cuando digo vida me refiero a mi "Vida Amorosa", desde que tengo memoria he sido perseguido por muchas, lo digo enserio, cuando cumplí los 5 años, durante la celebración del cumplimiento de esos 5 años, fui presentado ante la sociedad, inglesa, oh, olvide decirlo pero tuve la "Fortuna" de haber nacido dentro de una familia "bien acomodada", si, si, ok, mi padre es uno de los empresarios más poderosos en toda Inglaterra, incluso tiene una compañía en Japón, aunque, eso no importa ahora, el punto es que mi padre es el CEO las compañías "D´CAMPELL", yo soy su primogénito y heredero, no solo eso, sino que la familia Walker tiene una especie de "herencia", y es que todos los primeros hijos nacen siempre varones y con ello un atractivo que nos hace "irresistibles", y "adorables" cuando somos uno críos, y yo con mi singular cabello albino y mis ojos violetas puesssss… si, de eso hablaba después de haber sido presentado a la sociedad en mi cumpleaños número 5, las niñas me perseguían por todos lados, a partir de ahí, mis cumpleaños siguientes fueron los peores que un chico pueda soportar, cuando cumplí los 8 años conocí a Leyla, una niña de cabellos negros y ojos de miel, era bastante mona y divertida, creo que por eso cuando ella dijo que yo sería su novio, pues acepté porque le gustaba hacer travesuras y bromas a los mayores y me divertía siempre con ella, aunque eventualmente mi madre que es exageradamente exagerada e histérica, se dio cuenta y al ver que ese comportamiento no era bueno para mi formación, restringió todo tipo de contacto con ella y bueno, no volví a verla. Cuando cumplí los 10 años conocía a Mina, una niña rubia y de ojos azules, ella, al contrario de Leyla, era demasiado callada y algo torpe, siempre que intentábamos jugar, al correr tropezaba mucho, y siempre terminaba llorando, sentía que debía protegerla y claro que le tome mucho cariño y le dije que sería mi novia, así yo la protegería siempre y con el tiempo llegué a quererla, pero… cuando cumplimos los 12 años sus padres la enviaron a un internado, eso me puso triste, me había acostumbrado mucho a ella. Fue unos meses después de eso que la conocí a ella, cuando cursaba el Primer año de Secundaria, su nombre era Road Camelot, era simplemente la chica más bonita que había visto en mi vida, tenía el cabello morado, de piel morena y ojos como la miel, me recordaba un poco a Leyla pero Road tenía su propio estilo, era amigable aunque tenía un carácter fuerte que hacía que todos la respetaran, nos hicimos amigos, hasta que en segundo año cuando cumplí los 14 nosotros ya éramos novios, ella lo era todo para mí… si dije "lo era" porque ahora dos años después, ella terminó conmigo, si ella simplemente dijo que aunque me amaba no podía soportar todo lo que conllevaba ser ALLEN WALKER, y es que los problemas comenzaron cuando al cumplir los 15, mi padre me obligaba a ir a diferentes reuniones y eventos sociales y ya casi no nos veíamos, aunque yo creo que si me hubiera amado como yo la amo, soportaría todo junto conmigo, ya se, ya se, tal vez piensen que un crio de 16 no puede Amar de verdad aún pero claro que se puede, el simple deseo de querer estar con esa persona todo el tiempo y que te haga feliz con verla feliz a ella, yo creo que eso es amor, bueno, en fin meses después ella se fue al extranjero, creo que lo que quería en realidad era una forma de despedirse de mí e irse sin remordimientos.

Tengo 16 años y mi vida se ha vuelto un poco ajetreada en tanto voy de la Preparatoria a la Empresa, el control que mi madre trata de ejercer sobre mí y las locuras de mi hermana, ¿No lo dije?, bueno, tengo una hermana, su nombre es Leenale y bueno tiene una apariencia japonesa ya que nuestra madre es japonesa, mi padre la conoció en uno de sus tantos viajes a Japón y sucedió lo increíble, mi padre Cross Walker Marian se enamoró (En este fic Cross no es pelirrojo, tiene el cabello blanco como el de allen, o no tendría sentido) por supuesto que se nos enseñó la lengua japonés además de que era necesario para un futuro hombre de negocios como yo. Se casaron y aquí estamos mi loca hermana y yo, ella tiene el cabello largo, verde obscuro y suele atarlo a dos coletas, es inteligente y suspicaz, pero eso no le quita que esté loca, solo a ella se le pueden ocurrir las ideas más descabelladas.

En fin, asi es como mi vida amorosa se convirtió en un desastre y tengo la corazonada de que esto no se queda así, ¿Existe acaso la mujer que me haga olvidar a Road y así no sufra pensando lo que hubiera podido ser mi vida con la chica de mis sueños que ahora se encuentra a kilómetros de aquí? No lo sé. Es lo que me pregunto mientras me dirijo al comedor de la mansión donde he vivido toda mi vida y en donde mi familia me espera en la mesa para cenar juntos.

-Hay hermanito quita esa cara, la verdad ella nunca me calló bien –Dijo Lenalee algo seria.

-Aunque era un buen partido ¿No hijo? –Comentó su madre de forma despectiva.

-Vamos mujeres no molesten a Allen, ya se le pasará aún tiene 16 es joven –Terminó su padre.

Yo solo me limité asentarme y comer, exacto, no diré nada a partir de ahora disfrutaré de mi vida al máximo, saldré con mujeres y me divertiré como todo un soltero, no mas lamentos por esa abandonadora de chicos tontos enamorados.


	4. capitulo 3

Advertencia: Algunos capítulos serán narrados por los personajes y por mí.

"Amar Otra Vez"

NarutoShippuden x D´Gray-man.

Universo Alterno.

HinataxAllen

CAPITULO 3: "UNA DECISIÓN"

(POV. HINATA)

Verlos juntos, tomados de las manos me destrozaba, ellos eran felices pero yo no podía, cada día en el que tenía que levantarme para ir a la escuela y mirarlos era doloroso… Naruto a veces la miraba, e intentaba ser amigable con migo ¿Era enserio? ¿Acaso me creía estúpida? Porque no solo me ignoraba como antes y hacía esto más soportable? , aún así cuando estaba con Sakura, el me ignoraba y pasaba de mi, ¿A qué estaba jugando?.

Y así pasó 1 año, un año en los que el intentaba hablarme y luego me ignoraba ya no lo soportaba más, solo me mantenía de pié y en esa escuela por mi amiga Ino, pero ya era hora de que terminara con eso… justo a mitad del curso de Segundo año de Preparatoria, había tomado una decisión.

-¿Estás segura de esto hina?, se que suena egoísta de mi parte pero no quiero perderte. –Comentó ino.

-No me perderás Ino, tu siempre serás mi mejor amiga, aunque nos conocimos hace como un año y medio, siento que ya nos conocemos de toda la vida, incluso eres como una hermana, estuviste con migo cuando más te necesité y aún ahora estás aquí, pero necesito hacer esto, tengo que alejarme de Naruto o no se cuanto podré seguir soportándolo, tengo que irme y encontrarme conmigo misma. –

-Esta bien, sabes que hina?, no sabes cuánto te admiro y te apoyo en esto, si, la verdad no sé a qué está jugando el idiota, es mejor terminar con esto ahora. –Hinata asintió dándole la razón e Ino continuó. -Estamos en las vacaciones de Diciembre es perfecto para que hagas una salida silenciosa, entonces ¿Cuáles son tus planes? –

-Yo pienso hablar con mis padres hoy mismo en la cena, les diré que quiero irme a estudiar a Inglaterra, entre más lejos de él mejor, y no te preocupes Ino, nos estaremos hablando por videochat, sé que no es lo mismo pero no quiero perder tu amistad –

Ino sonrió –Claro que no la vas a perder tonta, ven acá – Le dijo mientras la jalaba y la encerraba en un abrazo.

-Te extrañaré, de verdad que lo haré Ino-chan. –

-Y yo a ti. –

(Narrador)

En la cena…

-Hina, hija ¿Estás bien?, hace mucho que veo que ya no sonríes hija, es como si no tuvieras ganas de nada, ¿Quieres ir al doctor?, mi vida estás mas delgada. – Comentó su madre hana, muy preocupada.

-Tu madre tiene razón hija, no te he visto muy bien, asi que mañana irás al doctor, tal vez necesitas vitaminas, hana mañana temprano llévala. – Comentó hiashi, aunque era un hombre frío y autoritario en los negocios, en el hogar era un padre cariñoso y sobre protector con su esposa hijo e hijas.

-No padre estoy bien, en realidad yo… hay algo que quiero pedirles – Sus padres y su hermana le miraron atentos. Hinata respiró profundo y habló.

-Quiero irme a estudiar a Inglaterra, estuve investigando y hay una buena escuela a la que quiero ir tienen un plan de estudios muy interesante se que estoy a la mitad de año, pero no hay problema, si hago un examen y lo paso, retomaré el curso donde me quedé aquí y además, después podré ir a una buena universidad…. –

-Espera hija, ¿Por qué quieres irte? –Preguntó su padre

-Padre yo…no la he pasado muy bien en esa escuela.. no me pregunte, si de verdad le importa mi salud, permítame irme y respirar un nuevo aire ¿Si? –

-Hija ¿Te han estado molestando? –Preguntó hiashi con el seño fruncido. –Dime quie—no terminó de hablar puesto que hinata le había interrumpido.

-Padre por favor, no hagas nada ¿sí? solo apóyenme con esto.—Hiashi iba a replicar pero la mano de su esposa Hana le detuvo, el respiró profundo y terminó aceptando ¿Qué le habían hecho a su hija?

-Esta bien muéstrame los folletos y toda la información acerca de esas escuelas y yo me ocuparé de lo demás – Dijo un Hiashi rendido.

-Mi niña sea lo que sea espero que te ayude a mejorar. – dijo hana preocupada.

-Hermana, te voy a extrañar. – comentó Hanabi mientras se levantaba de su lugar y le abrazaba. –Yo igual hanabi-chan.

-Familia ya estoy Aquí – Neji irrumpió en la sala. -Lo siento me entretuve con unos amigos.

Neji era el segundo hijo después de Hinata, ella era la mayor en la familia, mientras hinata tenía 17, Neji tenía 15 y Hanabi 12. A diferencia de ella, Neji era muy social, apenas entrando a la preparatoria el ya tenía muchos amigos, pero no tenía contacto con neji porque al ver que tenía a Ino como amiga, supuso que los amigos de esta eran también de hinata, el no había escuchado la conversación.

Neji se sentó en la mesa y antes de empezar a comer hanabi habló. –Hermano, nuestra hermana se va ¿Puedes creerlo? No la veremos más.

-No digas eso hanabi yo vendré en las vacaciones. – le dijo Hinata.

-¿¡Que!?, ¿cómo que te vas? –

-Hinata ha decidido continuar con sus estudios en Inglaterra, además ella puede dominar perfecto el inglés así que no tendrá problemas con la comunicación. – le respondió Hiashi a su hijo.

-Pero hermana ¿estás segura? –

-Si Neji me iré en unos días.—

Neji suspiró –Te ves muy decidida aunque vaya esto me tomó por sorpresa.—murmuró neji –Bueno hermana espero que te vaya bien. – Y como un gesto muy común entre los hermanos hyuga, Neji levantó su puño y con una sonrisa le deseó suerte con un ¡Fighting! (como los coreanos).

De vuelta hinata de contestó con otro ¡Fighting!.

Hinata empacaba sus cosas en una maletas. Tal vez era una masoquista, pero en el fondo no quería dejar de mirarlo. Sacudió la cabeza ante ese pensamiento, no debía ser fuerte "Temple de acero Hinata, a partir de ahora eres otra". Se dijo a sí misma. Su celular comenzó a sonar, era Ino. De inmediato Hinata contestó:

-Hola Ino ¿Cómo va la reunión? – Le preguntó. Ino se encontraba en una reunión con sus amigos entre ellos Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Karin, Ten Ten, Suigetsu, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, entre otros. Habían decidido hacer un intercambio de regalos.

-Bien y… - Ino no terminó porque miró detrás en donde se encontraban sus amigos mirándola entre ellos Naruto quien parecía muy interesado en lo que Ino diría. Ino murmuró un "Chismosos". Y se retiró de ahí.

-Y que tal ya arreglaste todo? – Preguntó en voz baja

-Si, ya mi padre ha arreglado todo, me iré mañana temprano, ahora estoy empacando espero que vengas mañana a despedirte. –

-Claro que si hina ahí estaré –

-Bueno entonces te dejo diviértete –

-Nos vemos –

Ino cortó la llamada y se dispuso a volver con sus amigos, Sakura llamó su atención:

-Ino, no entiendo porque eres amiga de Hinata Hyuga, ¿que tiene de interesante esa chica?—Ino frunció el ceño. –Sakura, Hinata es la mejor persona que puedes conocer, sólo que no han querido hacerlo, realmente yo la he pasado bien con ella. Pero dudo que eso importe siquiera no? –

-Tienes razón, no importa. –

Naruto solo se quedó callado y trató de ignorar el hecho de que lo que Ino había dicho le resultó un reproche para él.

Hinata se encotraba en el Aeropuerto con su familia entre ellos Ino Yamanaka, su mejor amiga, cabe mencionar que ella y Hana su madre estaban llorando y no dejaban de abrazarla.

-Ya muegeres dejen a la niña respirar. - comentó Hiashi, quien quería abrazarla también.

-Si haber hermana, ven aquí – Dijo Neji

-Los voy a extrañar – comentó hinata y luego abrazó a Hanabi.

El llamado se hizo presente y Hinata partió a Inglaterra ese día 1 de Enero del 2013.


	5. Capitulo 4

Advertencia: Algunos capítulos serán narrados por los personajes y por mí.

"Amar Otra Vez"

NarutoShippuden x D´Gray-man.

Universo Alterno.

HinataxAllen

CAPITULO 4: "REALIDAD, UN NUEVO PASO, Y … ¡¿TENGO QUE ESCAPAR!?"

KONOHA, Lunes 10 de enero del 2013 (regreso a clases)

Naruto quería hablar con ella, lo había estado pensando y creía que era mejor olvidar todo y empezar de nuevo con ella siempre había querido ser amigo de hinata, pero después de lo que había sucedido no podía siquiera mirarla a la cara, aunque no había podido sacársela de la cabeza, pensaba constantemente en ella a pesar de estar con Sakura, y el recuerdo de aquella noche lo confundía aún más. Ya estaba, tal vez era puro remordimiento y pensaba que tal ves si se acercaba a ella todo pasaría a segundo plano, pero era extraño, Hinata era de las que siempre llegaban temprano pero las clases estaban a punto de comenzar y no había rastro de ella.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y el profesor Kakashi entró al salón y habló:

-Buenos días a todos, eh, bueno antes de comenzar las clases, debo informarles que su compañera Hinata Hyuga ya no vendrá más, al parecer se fue a continuar sus estudios al extranjero, asique deben elegir a otro representante para la clase, lo haremos por votos asi que en un papel escriban el nombre de….. –

Naruto dejó de escuchar al profesor, sentía que le faltaba el aire ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?, hinata se había ido?, no eso era mentira, ¿no volvería a verla?, y ¿Por qué sentía que le dolía?

Ya en el recreo decidió buscar a Ino y hablar con ella, nosiquiera se molestó en contestarle a Sakura quien le llamaba.

-Ino, ¿cómo que Hinata se fue?, ¿Por qué?, no entiendo –

-No tienes vergüenza ¿Verdad?, se fue para ya no tener que seguir soportando como juegas con ella. –

-¿De qué hablas? Yo no…-

-Ya Naruto, no te hagas solo la lastimabas cada que te acercabas a hablarle, pero cuando Sakura estaba cerca tu ni siquiera la mirabas. Y dices que no jugabas?, claro que lo hacías, no sólo la utilizaste sino que continuaste atormentándola, y me alegro que se haya ido lejos de aquí. Lejos de ti, así que no vuelvas a preguntarme por ella no te diré nada. -

Enojada Ino se fue dejando solo y confundido al rubio, entoces no pudo evitar llorar, se sentía solo por alguna razón, pensaba que ya no la volvería a ver sonreir, sonrojarse, y verla tropezar tan torpemente y tampoco la vería leer tranquilamente bajo ese árbol… esa era su REALIDAD.

2 Años después…

INGLATERRA, REINO UNIDO 3 de marzo del 2015.

Una chica de 19 años caminaba por las abarrotadas calles de la ciudad, para ella todo eso ya representaba su vida cotidiana, se dirigía a sus clases en la Universidad, estaba estudiando Derecho, pues quería ser una abogada exitosa y ayudar a los inocentes, y claro que lo lograría aunque para eso debía llegar temprano a sus clases pues se había entretenido hablando con Uno desde la mañana, esa chica si que era muy habladora pero aún asi la quería.

-Hola Hinata, ¿ya has visto las convocatorias?, habrá seminarios y conferencias la próxima semana para los que quieran ser reconocidos por su talento en el mudo de la Leyes, es genial ¿no? – Le comentó su compañera de clases Rous, ella era muy dedicada y junto con ella las mejores del primer ingreso, si se mantenían así, les iría bien en un futuro, hinata estaba emocionada.

-¿Enserio?, que emosión es lo que he estado esperando desde que entré, claro que asistiré después de todo tendremos unas cortas vacaciones la próxima semana. ¿Sabes donde será? Rous. – preguntó

-Claro, la sede será en la Isla de Gales, ¿Puedes creerlo? Ese lugar tan hermoso, tan histórico, no puedo esperar a ir. –

-Increíble, entonces supongo que iran persona reconocidas ¿no?, -

-Así es, bueno se nos hace tarde asi que… ¡Corre! –

Hinata sonrió, definitivamente irse había sido la mejor desición de su vida, Había dado UN GRAN PASO.

4 días después (viernes 7 de marzo del 2015)

MANSIÓN WALKER…

Le dolía la cabeza ¿Qué había pasado? A si, ya lo recordaba se había ido de fiesta el día de ayer, - ahhhh, tengo que dame una ducha –

Más tarde decidió bajar a desyunar, si desayunar a las 2 de la tarde, pero se lo merecía ¿no?, siempre estaba trabajando con su padre y tomando sus clases particulares para poder titularse en Administración de Empresas, era responsable, a su manera, pero lo era, pero al parecer su madre no pensaba así ya que parecía querer seguir manejando su vida consiguiéndole citas con chicas de buena familia y esas cosas, suspiró,sólo quería comer algo. A paso apresurado se dirigió a la cocina pero al pasar por la sala, la voz de su madre llamó su atención.

-Oh hijo mío ven aquí, tesorito. – le dijo tiernamente, a Allen le dio un tic en el ojo, ¿cuantas veces debía decirle a su madre que no lo llamara así?, suspiró y se dirigió a ella y la saludó.

-Buenos días mamá, que suscede. – preguntó

-Bebe… - Mamá no me llames así, tu y mi pdre me dieron un nombre ¿No?, entonces úsenlo.

-Bueno, bueno cariño, como sea, hijo otra vez una revista te ha captado en un club nocturno y en compañía de mujeres de dudosa procedencia, eso no está bien para el heredero de las compañía D'CAMPELL, así que he tomado una decisión ya he hablado con tu padre así que esta bien, te hemos elegido una prometida. – Allen abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ¿Qué? Escuchó mal? Su madre quería casarlo?.

-¿De qué hablas mamá? ¿Te has vuelto loca? Tengo 19 años ya no soy un niño y apenas estoy empezando a vivir mi vida. –

-¡Si vivir tu vida significa que te vayas de fiesta todo el tiempo y te enredes con una y con otra manchando tu imagen, entonces no te lo voy a permitir! ¿¡Que dirán de nosotros si tu sigues con ese comportamiento, eh!?. –

-Aún asi eso es llegar demasiado lejos, no voy a casarme! – Gritó Allen

-¡A mi no me gritas y siéntate! – le gritó su madre, al instante Allen se intimidó y se sentó de manera automática, cualquier persona inteligente le obedecería cuando estaba enojada o lo lamentaría.

-Mamá no puedes hacerme esto, le diré a mi padre – amenazó

-Pierdes tu tiempo, te dije que ya he hablado con tu padre y está de acuerdo, tu prometida se llama Lucy, es de la familia Catalán, es el mejor partido para ti, porque yo la he elegido. – Dijo su madre de manera altiva.

-mamá no- -Silencio tu te lo buscaste!

Allen se sentía atrapado, debía pensar en algo que lo sacara de su problema pero ¿Qué?, ah, si, su amigo Yu Kanda, él siempre tenía la solución a todo era muy listo, aunque todo un amargado se consideraban buenos í que por ahora decidió que le seguiría el juego a su madre.

-Ah, bueno esta bien madre, tu siempre tienes la razón seguiré tus sabios consejos y si tu dices que es por mi bien lo haré. – y mientras su madre asentía con los ojos cerrados y muy segura de que tenía la razón, Allen retrocedía lentamente. Tenía que largarse de ahí y buscar a su amigo Yu.

-Un segundo Allen, - le detuvo su madre.

Allen se giró y tragó seco. –Q-q-q-que pasa madre?. –Trató de decir dulcemente.

-Mañana en la noche habrá una cena aquí, tu prometida y su familia vendrán para que se anuncie el compromiso oficialmente y se casarán en unos 3 meses. –

Allen abrió la boca, pero luego calló respiró y le siguió el juego a su madre. –Claro madre como digas, tengo hambre así que iré a alimentarme –

-Prepara un Smoking!—Gritó su madre, a lo lejos Allen solo gruño, -claro, confía en mi, dijo en un susurro.

MAS TARDE… (Departamento de Yu Kanda)

Allen tocó la puerta y de inmediato le abrió su amigo,

-Hola Yu, amigo estoy en problemas, tienes que decirme que hacer – dijo mientras se adentraba rápidamente al departamento y Yu fastidiado suspiró luego de cerrar la puerta. Al llegar a la sala Allen se llevó una sorpresa, pues ahí en el sofá estaba otro de sus amigos Lavi Bockman de buena familia también.

-OH, pero si es Lavi, amigo que sorpresa,¿has venido a molestar a Yu? – preguntó Allen

-Que dices mas bien parece que es lo que tu viniste a hacer, ¿Cuál es ese problema tan grande que incluso has tenido que visitar al ogro en su mazmorra? Jajaja. – se burló Lavi

Yu, frunció el seño que par de idiotas pensaba –Cierra la boca Lavi o piérdete – Lavi solo se hecho una carcajada.

Yu lo ignoró y se limitó a escuchar a Allen.

-Pues es mi madre, ella quiere casarme incluso ya me ha elegido una prometida y dice que mañana anunciará el compromiso. – dijo Allen desesperado.

-Wow –mencionó Lavi. –Dime acaso es todo o falta algo más

-Dice que me casaré en 3 meses.

Lavi se carcajeó nuevamente y Yu suspiró. –Y bien? ¿que esperas que haga?—

-No seas así Yu, debe haber algo que tenga que poder hacer, no puedo perder mi libertad ahora ni casarme con una desconocida,que posiblemente se una frívola y como mimadre la ha escogido es muy probable que sea moldeada y manipulada a imagen y semejanza de mi histérica madre, no definitivamente no quiero una esposa así, si me casara tendría que ser una mujer que sea capáz de desafiar a mi madre ¿Entiendes? No que haga todo lo que ella diga. –

Lavi y Yu staban sorpredidos en realidad esto si era serio y no se trataba de un capricho de la Señora Walker. Yu cerró los ojos y pensó en lo que Allen acababa de decir, bien ya lo tenía.

-Allen tu siempre haces lo que tu madre dice y no es como si lo hicieras por complacerla, mas bien por miedo. Así que por primera vez compórtate valientemente y muestra un poco más de rebeldía. –

-No entiendo, eso ya lo hehecho pasándome de listo yendo de fiesta en fiesta y por eso mismo esto es lo que me saqué –

-Pero yo me refiero a algo más extremo, vete de la casa, escápate antes de conocer a tu prometida, deja a tu madre con esa fiesta y vete de viaje unos meses hasta que se le pase, si no funciona, continúa con el plan B, consíguete a una chica que esté dispuesta a fingir ser tu novia y preséntala, si haces esto y aseguras que la amas tu padre los aceptará, ya sabes lo que dice hacerca de que si es posible que te cases con quien amas, es lo que debes hacer por ahora. –

Terminó Yu, Allen le miró sorprendido, -Exacto! –gritó.

-Eso haré, gracias amigo, bueno ya tengo que irme ME TENGO QUE ESCAPAR!


	6. capitulo 5

**Aclaración importante:**

 **En el primer capítulo puse a Neji Hyuga como el primo de Hinata, pero en el capítulo 2 lo mencioné como su hermano menor. Asi que para que no haya confusiones en este Fic Neji se queda como su hermano menor de 15 años.**

"Amar Otra Vez"

NarutoShippuden x D´Gray-man.

Universo Alterno.

HinataxAllen

(aquí Hinata y Allen ya tienen 19).

CAPITULO 5: "ENCUENTRO CASUAL"

INGLATERRA, REINO UNIDO. Viernes 8 de marzo del 2015. 7:06 am

Hinata esperaba en la salida de los dormitorios a su amiga Rous, pero esta no llegaba, de pronto el celular comenzó a sonar y contestó:

-Rous que pasa te estoy esperando, se nos hará tarde,- le dijo

-Lo siento Hinata tendrás que irte sola, se me presentó algo urgente, te alcanzaré en un par de días. De verdad lo siento.

-No te preocupes, nos vemos allá ¿ok?—

-ok—dijo para luego cortar.

Hinata se apresuró a llegar con otros estudiantes de otros cursos que viajarían en un auto directo al Norte de Gales. Estaba emocionada.

Mansión Walker 7:15 am

Allen se apresuraba a empacar todo lo necesario, tenía que salir de ahí, tomó sus cosas y salió de su habitación y a hurtadillas bajó las enormes escaleras de su mansión, a los lejos, específicamente en la cocina se escuchó la voz de su madre y entró en pánico, demonios, si su madre lo sorprendía en plena fuga se le armaría una buena, así que tomó carrera y salió de ahí a todo lo que daba pero antes de llegar a su auto su mayordomo lo interceptó:

-Buenos días tenga usted joven Allen, ¿le puedo servir en algo? – comentó Sebastian, su mayordomo.

-Sebastían guarda silencio, o mi madre nos puede oír, escucha tengo que escapar, cúbreme y no le digas a mi madre ¿entiendes? – le dijo Allen muy seriamente.

-Claro que si Joven Allen cuente con migo – contestó Sebastian mientras hacía un saludo militar. Ciertamente en esa mansión si había alguien que le tenía toda su lealtad a Allen ese era sebastian y siempre hacía lo que él le ordenaba.

-Bien – luego Allen lo miró seriamente, como si fuera a decirle algo sumamente serio –Hazte cargo del asunto – le dijo en un susurro y Sebastian asintió.

Luego Allen aventó su maleta al interior del auto y se subió después para arrancar y salir de ahí mientras ya en el camino recordaba el consejo que Lavi le había dado…

FlasBack

-Amigo antes de que te vallas, ¿ya sabes a dónde vas a huir? – preguntó Lavi

Allen soltó el pomo de la puerta por donde iba a salir y volteó a ver a sus amigos con los ajos muy abiertos.

-Es verdad, ¿A dónde rayos voy a largarme si mi madre tiene conexiones por todos lados y me puede encontrar a donde quiera que vaya?! – dijo algo alterado

-Si pero hay un lugar en el que tu madre no tiene alcance y además es el único lugar en el que no te buscaría, ya sabes ni siquiera tendrás que salir del País y está cerca de aquí – dijo Lavi muy convencido.

-¿Cuál es ese lugar? – preguntó Allen.

-¿Cuál más?, pues la Isla de Gales, además mañana habrán conferencias y seminarios y el lugar estará muy concurrido, podrás pasar desapercibido si te disfrazas bien y podrás mezclarte entre toda esa gente fácilmente jajajajaja!, dime ¿Acaso no es perfecto? – le preguntó Lavi. Yu se mantenía serio, para ser un idiota, Lavi tenía un buen plan.

Allen sonrió –si! Perfecto, en cuanto mi madre se dé cuenta de que me fui intentará buscarme en todos los aeropuertos para impedir mi supuesto vuelo pero yo estaré en la carretera directo a unas merecidas vacaciones jajajaja.

-entonces ya sabes que hacer – finalizó Yu.

FIN de FlashBack

Allen sonrió mientras recordaba, sus amigos sí que le ayudaban cuando más los necesitaba, era difícil encontrar buenos amigos cuando él era quien era de acuerdo a la posición económica en la que se encontraba.

-Bien, a disfrutar de la vida – dijo mientras sonreía. Definitivamente el chico ni se imaginaba que iba a encontrarse con su destino….

ISLA DE GALES (ese mismo día) 3:00 PM

Hinata bajaba del auto, se sentía entumecida, se estiró, llevaba casi 8 horas sentada durante el viaje y ni siquiera se había hablado con ninguno de los estudiantes, pero era normal, ellos eran de cursos superiores y sólo hablaban entre ellos, la verdad era que todos ellos eran como como competidores, no, mejor dicho todos eran rivales que iban ahí para aprender, obtener conocimientos y volverse los mejores, deseaba que su amiga Rous hubiera venido, pero no había podido. Se estiró tanto como pudo, una de las chicas se le acercó y le dijo:

-Oye ¿hiciste reservación no? – le preguntó

Pronto Hinata se desconcertó -¿Qué dices? ¿No se supone que la escuela nos daría una habitación? – preguntó confundida. La chica sonrió malvadamente y le dijo.

-Fue de último aviso, debiste checar tu correo, hay muchos turistas aquí, asi que nosotros apenas y conseguimos reservaciones, ahora estamos aquí por nuestra cuenta, ya sabes, cada quien debe pagar su comida y todos los gastos aquí –

Hinata se tensó, tenía muy poco dinero, ciertamente ella era de buena familia, pero desde que entró a la Universidad había evitado recibir el dinero de su padre, aunque el estaba renuente, solo acepto por lo menos darle un poco por cualquier emergencia, ella aceptó aunque solo lo utilizaría para eso, una emergencia, emergencia que tenía ahora mismo, el problema era que ella no había llevado ninguna de sus tarjetas y solo cargaba un poco de efectivo.

La chica se dio cuenta, aunque no quería ayudar a la que podría ser su futuro rival, esta chica parecía tonta e indefensa, así que se compadeció de ella:

-Bueno, bueno, chica tranquilízate, creo que las chicas y yo te podemos dar un lugarcito, digo, ¿no creo que te importe si es en un sofá no?, mientras tengas un techo todo estará bien. - Si –Contestó Hinata. –Cualquier cosa estará bien, gracias de verdad. –

-Bueno, entremos – dijo y se adentró, dejando a Hinata atrás. La maleta de Hinata que estaba detrás de ella, de pronto se calló y ella se asustó, se dio cuenta que un auto se la había tirado y molesta giró a ver al causante. Se quedó pasmada, el chico que venía bajando del auto era muy atractivo, tenía los cabellos blancos un poco largo y atado a una coleta corta en la parte baja y las facciones de su rostro eran muy finos, era alto, y parecía tener un buen cuerpo, tal vez era un modelo o actor y pronto cayó en cuenta de que se estaba comportando como una tonta, sacudió la cabeza, vale, era atractivo, pero eso no le quitaba que casi la atropella y le había tirado su maleta, que mal educado. Molesta, se giró a él y lo encaró. Allen, quien había rodeado el Auto, se colocó una gorra negra y unos lentes obscuros y luego se dirigía a la entrada del hotel mientras le aventaba las llaves al valet Parquing muy despreocupado, se giró en cuanto la voz de una chica lo llamó:

-¡Oye tu! – Gritó Hinata

En cuanto Allen la vio, quedó impresionado, era una chica Japonesa, raramente había chicas como su madre y su hermana en Inglaterra, pero ahí estaba, una chica no sólo de origen japonés, si no que increíblemente hermosa, era perfecta, de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba, ¿acaso era un idiota?, sacudió su cabeza, la chica le había hablado en un perfecto inglés.

-¿Me hablas a mi? – preguntó mientras se señalaba a sí mismo.

-Si a ti, ¿no te diste cuenta?—dijo mientras señalaba su maleta en el piso. De inmediato Allen dirigió su mirada a donde ella señalaba y preguntó.

-¿Qué hay con eso? – preguntó inocentemente, la verdad él no sabía a donde quería llegar la chica con eso.

-Me la has tirado con tu auto, ¿Acaso no sabes manejar?, me asustaste, un poco más y además de mi maleta también hubiera sido yo! – Reclamó Hinata.

Allen se impresionó esa chica le estaba hablando rudamente, valla eso si que era una sorpresa, hasta ahora ninguna chica le había gritado, todas intentaban quedar bien con él, sonrió, se disculparía con ella, tenía razón, estaba tan emocionado por sus vacaciones y de haber desafiado a su madre que ahora mismo estaría como loca buscándolo que no tuvo cuidado y pudo haberla lastimado. Además no quería hacer la cosa más grande, pues la chica estaba llamando la atención y eso no era bueno, debía pasar de incógnito, solo esperaba que no lo reconocieran.

-Bueno, yo lo siento señorita, - le dijo mientras le sonreía y se frotaba la nuca. –Permítame, por favor. – Le volvió a decir mientras se inclinaba y tomaba la maleta muy cuidadosamente y la colocaba a su lado.

Hinata estaba impresionada, al principio había pensado que se comportaría como un patán pero en lugar de eso le había sonreído y se había disculpado mientras le levantaba su maleta, se sonrojó, eso le hacía ver más atractivo y su sonrisa, nunca pensó que volvería a sentirse como una tonta con una simple sonrisa, justo como le sucedía con Naruto.

-Ah… no… solo ten cuidado para la próxima – contestó algo nerviosa.

A Allen le pareció que se veía linda nerviosa, aún así, decidió dejar de llamar la atención:

-Bueno, hermosa dama, me retiro, con su permiso. – se despidió mientras le dedicaba una de sus hermosas sonrisas y se dirigía a recepción. Hinata se sonrojó, o ese tipo era demasiado respetuoso o demasiado confianzudo. Luego reaccionó y se dirigió con la chica que la esperaba frente al elevador.

….+**+…

Allen se dirigió a su Suite presidencial, cortesía de su amigo Lavi, quien le había hecho una reservación, aventó su maleta y se hecho en la cama. –Aquí inicia la guerra madre, no podrás seguir manipulando mi vida… - dijo para luego cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido.

Hasta aquí. El primer encuentro ya sucedió pero aún falta lo bueno…


	7. Capitulo 6

Nota importante: Esta historia está inspirada en una novela turca que vi hace poco y que me gustó mucho por esos toques de romanticismo y comedia, la novela se llama "Ask yeniden" o "volver a amar", ojo, solo me inspiré en ella, aún así la letra de la canción de entrada de esta novela me encanta y le queda bien a la historia, aquí les dejo el enlace del video: watch?v=OlAVlur5RLg

"Amar Otra Vez"

NarutoShippuden x D´Gray-man.

Universo Alterno.

HinataxAllen

(Aquí Hinata y Allen ya tienen 19).

CAPITULO 6: "¿NOS HEMOS VISTO ANTES?"

Mi Enredo,

Mi Vida,

Mi Decisión,

Dispuesta a resultados

Yo vivo el día a día

En vez del ayer,

Mi corazón en pedazos,

Amor extraordinario

Amar otra vez, Amar otra vez.

NORTE DE GALES. Sábado 9 de marzo del 2015. 1:00 pm

Hinata bajaba las escaleras, sus compañeras de cuarto habían subido al elevador sin ella, no le hizo falta comprender que lo que querían era que ella llegara tarde a la conferencia, sabía que intentarían ponérsela difícil pero ella sería positiva y tomaría esos ataques de la mejor forma, en la mañana habían ido a desayunar y ni siquiera se habían molestado en despertarla, así que ahora estaba algo hambrienta, por dios ya era la 1:00 de la tarde, y la comida en ese hotel era carísima, se lamentaba el no haber traído su tarjeta de crédito para emergencias. Suspiró y apresuró el paso, si no lo hacía, llegaría tarde.

Allen se dirigía a la piscina, para ello tendría que cruzar el lobby del hotel, cuando de repente cerca de él pasó corriendo una chica, pero no era cualquier chica, sino mas bien con la que se había cruzado ayer, vaya, si que era rápida, se dijo asi mismo, mientras la observaba, y se dio cuenta que entraba a la sala de conferencias que se encontraba dentro del hotel, leyó el enorme cartel que estaba en la entrada, vaya eran esas conferencias de las que Lavi le había comentado, era una conferencia de Leyes, para futuros abogados exitosos. Al parecer a la chica se la había hecho tarde, se fijó bien y al fondo pudo observar a un grupo de chicas que parecían reírse de ella. Le restó importancia y se encogió de hombros mientras se dirigía a la piscina.

Luego de nadar un rato se percató de que unas chicas le miraban, ¡Rayos!, se le había olvidado que debía cubrirse el rostro, decidió salir, secarse e irse de allí. Ya cambiado y con la gorra y lentes obscuros decidió caminar por la playa.

Playa, 4:30 pm

Hinata caminaba por la playa, tenía mucha hambre pero después de haber dado muchas vueltas, no había podido dar con un buen lugar en el que pudiera comprar algo con lo que tenía, si tan solo pudiera llamar a su padre y explicarle, pero no podía, hacía unas horas esas chicas la habían empujado a propósito a la piscina al salir de la conferencia y su celular había quedado estropeado, y para acabarla de joder Rous le había marcado minutos antes de ese incidente para decirle que no podría ir. Suspiró solo quería comer algo… Miró el mar. Bueno, al menos tenía frente a ella una hermosa vista ¿No?. De repente le dieron ganas de jugar con las olas, corría hacia ellas y cuando ellas venían ella retrocedía, entre risas ella jugaba y jugaba, otra risa, volvía a jugar, reía otra vez, de pronto, ya no se escuchaba sólo su risa, sino también otra más combinada con la de ella, la risa de un chico específicamente. Paró en seco y giró a ver al causante de la otra risa. Se quedó pasmada, era el mismo chico de ayer, lo miró mientras este seguía metido en el juego, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella le miraba sin entender.

-Hola – le dijo Allen mientras jadeaba, estaba agitado de tanto correr.

-H-hola, ¿Qué se supone que haces?—preguntó Hinata, de pronto pereció entender y se puso a la defensiva. –Espera, ¿a caso te burlabas de mí? – le dijo algo molesta.

Allen sonrío. –No, claro que no, disculpa, es que estaba algo aburrido y te vi, parecías pasarla bien y quise intentarlo eso es todo, - le dijo

-¿seguro que no te burlabas de mi? – le preguntó con desconfianza, mientras le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Seguro, es solo que hace muchísimo que no hacía algo como esto, no es como si lo tuviera permitido… - lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro. Aunque Hinata logró escucharlo pero no dijo nada.

-Ah, bueno, entonces… adiós. – dijo intentando irse.

-¡Espera!, ¿puedo saber tu nombre? – le preguntó, no sabía porque pero esa chica le llamaba mucho la atención.

-Yo… ni siquiera te conozco, ¿Por qué- -Hinata no terminó pues Allen la interrumpió.

-Allen Walker, ese es mi nombre ¿Vez? Ahora ya me conoces, seguro haz escuchado de mí. –

-Pues no, yo ¿debería? ¿Eres actor?, ¿modelo? – le preguntó curiosa.

Allen comenzó a reír, ¿quién era esa chica?, ¿tan atractivo le perecía? –No, pero el punto es que ya sabes mi nombre ¿no? –

-Supongo… - de pronto el estómago de Hinata comenzó a rugir, ella se sonrojó al instante.

Allen sabía que se había avergonzado, así que trató de quitarle la incomodidad.

-Vaya, ¿Fuiste tú? O ¿Fui yo?, la verdad es que no he comido desde la mañana, lo siento—

-Ah, no en realidad fui yo, yo tampoco eh… -

-¿Qué te parece si te invito a comer algo y así me acompañas? –preguntó y al ver que ella dudaba prosiguió. -Vamos, no me gusta comer solo.

-Yo no, es que, en realidad yo estaba buscando un lugar económico pero…

-No te preocupes, conozco un lugar, además yo te invito, vamos que me muero de hambre – le dijo mientras se inclinaba y tomaba su gorra y lentes, los había dejado caer en cuanto vio a la chica divertirse que por la emoción quiso unirse.

Hinata se dejó llevar ¿Qué podría pasar? Además tenía hambre.

Ya sentados en una pequeña y modesta mesa, dentro de una cabaña que era un pequeño local de comida Allen decidió iniciar una conversación:

-Te gustará, la comida que hacen aquí es deliciosa y a precio razonable. –

Hinata miraba la carpeta de menú y precios. Sonrió, por fin había encontrado un lugar al cuál ir a comer sin gastar lo poco que tenía. Luego les trajeron lo que pidieron y al probar Hinata quedó impresionada.

-Es verdad, vendré a comer mientras esté aquí –

-Te lo dije –

-Hinata – le dijo ella de repente.

Allen se desconcertó -¿Disculpa? –

-Hyuga Hinata, ese es mi nombre, creo que fui una grosera al no decírtelo cuando tu ya me habías dado el tuyo – le dijo avergonzada.

-No te preocupes por eso, creo que eres muy precavida y eso es bueno. –

Hinata asintió, luego Allen continuó:

-Hinata es un nombre japonés ¿eres de ahí? –

-Si –

-¿Estás de vacaciones?, digo, hace rato mencionaste que vendrías mientras estuvieras aquí.

-Yo… estoy estudiando leyes en la universidad, eh, vine a los seminarios. –

-Vaya, pareces una chica inteligente así que tengo el presentimiento de que te irá bien –

-Gracias.

-Oye, me caes bien, la verdad es que estoy solo y no tengo con quien hablar mientras esté aquí, ¿te gustaría que mientras estés aquí, no sé, podríamos hablar en este lugar y nos hacemos compañía para comer? –

Hinata se impresionó, eso no se lo esperaba aún eran unos desconocidos pero solo le estaba pidiendo que comieran juntos ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar? Y con un asentimiento dijo Si ¿Por qué no?.

Hasta aquí… Soredewa mata ashita….

Próximo cap. 7 "Conociéndote"


	8. Chapter 7

"Amar Otra Vez"

NarutoShippuden x D´Gray-man.

Universo Alterno.

HinataxAllen

(aquí Hinata y Allen ya tienen 19).

CAPITULO 7: "CONOCIÉNDOTE"

Mi Enredo,

Mi Vida,

Mi Decisión,

Dispuesta a resultados

Yo vivo el día a día

En vez del ayer,

Mi corazón en pedazos,

Amor extraordinario

Amar otra vez, Amar otra vez.

Isla al Norte de Gales… (Domingo 10 de marzo de 2015) 10:00 am.

Hinata se encontraba desayunando en la cabaña del día anterior, cuando de pronto se escuchó la campanita de la entrada que avisaba la llegada de algún cliente. Era el mismo joven de ayer, su puso algo nerviosa, no pensó que él se lo fuera a tomar enserio, pero se le olvido todo eso en cuanto este la miró y le sonrió, rayos, se dijo a sí misma, esto parecía más bien una especie de cita.

-Buenos días Hinata – le saludó Allen mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

-Buenos días –

De inmediato una mesera se acercó a ellos y tomó la orden de Allen, luego se retiró, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Allen. Este solo la ignoró.

-Vaya al parecer tienes mucha suerte con las chicas – le dijo Hinata de manera burlona. No sabía porque pero sentía ganas de molestarle.

Allen suspiró –Uff, que te puedo decir, tal vez suene algo arrogante, pero este es mi día a día, es algo con lo que tengo que lidiar. – se encogió de hombros y le restó importancia.

Hinata se sorprendió con su respuesta, por su reacción algo resignada y aburrida, tal vez el chico la había pasado mal, y es que no podía juzgarlo, no podía negar que tenía una cara bonita.

-En fin, - continuó Allen. - ¿Qué harás hoy?, ¿Tienes más seminario?—

-No, hoy no tendremos, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

-Conozco unos lugares turísticos, son muy hermosos, tal vez quieras ir a verlos, yo seré tu guía –

Hinata estaba emocionada y sonrío. -SI!, la verdad es que quisiera tomar unas fotografías, estuve leyendo un folleto y me gustaría ir al Castillo de Harlech. –

Allen se sorprendió, por primera vez desde ayer la veía como una niña emocionada, incluso podía ver el brillo en sus ojos.

-Pues ya está dicho, yo te llevaré allí y a otros lugares más, no te vas a arrepentir, te lo aseguro. – le dijo sonriendo

Hinata pronto se dio cuenta de su comportamiento y se sonrojó, pero es que no podía evitarlo ese lugar era histórico y tal vez ya no tendría otra oportunidad de regresar a ese hermoso lugar.

-Pero, tu tal vez tienes cosas que hacer y… - Hinata no terminó, pues Allen la interrumpió.

-Yo tampoco tengo nada que hacer, de hecho estoy aquí de vacaciones. – le dijo alegremente.

Al verlo, Hinata tuvo un recuerdo fugaz de la actitud alegre de Naruto, pero inesperadamente no sintió absolutamente nada, ninguna emoción, solo le importaba disfrutar del momento.

Un rato después, salieron de la cabaña y se dispusieron a ir al Castillo del que hablaba Hinata, caminaron por lugares con vista muy hermosa, luego se dirigieron a una parada de autobuses y tomaron uno, antes de poder tomar asiento el autobús arrancó y Hinata perdió el equilibrio y se fue hacia atrás, pero no cayó, pues Allen, quien iba detrás de ella la sostuvo, instintivamente Hinata volteó a verlo y Allen quedó prendado de ella, de sus ojos, a decir verdad, de cerca era más hermosa de lo que imaginaba. Hinata parpadeó y rápidamente se repuso y le pidió disculpas.

-Ah… no te preocupes… vamos… - le contestó Allen titubeando un poco nervioso. Pasó saliva con dificultad, que rayos, no le empezaba a gustar esa chica ¿o si?, después de lo que había pasado con Road, francamente desconfiaba un poco.

Luego de un rato y ya relajados, mientras iban sentados en el autobús, Hinata habló:

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –

Allen la miró –Por supuesto, dime. –

-Bueno, no sé si sea personal, pero hay algo que me da curiosidad, siento como si estuvieras ocultándote, con esa gorra y esos lentes. ¿Estoy equivocada? –

-No, la verdad si te soy sincero, me estoy escondiendo –

Hinata se sorprendió, eso no se lo esperaba. Al ver la desconfianza en sus ojos, Allen decidió contarle sus razones, no sabía porque, pero sentía que a ella no debía mentirle y muy en el fondo temía que ella se alejara de él.

-No soy un criminal, si es lo que estás pensando, en realidad mi vida es algo complicada –

-Esta bien si no quieres hablar de ello, además soy una desconocida y … -

-No, está bien, quiero decírtelo, sinceramente siento que debo contárselo a alguien ¿Me escucharías?, además ya somos amigos ¿no? –

Hinata sonrió y asintió.

-El problema es que tengo una madre muy sobre protectora desde pequeño y muy controladora en cuanto cumplí los 15. Ella siempre ha querido imponerme su voluntad incluso hasta ahora, ¿sabes cuantos años tengo? – le preguntó Allen.

Hinata lo pensó, era muy joven, tal ves tenían la misma edad. –Ummm, ¿tal vez 20? –

Allen sonrió –Casi, en realidad tengo 19 –

Ella se sorprendió, bueno, el era un poco más alto que ella, pero no se esperaba que tuvieran la misma edad.

-Oh, igual que yo. – le dijo

-¿En serio?, a decir verdad te vez más joven –

-¿Es por mi estatura no? –

-Tal vez eres un poco bajita… -

-Olvidalo – dijo un poco molesta y miró la ventana.

-Ok, ¿me seguirás escuchando? –

Hinata volteó a verlo y asintió.

-Bien, el punto es que aún a mis 19 años, ella se ha vuelto aún peor, no la conoces, pero créeme, te puedo asegurar que está completamente loca, es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de que se haga su voluntad, hasta hace poco intentaba controlarme pero no se lo permití y por muy infantil que se escuche me escapé de casa, no, de ella. Sé que ahora me debe estar buscando hasta por debajo de las piedras, pero no lo logrará, ella no sabe de este lugar, así que ahora puedo respirar más tranquilo. –

-Entonces ¿Por qué la gorra y los lentes?, -

-Buena pregunta, ella tiene muchas influencias, y siento que tiene ojos por todas partes, no está mal, ser precavido ¿no? –

-Tienes razón –

-Bien, parece que ya llegamos, vamos. – Allen la tomó de la mano y se dirigieron al catillo, era más hermoso de cerca, Hinata estaba emocionada y tomaba fotografías. Cuando llegaron algunas personas les daban la bienvenida con un "Croeso" (Les daban la bienvenida a Gales) De vez en cuando ella y Allen posaban y se fotografiaban, realmente se estaban divirtiendo.

-Esto no es todo Hinata, mañana podríamos ir al Castillo de Caernarfon –

\- Claro, también quiero verlo—

1 semana después…

NORTE DE GALES (Domingo 17 de Marzo del 2015) 9:30 am.

Hinata y Allen llevaban ya una semana de comer juntos, platicar y visitar lugares turísticos, ninguno de los dos podía creer que se llevaran tan bien. Luego de despedirse en el Lobby del hotel, cada quién decidió irse a su cuarto. Pero no todo era felicidad, Hinata tocó y una de las chicas le abrió, parecía molesta.

-Toma tus cosas y vete, no te queremos más aquí – le dijo una de ellas mientras le acercaban sus cosas.

-¿Qué les pasa?, ¿Hice algo malo? – preguntó Hinata.

-No te hagas, hace rato en la conferencia yo intenté tomar la palabra, pero tú te adelantaste e incluso llamaste la atención de los superiores, ¿tan buena te crees?—le dijo una de ellas.

-Todavía de que estamos dándote un lugar en donde dormir, tu intentas sabotearnos!— le dijo otra de ellas. -

-Vete ya!, vamos a ver si mañana sigues asi de viva! –

Hinata suspiró, ya se esperaba que esto pasara, pues durante toda esa semana ellas la intentaban molestar, no dijo nada más, tomó su maleta y salió de ahí, apenas dio un paso afuera, estas le azotaron la puerta.

Hasta aquí…..

Próximo cap. "UN ACCIDENTE, ¿¡QUÉ RAYOS PASÓ!?"


	9. Capitulo 8

"Amar Otra Vez"

NarutoShippuden x D´Gray-man.

Universo Alterno.

HinataxAllen

(Aquí Hinata y Allen ya tienen 19).

CAPITULO 8: "UN ACCIDENTE, ¿¡QUÉ RAYOS PASÓ!? COMO SEA, NI SIQUIERA ME ARREPIENTO"

Mi Enredo,

Mi Vida,

Mi Decisión,

Dispuesta a resultados

Yo vivo el día a día

En vez del ayer,

Mi corazón en pedazos,

Amor extraordinario

Amar otra vez, Amar otra vez.

Hinata se encontraba en las escaleras ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿A dónde iba a dormir?, dejó su maleta a un lado y se sentó.

Allen se encontraba acostado en la enorme cama que poseía en la Suite presidencial. Suspiró mientras miraba el techo, Hinata Hyuga, después de haber convivido tan solo una semana, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, ni dejar de sonreír cada vez que la recordaba y lo bien que la habían pasado durante la semana. De pronto, el celular comenzó a sonar, era Lavi.

-Hello, ¿Qué pasó amigo? – preguntó Allen.

-Allen, ¿Porque no has llamado? Malagradecido, y yo que te he ayudado –

-No te pases de dramático Lavi, sabes que mi madre me rastrearía por medio de ti o Yu. –

-Bueno, bueno amigo, cálmate, la verdad es que tu madre está hecha una fiera ¿sabes? –

-Lo sé, cuéntame ¿Qué ha pasado desde entonces? ¿Qué te ha dicho Sebastian?

-La señora Lin ha contratado a varios detectives, mandó a buscarte a todos los Aeropuertos, incluso ha revisado las cámaras de seguridad y consiguió las placas tu auto, y ya la esta rastreando, así que si no quieres que te encuentre será mejor que ocultes bien tu auto. –

Allen suspiró. -¿Hay algo más? La verdad es que no me sorprendería, así que adelante, dímelo ya–

-Bueno, ya conoces a la señora Lin, y bueno, cuando desapareciste ella dedujo rápidamente que era un acto de rebeldía y aún así continuó con la cena, y confirmó el compromiso, no, la boda, e incluso dijo que tenías algo que hacer y que por eso no pudiste ir, y dijo que mandabas tus disculpas. –

Allen estaba frustrado, -No puede ser, ¿entonces nada de esto sirvió? –

-Al parecer no, pero, como dijo Yu, ahora utiliza el plan B, ya sabes, consíguete una novia falsa. –

-Y de donde rayos… - Allen calló de inmediato, de alguna manera la imagen de Hinata se le vino a la mente. De pronto se puso nervioso, ¿Y si le pedía a Hinata ese favor? Ella era la única chica que conocía allí hasta ahora y su madre no la conocía.

-¿Allen?, ¿estás ahí?, amigo, no me digas que ya te diste por vencido. –

-Eh?, no claro que no creo que ya sé lo que haré, te hablo luego bye –Luego de eso Allen cortó, juró haber escuchado que Lavi decía algo, pero no le importó, de repente se sentía ansioso, quería buscar a Hinata y pedirle su ayuda, pero no sabía cómo podría reaccionar, decidió salir y tomar un poco de aire. Esperaba el elevador, pero se estaba tardando, suspiró, mejor tomaría las escaleras.

Grande fue su sorpresa mientras unos pisos más abajo se encontró con Hinata sentada en los escalones y una maleta a su lado.

-¿Hinata? ¿Eres tú? - preguntó

Hinata se giró y rápidamente se paró de su lugar, ella lo miraba sorprendida.

-Allen? Tu… ¿Qué haces aquí? –

-Eso debería decírtelo yo, ¿Qué haces aquí sentada y con tu maleta? No quiero sonar muy entrometido, pero parece que estás en problemas –

Hinata suspiró rendidamente, estaba muy cansada, pero aún así tenía mucha vergüenza –

-Yo… tuve problemas con mis compañeras y ellas me echaron, no es como si me estuviera quejando, ellas me dieron un lugar durante esta semana y bueno esto pasaría tarde o temprano. – dijo algo decaída.

-Entonces, ¿No tienes a donde ir? –

-No, pero seguro encuentro algo, no te preocupes, anda nos vemos luego, - dijo mientras le cedía el paso. –

El la miró con el ceño fruncido, ¿En serio creía que la iba a dejar así?. Ciertamente una semana no había sido suficiente para conocerlo. Allen bajó los últimos escalones y se dirigió hacia la maleta de Hinata, la tomó y subió los escalones de regreso. Hinata se sorprendió de pronto su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte.

-¿Qué haces?, ¿A dónde llevas mi maleta? – le preguntó Hinata. Allen la volteó a ver.

-Ya es muy tarde Hinata, puedes dormir en mi habitación, no te preocupes dormirás en la cama y yo en el sofá, ven sígueme – le dijo mientras se dirigía de regreso a su habitación.

-No, no quiero molestar, de verdad encontraré algo… - intentó decir, pero Allen seguía caminando.

Deslizó la tarjeta y Abrió la puerta, entró y le cedió el paso a Hinata para que entrara, ella lo miró dudosa pero luego pasó.

-Allen, de verdad yo…-

-No te preocupes Hinata, mira – dijo señalando la enorme cama que tenía. –Dormirás aquí y yo dormiré allá –señaló el sofá.

-No yo dormiré ahí, no puedo quitarte tu cama ya has hecho bastante, mañana buscaré algún lugar. –

-No, Hinata hace unos días me comentaste que casi no tenías efectivo y lo que pasó con las reservaciones ya sé que no podrías buscar otro lugar, déjame ayudarte además los seminarios durarán dos semanas más, ¿a dónde irás?. –

-Ok, tienes razón pero no quiero abusar –

Allen sonrió. –Bien, no puedes dejar de sentirte avergonzada ¿Verdad?, ¿no se supone que somos amigos?, mira yo no tengo problema con que estés aquí, además, le temo a la oscuridad ¿sabes? Y no sabes lo bien que dormiría si sé que hay alguien aquí. – dijo algo sonrojado.

Hinata rió un poco -¿Hablas enserio? –

Allen solo se encogió de hombros –Si, pero… no se lo digas a nadie ¿está bien? –

Hinata asintió ya más segura, incluso le sorprendía que un chico tan alegre como él, tuviera ese tipo de preocupaciones, y que incluso llegara a sonrojarse de esa manera tal como ella lo hacía, sinceramente le agradaba que pudiera convivir con alguien como ella, en algunos aspectos.

Al día siguiente…

Lunes 18 de Marzo del 2015 11:00 am

-Oye Hinata, ¿Qué te parece si visitamos el Parque nacional de Snowdonia? –

Hinata volvió a emocionarse como si fuera una niña pequeña –SI!, pero espera un momento, no tengo suficiente para… -

-Tu no te preocupes por eso vienes conmigo ¿no? –

-Pero Allen, esto no es correcto, desde hace una semana solo tú has estado pagando los viajes y yo… -

-Te he dicho que el dinero no importa, sinceramente gastaría mil veces más si voy a tener una compañera muy aventurera como lo soy yo –

-Además, si aceptas el reto, podríamos subir al monte Snowdon en tren, no sin antes visitar antes el pueblo de Llanberis – Terminó Allen

-Bueno pero no tengo tiempo hasta el Sábado, esta semana los seminarios estarán muy cargados—

-Ok entonces iremos el sábado –

Más tarde…

Hinata salía del seminario, estuvo a punto de retirarse antes, pues las miradas que sentía sobre ella la hacían sentirse incómoda, y es que esas chicas parecían querer molestarla cada que podían. Se sentía aburrida y desganada pero ¿Qué podría hacer?, se dirigió al cuarto que compartía con Allen, y cuando llegó lo encontró sentado en el sofá viendo televisión. Sonrió si querer, se veía lindo mirando la televisión, cielos, ¿Cuántas facetas tenía ese chico?, parecía aburrido, aunque luego Allen pareció darse cuenta que ella estaba ahí y le sonrió.

-Oh, Hinata, ¿Terminó el seminario por hoy? –

Hinata asintió y se sentó a su lado mientras se estiraba –Esta vez duró más, pero bueno, son gajes del futuro oficio –

Allen se rió por su comentario. –No sabía que fueras tan buena para los chistes –

-No lo he dicho con esa intención – De pronto se sonrojó, Allen estaba muy cerca de ella, tanto que por primera vez podía ver sus ojos sin esos lentes que siempre cargaba, eran hermosos, tenían toques violetas.

2 semanas después…

Lunes 1 de Abril del 1015

Allen se encontraba algo distraído y ¿porque no? Triste, la verdad esas semanas habían sido las más increíbles que había vivido nunca debido al constante control que su madre ejercía en él, Hinata era una chica increíble y al compartir cuarto, simplemente le había dado la oportunidad de conocerse mejor, pero debía ser realista, y era que hoy terminaría su seminario y ella se iría al día siguiente, tal vez no podría volver a verla y eso lo ponía mal. Lo peor es que aunque lo intentó, nunca pudo pedirle que le ayudara con su plan de ser su novia falsa. Suspiró le vería el lado positivo e intentaría pasarlo bien con ella, pues la había notado igual y si el demostraba lo mismo, no ayudaría en nada que su despedida fuera la mejor.

Cuando entró, a la Suite, la encontró leyendo cerca del balcón, al mirarla muy serena y concentrada en su libro, su corazón latió como loco, ya lo sabía, lo había aceptado cuando ella le dijo se iría mañana, estaba enamorado de esa chica, pero le había ido tan mal anteriormente que decidió que no le diría, al día siguiente ella se iría. ¿De qué serviría entonces?.

-Hinata, ¿Has terminado de empacar? –

Hinata le miró y asintió lentamente, la verdad era que ella aun no quería irse, no quería dejarlo ¿Tonto no? Ella, después de haber perdido al chico que amaba, tenía miedo de perder a este también, de todas formas, mañana cuando se fuera, le pasaría lo mismo, pues tal vez ya no lo vería.

-Oye ¿Qué tal una buena despedida? – Le comentó Allen animado

-¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente? – le contestó Hinata de forma divertida y con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Vamos al antro, bailemos y ¿Por qué no? A beber un poco. –

Hinata se lo pensó, dudaba sobre eso de tomar, y es que ya lo había experimentado antes por insistencia de su amiga Ino y el resultado no había sido nada bueno, había aprendido que no debía tomar pues los efectos del alcohol la ponían algo loca y siempre decía verdades, lo que más se temía, pues tal vez se terminaría confesando y no quería eso.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿no te agrada mi idea? –

Hinata se regaño mentalmente, no debería dudar, ya basta de la Hinata cobarde, por primera vez se divertiría y lo demás no importaba.

-Claro vamos, hace mucho que no bailo. – le dijo con una sonrisa y él se la devolvió.

8:00 pm

Hinata esperaba a Allen en el Lobby del hotel, cuando las chicas que la habían estado molestando llegaron y la vieron bien vestida,.

-Mira ¿te vas a celebrar?, ¿tu sola?, vaya que patética ¿no? –

-Chicas los seminarios acabaron, ¿Por qué no se van a echar veneno a otro lado?— les contestó Hinata.

-Si fuera por nosotras te dejaríamos mañana pero es imposible, aún así no te creas mucho, solo tuviste suerte, y no se donde rayos te has estado quedando pero seguro no es el mejor lugar – le dijo una de ellas de forma burlona.

-Hinata, ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó una voz detrás de ella, antes de voltear contestó.

-No para nad… - No terminó de hablar, pues cuando volteó a verle se sorprendió, no solo estaba guapísimo, si no llevaba una peluca negra que le hacía ver realmente sexy y diferente, es como si le diera un toque rebelde.

-¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó Allen. Hinata reaccionó de repente y volteó a ver a las chicas quienes estaban igual que ella, y nos culpaba.

-No… eh solo quedábamos para mañana… vamos – le contestó Hinata mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo jalaba lejos de ellas.

-Hinata ¿otra vez te molestaban? - preguntó Allen

-Si, pero no importa, vamos a divertirnos, además, ¿Porqué la peluca?, debo aceptar que me has impresionado, casi no te reconozco –

-Jajaja, ¿Esto? – Contestó mientras se señalaba la peluca. –Bueno ¿Me oculto de mi madre recuerdas? –

-Ah ya veo –

-Por cierto… te ves her-hermosa – dijo de repente muy nervioso. Con ese vestido blanco y descotado, y algo corto, no había podido evitar mirarla mientras estaba distraída viéndole también. Hinata solo sesonrojó.

10:37 pm (Antro Gale´sssso)

La música estaba a todo lo que daba, mucha gente bailaba Allen y Hinata conversaban, reían, una copa, otra, otra más, y a ninguno le importaba solo querían disfrutar de la compañía del otro. De pronto comenzó a sonar una canción que era la favorita de Hinata y sin importarle nada lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hacia la pista. El estaba sorprendido, de pronto se sentía muy feliz y decidió seguirla, ambos reían y se movían de un lado a otro, bailes, tragos y más tragos.

1:08 am

Caminaban abrazados y con algo de dificultad, si se iban a un lado, reían y hablaban atropelladamente, cuando llegaron a la Suite, Allen con dificultad se quitó su chaqueta y la peluca.

Hinata, quien luego al entrar observó su maleta al pie de la cama y su sonrisa se apagó, esa era la última vez que se divertirían juntos, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y un sollozo salía de su boca, Allen quien estaba cerca la escuchó y le preguntó.

-O-oye ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás llorando? –

Hinata le miró y caminó hacia el. –Si, me iré y no volveremos a vernos – le dijo mientras le miraba a los ojos.

Allen le sonrió débilmente. –Supongo… -

-Yo estoy triste – le dejo ella con un puchero y luego recargó se cabeza en su pecho.

-Igual – le contestó y un impulso hizo que sus manos le tomaran el rostro, la levantó y sin más la besó. Era un beso que había estado necesitando desde que la tuvo cerca por primera vez en el autobú sentía tan bien que temía volverse adicto a sus labios dulces y Hinata se sentía igual. Varios minutos después, ya se encontraban en la cama, no sabían cómo, pero incluso ya no tenían ropa, la besaba tan lento como si temiera lastimarla, lo hacía tan dulce y la tocaba tan gentilmente que Hinata lo sentía, algo que no había experimentado en su primera vez, pues todo había sido tan rápido, pero eso era diferente. Pronto todo a su alrededor desapareció…

Al día siguiente…

Hinata se encontraba durmiendo cómodamente sobre algo suspiró y se acomodó mejor de pronto cayó en cuenta de que eso era extraño, algo andaba mal, abrió los ojos de golpe, parpadeó y lentamente levantó la cabeza… no podía ser cierto ¿o si?. Allen se había despertado por el movimiento de Hinata y también reaccionó igual que ella bajando la cabeza lentamente hacia ella, ambos se miraron lentamente y abrieron los ojos enormemente, luego se miraron a si mismos y después…

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – Gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras sonrojados se separaban. Hinata se cubría con las sábanas mientras Allen se levantaba y se tapaba con una almohada. Estaban nerviosos claro que recordaban lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Allen miraba hacia otro lado claramente sonrojado -¿Hinata? Yo… -

Aquí venía, estaba preparada para lo que diría, de pronto recordó a Naruto "Fue un error no sabía lo que hacía, lo siento." Hinata bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos, ahí estaba la débil Hinata nuevamente.

Allen se armó de valor y la miró –Solo quiero que sepas que esto no ha sido un error para mí… -

Ella abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada y lo que vio en sus ojos fue, valor y decisión, eso no se lo esperaba. ¿El no se arrepentía?

Allen continuó –Tal ves te suene a que soy un sin vergüenza y un descarado pero aún así yo no me arrepiento. No te voy a mentir, no fue mi primera vez pero te puedo asegurar que ayer fue la mejor noche que he tenido, asi que no ha sido un error, si lo es para ti yo lo entenderé… -

Hinata le miraba sorprendida, de pronto se sintió feliz, el era diferente a su manera pero no era un cobarde y estaba aceptando lo que había pasado. Sonrío y se aferró a las sábanas.

-Yo tampoco… - le dijo casi en un susurro.

-Eh? –

-Yo tampoco me arrepiento, gracias por todo, por hacerme reír tanto estas semanas, por llevarme a conocer esos hermosos lugares, por la noche que me diste, fue maravilloso – terminó Hinata con un poco de lágrimas en los ojos mientras le miraba con un gran sonrisa. Allen le miraba atentamente y sorprendido, le dedicó una sonrisa, de pronto vio que Hinata dejó de sonreír y le miró sonrojada, incluso parecía un tomate. Luego se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos.

-A-Allen…. ¿po-podrías cubrirte más? – le dijo Hinata algo nerviosa.

Pronto él reparó en que estaba completamente desnudo y solo le cubría la almohada.

-Ah!, lo siento, jajjaja, yo iré al baño, entonces… - dijo Allen para después dirigirse allí.

Hinata suspiró, y luego sonrió, comenzó a cambiarse y un rato después ya estaba lista. Esperó a que Allen saliera y cuando lo hizo, ambos todavía se encontraban avergonzados, aún así Hinata habló:

-Bueno, ya… me tengo que ir, me están esperando… asi que… -

Allen asintió lentamente mientras miraba el suelo, luego recordó que no debía ser pesimista y la miró con una leve sonrisa.

-Adiós Hinata, fue un placer conocerte, enserio, espero y nos volvamos a encontrar, buen viaje –

Hinata asintió también y le sonrió –Adiós y espero que resuelvas pronto tus problemas con tu madre. – le dijo mientras le ofrecía la mano, este la tomó y luego de un leve apretón. Luego de eso Hinata se fue…


	10. Capitulo 9

"Amar Otra Vez"

NarutoShippuden x D´Gray-man.

Universo Alterno.

HinataxAllen

(Aquí Hinata y Allen ya tienen 19).

CAPITULO 9: "ALGO INESPERADO"

Mi Enredo,

Mi Vida,

Mi Decisión,

Dispuesta a resultados

Yo vivo el día a día

En vez del ayer,

Mi corazón en pedazos,

Amor extraordinario

Amar otra vez, Amar otra vez.

ISLA AL NORTE DE GALES

3 Semanas después de la despedida… (Domingo 21 de Abril del 2015)

Allen se encontraba durmiendo, pero el sonido de una llamada lo despertó, con algo de flojera tomó su celular y contestó.

-¿Qué pasa Lavi? – contestó de manera pesada

-Cómo que ¿qué pasa amigo? , se supone que ya deberías estar aquí mostrándole a la señora Lin a tu novia falsa, ya ha pasado un mes Allen, ¿Acaso planeas quedarte allá? –preguntó Lavi

-No pude encontrar a nadie, creo que me daré por vencido Lavi, solo dejaré que mi madre me diga como vivir. – dijo deprimido.

-¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Allen Walker? , amigo pasó algo que no sé –

-Conocí al verdadero amor de mi vida, pero no volveré a verla ¿puedes creer que ni siquiera le pedí su número?, soy un idiota –

-Wow, wow, wow, alto ahí. ¿Qué has dicho?, ¿tú te enamoraste de una chica ahí?, ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? –

-Ya no importa, nunca volveré a verla –

-Cuéntame de ella –

-La conocí en el hotel, ella estudia en una Universidad, y vino a los seminarios de Leyes, Ella es la chica más hermosa que he visto nunca, es diferente –

-Incluso más que Road Camelot –

-Ella fue mi primer amor, claro que era hermosa, pero no tuvo la suficiente valentía como para estar con Allen Walker y eso me decepcionó bastante, pero Hinata es diferente, ambos tenemos cosas en común, me sentí yo mismo con ella. En cambio con Road tenía que reprimirme –

-Vaya me hubiera gustado conocerla, pero… un segundo… ¿ella sabía quién eres? –

-Esta es la mejor parte, ella no nunca supo nada, estuvimos conviviendo varias semanas y con ella fui solo yo – dijo mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa.

\- Allen, amigo, esto que te voy a decir no va a ser fácil, pero… ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! ¡¿CÓMO QUE NO LE PEDISTE SU NÚMERO?!, ¿¡ERES RETRASADO!? ¿¡ENSERIO!? –

Allen despegó su celular del oído, Lavi ya le estaba gritando, que ruidoso era.

-Tienes razón amigo, ¿pero ya es tarde no?, entonces mañana mismo regreso no vemos – Dijo para luego colgar

INGLATERRA, REINO UNIDO.

Sábado Un día antes…

Hinata se encontraba en su apartamento, aunque habían pasado 3 semanas desde que se habían despedido, que tonta era, debió pedirle su número, o sugerirle que podrían seguir en contacto, pero no, ese día ella estaba tan avergonzada que solo se despidió de él y ya no pudo decir más. Otra vez le tocaba sufrir por un amor que no tuvo y que no tendría nunca… Inglaterra era grande, dudaba que fuera a verlo de nuevo, y lo peor de todo es que no dejaba de pensar en él.

Suspiró, mejor se apresuraba, había quedado con Rous para ir al cine, un rato después ambas se encontraron. La película era de zombies, y las escenas eran muy sangrientas, al ver la sangre, tripas y cerebros, Hinata no pudo evitar sentir un malestar en el estómago, dejó las palomitas a un lado, de pronto quería vomitar, se cubrió la boca con una mano y se levantó, rápidamente se dirigió a los baños bajo la atenta mirada de Rous, y devolvió todo, se lavó la boca y se miró al espejo, se veía pálida, rayos!, a saber que habría comido que le hizo mal, de pronto, su amiga Rous la interceptó preocupado:

-Amiga ¿Estás bien?, te ves terrible—

-La verdad, no me siento bien – pronto sintió otro malestar y volvió el estomago nuevamente.

Rous ya estaba preocupada, ¿serían las palomitas?, tal vez aunque ella también había comido y se sentía bien.

Cuando Hinata salió de los baños, ella le volvió a hablar –Vamos a ver un doctor Hina—

-No, yo…. –

Hinata no terminó de hablar, pues se había desvanecido, Rous se asustó y pidió ayuda, de inmediato la llevaron al hospital.

Cuando despertó, no sabía dónde estaba, se encontraba en una camilla y en lo que parecía ser un consultorio. Una voz la llamó:

-Señorita Hyuga, ¿cómo se siente? – preguntó el doctor

-Yo, estoy bien, no sé que me pasó, -

-Tome asiento –

Hinata hizo caso y tomó asiento frente al doctor, quien se encontraba al otro lado del escritorio.

-¿Sucede algo?, ¿todo está bien doctor? –

-Parece ser que usted goza de buena salud, descuide no tiene nada malo –

-¿Entonces solo es cansancio no? –

-Así es, eso es en parte –

-No, no entiendo doctor –

-Felicidades señorita Hyuga, está usted embarazada. – le dijo el doctor con una sonrisa.

De repente, el mundo de Hinata se detuvo, incluso dejó de respirar por unos segundos, ella abrió los ojos y la boca muy grandes, ¿Embarazada?, ¿Ella?, no podía ser, ¿Qué se supone que haría?. El doctor la trajo de vuelta.

-Señorita Hyuga, se que debe estar asustada, es muy joven, aún así, usted ya tiene una vida que se está formando dentro de usted, y sólo debe prepararse mentalmente para lo que viene, tiene aproximadamente 3 semanas y solo le puedo recetar algunas vitaminas y los cuidados que debe tener. –

Hinata seguí asimilando la noticia y automáticamente asintió. Cuando salió del consultorio estaba en shock, hasta que Rous la interceptó y preocupada le preguntó:

-Hinata ¿Estás bien?, ¿que te dijo el doctor? –

-Rous… - Hinata comenzó a llorar. -¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?, no sé qué hacer –

-Tranquila Hinata, ¿Por qué lloras?, amiga dime –

-Yo… estoy embarazada –Hinata rompió en llanto

Rous la miró con la boca abierta, ¿Qué había dicho? -¿Co-Comó? –

-Voy a tener un bebé, tengo tres semanas –

-Tres semanas… espera ¿es de ese chico que conociste durante el seminario? –

Hinata asintió –S-si –

-¿es que no se protegieron? –

-Todo pasó tan rápido, yo simplemente lo olvidé –

-Tranquila Hina, por ahora vamos a casa debes descansar. –

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, Rous habló, -Se que debes estar cansada y aún no lo asimilas, pero lo he estado pensando durante el camino y yo quiero saber que harás ahora.—

Hinata negó varias veces –No lo sé yo… -

-Pués yo si! Hinata, lo que tienes que hacer es ir a buscarlo y decirle –

-¡NO! –

-Hinata, escucha, esta no es solo tu responsabilidad, también es la de él –

-Pero ya no volveré a verlo… -

-Mira independientemente de que sea su responsabilidad, ¿No crees que él tiene el derecho de saberlo?, no sabemos cuál sea su reacción, pero, por lo que me has contado de él, tal vez al igual que tu se asuste al principio, pero puede que te ofrezca su ayuda, porque esto es serio Hinata, sola con esto no va a ser fácil y lo sabes, tampoco hace falta decirte que ese bebé tiene derecho a conocer a su padre, si es posible. –

Hinata lo pensó, Rous tenía razón, pero aún así, no tenía forma de dar con él, era imposible.

-Pero yo… no sé cómo encontrarlo, ya es tarde –

-No pierdes nada con ir a buscarlo a Gales Hinata, tienes que irte mañana mismo a primera hora, si tienes suerte lo encontrarás ahí, aunque todo sería más fácil si recordaras su apellido –

Hinata suspiró la verdad no lo recordaba, pero era un apellido Inglés y era raro.

-Iré a preparar tu maleta, tienes que irte mañana mismo, no debes perder ni un día más –

-Pe-pero y la Universidad? –

-Si quieres, te puedo hacer el cambio a las clases en línea, es lo mismo, ¿no? –

-Ok, no puedo perder clases y darle gusto a esas chicas –

-Bien entonces prepárate –


	11. Capitulo 10

"Amar Otra Vez"

NarutoShippuden x D´Gray-man.

Universo Alterno.

HinataxAllen

(Aquí Hinata y Allen ya tienen 19).

CAPITULO 10: "NOS VOLVEMOS A VER Y UNA SORPRESA"

Mi Enredo,

Mi Vida,

Mi Decisión,

Dispuesta a resultados

Yo vivo el día a día

En vez del ayer,

Mi corazón en pedazos,

Amor extraordinario

Amar otra vez, Amar otra vez.

ISLA AL NORTE DE GALES

(Domingo 21 de Abril del 2015) 5:00 pm

Allen caminaba por la playa, suspiró, estaba nuevamente ahí, en el mismo lugar en el que la había juguetear como una niña y en la que él se le había unido para hablarle por primera vez…

De pronto la escuchó, esa voz que creyó no volver a escuchar nunca más.

-¿A-allen? –

Él abrió los ojos enormemente, y volteó rápidamente. Ahí estaba, era ella, Hinata Hyuga, con las mejillas algo rojas, y visiblemente agitada, parecía que había corrido. Sólo llevaba un bolso con ella.

-¿Hinata?—Sonrió y se acercó lentamente a ella.

Hinata se puso nerviosa a pesar de que estaba feliz porque lo había encontrado, ¿Cómo se lo diría ahora?

-No entiendo…¿Qué haces aquí?, no importa puedo verte otra vez, por cierto, dame tu número, fui un idiota olvidé hacerlo – Dijo Allen tan rápidamente

Hinata se sorprendió por su reacción, ella se sentía igual que él.

-Allen… sucedió algo y… bueno en realidad… - Hinata no sabía cómo decirlo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes algún problema? ¿Te pasó algo?, estas algo pálida –dijo preocupado.

Hinata decidió sacar los resultados de la prueba de embarazo que se había hecho y se los mostró.

Allen estaba confundido ¿Qué era eso?, aún así lo tomo y los miró. Abrió los ojos grandemente

-Hi-Hinata… ¿Qué…? –

-Yo… estoy…embarazada – Dijo al borde del llanto.

Allen la miró y luego miró los papeles, sele secó la garganta, ¿El la había embarazado?, ahora que lo recordaba, el no se había protegido, ¿Acaso por su estupidez, le había arruinado la vida a la chica de la que se había enamorado?. La miró y vió que tenía los ojos llorosos. Se sintió culpable.

-Hinata yo… -

Ella negó varias veces, -No tienes que decir nada, en realidad yo tengo la mitad de la responsabilidad porque fui una descuidada. No vine a pedirte que te hagas cargo, es solo que quería que lo supieras por si luego quieres conocerlo, y verlo cuando quieras. A si que no te preocupes lo he pensado y yo me haré cargo. Pensé que tenías que saberlo, eso es todo. –

Allen la miró impresionado, ella lo estaba tomando de la mejor manera y el se comportaba como un idiota, reaccionó cuando vio que se despedía y se daba vuelta. Corrió a ella y la abrazó por detrás. No se lo pensó dos veces cuando le dijo:

-¿Te casas con migo? –le preguntó.

Hinata dejó de respirar, ¿Qué?. Lentamente se volteó a él y lo miró con una sonrisa.

-No tienes que hacer esto Allen, no vine para obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres. Los siento, no era mi intención que te sintieras presionado. –

Allen sonrió, de repente el viejo Allen estaba de vuelta.

-Hinata, no lo hago por obligación, la verdad es que yo me enamoré de ti y desde hace tres semanas que no te he visto, sentía que no podía más, no podía seguir con mi vida, me reproche mil veces por no haberte pedido tu número y saber de ti, incluso estaba dispuesto a regresar mañana mismo con mi madre y dejar que manejara mi vida como le diera en gana, tu eres mi complemento y sin ti yo no soy nada…. Te extrañe….—

Hinata estaba feliz, si lo intentaba tal vez podría ser feliz con el amor. Comenzó a llorar

-¡Yo también te amo! – seguido de eso lo abrazó. -¿Por qué siento que acabas de decir lo que yo también sentí sin ti?

Allen sonrió, dios era bueno con él. Sin duda que ella le correspondiera era lo mejor, si Hinata estaba con él, entonces estaba dispuesto a confrontar a su madre.

-¿Entonces eso es un sí? –

Hinata se separó de él y le miró seriamente.

-Allen, esto es serio, sabes que no es un juego -

Aún sonriente él le contestó:

-Lo sé, pero si nos amamos esto ya no es un juego y si vamos a tener un bebé ¿No crees que podríamos darle una familia?, un papá, una hermosa mamá… -

Ella volvió a sonreir -¿Te das cuenta de que no estamos tan paranoicos? Es decir, no estamos tan… -

-¿Asustados? –

Hinata asintió

-Tomemos las cosas de la mejor manera, yo estoy nervioso y si estoy asustado es solo de la idea de no ser el mejor padre, pero aún así daré lo mejor de mí para aprender y si estoy tranquilo es porque tú estás conmigo –

Ella no podía creer que existiera un chico tan positivo y bueno como él. Lo miró atentamente y se perdió en su mirada.

-¿Hinata? –

-¿Si? –

-¿Te puedo besar? – Hinata se dio cuenta que él le miraba los labios fijamente.

-S-si – dijo en un susurro. Rápidamente Allen atacó sus labios en un beso demandante, apasionado, desesperado por beber de ellos y saciarse, aunque eso sería imposible, jamás se cansaría de ellos. Hinata sentía que le faltaba el aire, se sentía en las nubes, Allen besaba bien, demasiado bien y ella tampoco se cansaría de él. Se separaron por la falta de aire y juntaron sus frentes mientras sonreían.

-¿Esto es un sí? – Le dijo él.

-Si! –

-Te amo chica extraordinaria que se metió en mi cabeza y mi corazón en tan sólo unas semanas –

-Te amo guía turístico que me enamoró con su forma de ser y su sonrisa cautivadora –

-Jajajajaja, ¿Tienes hambre? –

-Un poco –

-Entonces vamos – le dijo mientras le tomaba de la mano y la llevaba con él.

Comían en la Cabaña y Allen comenzó a hablar.

-¿Hinata? –

-¿Qué pasa? –

-¿Qué has pensado sobre la Universidad? –

-Sobre eso, pienso que sería mejo tomar las clases en Línea, yo no sé como decírselo a mis padres y si asisto a clases con el tiempo se darán cuenta de mi estado y prefiero tomarme mi tiempo para decirle a mis padres a que alguien más lo haga. –

-Perfecto, entonces te tengo una propuesta –

-¿Cuál? –

-Que nos casemos mañana mismo y nos quedemos aquí hasta que nazca nuestro hijo, por supuesto yo te proporcionaré los medios para que estudies en línea desde aquí –

Hinata lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Qué nos casemos mañana? –

-¿Por qué no? –

-¿Está seguro? –

-Absolutamente –

-Bien, pero antes… ¿No crees que deberíamos conocernos mejor? –

-Tienes razón conozcámonos hoy mismo. – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Hasta aquí…

Soredewa Mata Ashita

,


	12. Chapter 11

"Amar Otra Vez"

NarutoShippuden x D´Gray-man.

Universo Alterno.

HinataxAllen

(Aquí Hinata y Allen ya tienen 19).

CAPITULO 11: "A CONOCERNOS"

Mi Enredo,

Mi Vida,

Mi Decisión,

Dispuesta a resultados

Yo vivo el día a día

En vez del ayer,

Mi corazón en pedazos,

Amor extraordinario

Amar otra vez, Amar otra vez.

ISLA AL NORTE DE GALES

(Domingo 21 de Abril del 2015) 7:30 pm

Caminaban por la playa tomados de la mano, casi no había gente así que estaba tranquilo. Allen la invitó a sentarse en la arena. Luego de eso, él habló:

-¿Puedo empezar? –

Hinata asintió.

-Bueno, tu sabes lo que te dije de mi madre, durante todas estas semanas no había tenido contacto con ningún conocido, pero he estado hablando con un amigo que me ayudó en mi escape. Hace poco me llamó y me contó que desde que me fui, mi madre esta como loca buscándome, ha contratado a varios detectives e incluso ya esta rastreando las placas de mi auto. –

-Wow, espera un momento, ¿Seguro que no eres un criminal? – le preguntó Hinata

Allen sonrió y meneó la cabeza –No, claro que no Hinata, tal vez lo que te digo te parece exagerado –

-Y lo es, y no le veo algo por lo que tu madre tenga que armar tanto alboroto si tú ya no eres un menor de edad. -

Allen suspiró, tendría que decirle a Hinata quien era, solo esperaba que no reaccionara negativamente, como en su momento Road lo había hecho.

-Hinata, ¿Recuerdas cuando te pregunté si no sabías quien era yo? - Preguntó Allen, Hanta solo asintió.

-Supongo que no vez la noticias o no lees revistas empresariales y porque no, de espectáculos también. –

-La verdad es que no tengo tiempo más que para la Universidad –

Allen asintió –Entiendo, bien pues soy un joven empresario, la verdad es que nací en el ceno de una familia llena de lujos, privilegios y riquezas, tal vez suene muy presuntuoso de mi parte, pero en realidad esto no ha sido fácil para mí, soy el heredero del Imperio D´Cambell. –

Hinata estaba sorprendida, eso no se lo esperaba, en realidad creía que diría que era un actor o un modelo, pero no eso. De pronto lo recordó, su padre le había hablado alguna vez de las empresas D´Cambell, eran poderosos en los negocios y se estaban abriendo paso en Japón.

-Creo que ya he escuchado eso, se dice que son una familia muy poderosa por así decirlo. –

-Así es, y si tomas en cuenta mi situación y el que mi madre me quiera controlar incluso ahora, pues todo esto no es muy favorable para mí, ella intenta controlarme aún ahora. –

-¿Entonces por eso intentas cubrirte con las gafas oscuras y la gorra? –

-Así es, se que suena exagerado pero, desde pequeño yo… he tenido que cargar con esto, sólo por ser el primogénito. Cuando cumplí los 5 años fui presentado a la sociedad y a partir de ahí, mi madre comenzó dirigir mi vida, que ropa había de ponerme, que clases he de tomar, que es lo que debía comer, ni siquiera podía probar un dulce o comerme un chocolate, porque mi madre siempre me sorprendía y me reprendía, no podía jugar como un pequeño de mi edad porque decía que me ensuciaría, a ella siempre le han importado las apariencias, yo siempre tenía que ser cuidadoso con lo que hacía y decía. Incluso cuando terminé la preparatoria, mi madre insistió en que no iría a la Universidad, sino que tomaría clases en casa, por medio de un buen profesor quién me está enseñando todo lo que debo aprender sobre Administración de empresas y negocios empresariales, porque ella quiere que comience a hacerme cargo de los negocios, incluso cuando cumplí los 15 años ella ya había convencido a mi padre de que yo debía comenzar a asistir a la empresa para aprender. Eso sin contar que comenzó a arreglarme citas con desconocidas y esas cosas y De hecho antes ya me había enamorado. –Hinata lo miró sorprendida.

Allen sonrió y continuó – Si… bueno… creo que era eso a lo que llamaban el Primer Amor, yo cuando la conocí solo tenía 12 años. – Hinata sonrió. (Ambos eran tan similares). Allen continuó:

-Se llamaba Road Camelot, era una estudiante de intercambio. Durante dos años fuimos amigos y nos conocimos bien, cuando cumplí los 14 ya éramos novios, pero todo cambió dos años después, Como te había dicho cuando cumplí los 15 mi madre me había obligado a ir a la empresa, y ya casi no nos veíamos, ella ya no era la misma, se portaba diferente, y luego terminó con migo, dijo que ya no pasábamos tiempo juntos y que no soportaba la carga de ser la novia de "Allen Walker". Y es que en ocasiones los paparatzzis nos perseguían, y a ella le molestaba, aunque me dijo que me amaba, siento que solo fue un pretexto para despedirse de mí, puesto que días después ella se fue a los Estados Unidos. Me decepcioné bastante ¿sabes?, juré que no me volvería a enamorar si sufriría de esa manera, desde ese día, yo me iba de fiesta con mis amigos, tomaba cuanto podía, y bueno… yo… me relacionaba con muchas mujeres. –

Hinata lo interrumpió:

-En pocas palabras te volviste un Playbol –

Allen asintió –Asi es, yo estaba resentido con ella y cuando se fue yo decidí que cambiaría y luego se me ocurrió la brillante idea de que tomaría una actitud rebelde, que sería otro e intenté desafiar a mi madre. Los reporteros y fotógrafos me seguían, ellos me tomaban fotos en las fiestas, con varias mujeres, a veces los tipos problemáticos me provocaban a una pelea y yo les respondía, no es como si me fuera a dejar, pensaban que por ser un niño rico no podría defenderme y terminaba envuelto en un escándalo tras otro, al ser una figura pública terminaba en las revistas de espectáculos, debido a eso mi madre intentaba controlarme cada vez más, me llamaba la atención y yo solo intentaba ignorarla, no quería hacer algo que ella quisiera esta vez. Fui un idiota, porque mi madre explotó hace un mes. Para intentar controlarme, me buscó una prometida, y realizó una cena de compromiso, por supuesto no sabía qué hacer, cuando a mi madre se le mete algo a la cabeza, no hay nadie que le haga cambiar de opinión. Busqué a mis amigos y ellos me ayudaron, el día de la cena me escapé de la casa y me vine aquí, mi madre tiene influencias y ellos predijeron que el primer lugar en el que me buscaría sería en los aeropuertos, así que la mejor idea sería no salir del país e irme a un lugar en el que no me buscaría. Gales. Me vine para acá, luego me gritaste ¡Oye tu! Y me llamaste la atención, luego te vi en la playa correteando como una niña y me gustaste, después comenzamos a convivir y me enamoré de ti. Y aquí estoy –

Hinata le sonrió. –Yo siento lo mismo. Pero… ¿Qué va a pasar con tu prometida? –

Allen la tomó de las mejillas con sus manos. –Tú eres la única mujer con la que quiero estar, eres la que yo amo y no me interesa nadie más, ese compromiso no es válido para mí – luego le dio un beso y continuó -¿Qué hay de ti?—

-Sabes, tu vida se parece a una telenovela, pero eso te ha traído hasta aquí… al igual que a mí, por algo que me pasó yo… estoy aquí también. –

-Te escucho –

-Yo también tuve un primer amor, pero yo no logré nada con él, al contrario, creo que terminé humillándome a mí misma. Allen, yo… tengo miedo de que te decepciones de mí… - A ella se le comenzaron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas.

Allen la miró sorprendido, luego de eso la abrazó muy fuerte. –Hinata, yo jamás me decepcionaría de ti. Eres la madre de mi hijo y a la que amo, tú me has dado razones para ser mejor persona. Así que no tengas miedo, no es necesario sentirte así ¿Está bien? –

Ella le miró y asintió. El parecía darle fuerzas para todo.

-Ok. Yo también me enamoré a los 12 años, Su nombre era Naruto Uzumaki cuando lo conocí él era un chico muy alegre, positivos y a donde quiera que iba llamaba mucho la atención y siempre estaba rodeado de amigos. A diferencia de él yo era muy tímida, callada y por eso nunca tuve amigos, siempre estuve sola, y así hasta que cumplí los 15, yo siempre estaba sola en la preparatoria, era la marginada social, y casi siempre me molestaban. Hasta que un día me cansé y quise por una vez en la vida ser alguien valiente, quería tener el valor de confesarle mis sentimientos a Naruto y aunque él estaba enamorado de alguien más, yo quería que lo supiera así que aproveche la oportunidad en una fiesta que darían, cuando llegué y lo ví, él estaba un poco pasado de copas y aún así yo quería hablar con él, y creo que él sabía lo sentía, pues luego sin más me besó, no sé cómo pero aún cuando estaba consciente de lo que pasaba, me dejé llevar por que su comportamiento mu había hecho creer que tal vez el estaba pensando en algo serio con migo que tal vez quería que nos diéramos una oportunidad… -Ella sonrió irónicamente. –Fui una estúpida, al día siguiente, me dijo que lo olvidara, que había sido un error, que no sabía lo que hacía y ese mismo día me enteré que él y la chica que le gustaba están saliendo. Me sentí una estúpida por haberme entregado una noche y al día siguiente después de decirme eso, él simplemente me ignoraba, y así fue durante casi un año y medio el me sonreía en ocasiones y yo le miraba confundida, pero cuando aparecía su novia el simplemente pasaba de mí, durante ese tiempo sentía que estaba jugando conmigo y se burlaba de mí, me lastimaba muchísimo. Hasta que un día simplemente quise recuperar algo de mi dignidad, yo no le iba a permitir que se burlara de mí, no quería verlo más, ya no, así que hablé con mi padre, y le pedí que me permitiera venir a estudiar a Inglaterra, lo convencí y finalmente decidí dejar todo atrás y comenzar de nuevo, afortunadamente funcionó, me concentré en mis estudios y olvidé todo aquello que me hizo daño aunque a veces habían cosas que me recordaban a él y me reprendía a mí misma cuando lo hacía, dos años después, mi vida cambió cuando tomé un seminario y conocí al verdadero chico de mis sueños, si porque desde que te ví por primera vez me sentí confundida y cuando comenzamos a convivir mi corazón cobró vida y volvía a latir como loco. Gracias a ti, a tu mirada, a tu sonrisa, supe lo que era volver a amar. Te amo Allen, y te lo puedo asegurar porque ahora el solo recuerdo de Naruto Uzumaki ya no me causa siquiera dolor. – terminó Hinata con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Hinata – le dijo Allen mientras retiraba las lágrimas de sus ojos con sus pulgares. –Te juro que si me encuentro con él, siento que no voy a poder reprimirme las ganas de… -

-Esta bien Allen, no pienses en él, ya todo quedó atrás –

-Es un patán que se aprovechó del más dulce e inocente amor que sentiste por él –

-¿Sabes Allen?, cuando despertamos esa mañana juntos… yo… sentí mucho miedo… creí que… por un momento pensé que… dirías lo mismo, que estabas arrepentido y que había sido un error. Pero luego tú me dijiste esas cosas tan lindas –

-Hinata –

-Se que no fue la gran cosa pero para mí significó mucho, me hiciste sentir que valía algo… -

-Tú eres muy valiosa para mí. Tú y mi hijo. –

-Te amo, te amo, te amo! – Gritó Hinata mientras se lanzaba a él y lo tiraba en la arena, ambos reían y pronto comenzaron a jugar.

Ambos daban un paso más y comenzaba una nueva vida…

.

.

..

Próximo Cap. la boda y aparece Lavi Bockman


	13. Capitulo 12

"Amar Otra Vez"

NarutoShippuden x D´Gray-man.

Universo Alterno.

HinataxAllen

(Aquí Hinata y Allen ya tienen 19).

 **Nota del autor:** Otro de mis animes favoritos es Kurositsuji así que Sebastian, el mayordomo de Allen es el mismo de ese anime. Solo que no es un demonio es normal.

CAPITULO 12: "La Boda, aparece Lavi Bockman y Yu Kanda"

Mi Enredo,

Mi Vida,

Mi Decisión,

Dispuesta a resultados

Yo vivo el día a día

En vez del ayer,

Mi corazón en pedazos,

Amor extraordinario

Amar otra vez, Amar otra vez.

ISLA AL NORTE DE GALES

(Lunes 22 de Abril del 2015) 7:30 am

Allen y Hinata despertaban muy temprano. Habían dormido juntos y despertar al lado del otro era simplemente maravilloso.

–¿Dormiste bien? –preguntó Allen.

–Si, muy bien –le dijo ella.

–Hoy nos casamos.

–Lo sé.

.

.

.

Ambos bajaron mas tarde. Desayunaron algo, luego se dirigieron a una tienda de ropas a comprar lo que llevarían puesto en su ceremonia. Mientras Hinata compraba un vestido para la ocasión, Allen, quien la esperaba recibió una llamada de Lavi.

–Allen, ya tengo todo listo. No puedo creer que las cosas hayan dado un giro drástico. Enserio no puedo creer que vayas a ser papá.

Allen sonrió –Estoy feliz amigo. Normalmente debería estar asustado pero estoy que muero de felicidad. Ella es perfecta.

–jajajaja ya veo que sí. Bueno nos vemos más tarde. Yu viene conmigo y no te preocupes no las arreglamos para venir sin que tu madre se diera cuenta.

–Tengan cuidado.

–Ok.

Allen colgó y miró a Hinata que venía hacia él.

–¿Has terminado?

Hinata asintió y ambos se retiraron. Se dirigieron a una tienda lujosa de anillos. Hinata se sorprendió y trató de convencer a Allen de que no era necesario gastar tanto en un anillo.

–Vamos, mi esposa debe lucir lo mejor.

–Allen, enserio no…

–Tal vez haya alguno que te guste.

Allen la arrastro hasta los aparadores en donde se mostraban hermosos anillos. Finalmente y tras convencerla de que no importaba el costo, eligieron uno.

–No puedo creer que me hayas convencido ¿Siempre eres así de insistente?

–Solo un poco… –Allen la abrazó–. Vamos a comer algo, nuestro hijo debe estar hambriento.

Hinata le miró tiernamente por lo dicho –Aún es muy pequeño.

–Pero tiene hambre.

–No es verdad –Hinata sonreía

–Te digo que sí. Es mi hijo, ¿porqué no habría de saber que le sucede?

–Aún así es imposible –Hinata seguía riendo.

.

.

.

Inglaterra Reino Unido…

La Señora Lin se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro en la sala de su enorme mansión mientras su esposo el Señor Cross Walker Marian la observaba sentado.

–Seis semanas, seis malditas semanas y ese mal hijo no se ha comunicado con nosotros ¿Acaso no le importamos? –Se quejó la madre de Allen.

–Vamos mujer, por eso te dije que no le metieras presión y menos con una prometida ¿Qué esperabas?. Tu misma provocaste esto. Conocemos a nuestro hijo así que cuando sea el momento, él regresará.

–¡Pero cuando! Ni los detectives han podido dar con él.

–Ya aparecerá.

–Por lo visto parece que a ti no te importa lo que pase con tu hijo.

–Estoy preocupado, pero sé que pronto nos dará una señal de vida.

–A ti se te olvida que es el heredero de las compañías Di´Cambell y que pudieron secuestrarlo.

–Nuestro hijo ha sido entrenado incluso por ex agentes de la CIA y también he recibido entrenamiento por japoneses. Él sabrá defenderse.

–¡NO ME IMPORTA SI FUE ENTRANADO POR CHINOS! ¡YO QUIERO A MI HIJO! –Gritó la señora Lin.

Croos suspiró mientras fumaba… Su esposa siempre gritaba.

–¡SEBASTIAN! ¡Ven rápido!

.

.

.

Isla al Norte de Gales 6:00 pm

–Rous, que bueno que has venido amiga.

–Realmente estoy sorprendida.

–Igual yo.

Allen se acercó a ella con Lavi y Yu tras él.

–Hinata, ellos son mis mejores amigos.

–Mucho gusto soy Hyuga Hinata.

–Yo soy Lavi Bockman –le dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

–Yu Kanda –dijo un peliazul muy serio.

Hinata le regresó el saludo –Ella es Rous Cloud, mi amiga.

Luego de las presentaciones se dirigieron al lugar en donde se realizaría la boda secreta. Fue en el interior de un cuarto de Hotel en el que Lavi se había encargado de los arreglos.

Después de darse el sí se dispusieron a comer en un lugar privado.

–Me caes realmente bien Hinata, espero que tu y Allen sean felices.

Hinata sonrió –gracias por tus deseos Lavi-san

–Si necesitas saber algo vergonzoso de Allen puedes decirme, yo te daré la mejor información –le dijo Lavi Divertido.

–Lo tomaré en cuenta gracias.

–Oye, oye Lavi, deja de avergonzarme frente a mi esposa.

–Este tonto disfruta divirtiéndose con las personas, espero que pronto llegue alguien que te ponga en tu lugar –mencionó Yu.

–Jajajajajaja. Vamos amigo solo debes sonreír –comentó divertido Lavi.

–¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo piensas decirle a tu familia? –preguntó Yu a Allen.

Hinata y Allen se miraron y luego él contestó.

–Hinata y yo decidimos que nos quedaremos aquí hasta que nazca el niño y después… creo que lo más conveniente sería Ir a Japón y hablar primero con los padres de Hinata. Después iremos con mis padres.

–Ya quiero ver la cara que pondrá la Señora Lin –comentó Lavi.

Hinata se puso nerviosa por lo dicho. Allen se dio cuenta.

–No te preocupes yo te protegeré –le dijo Allen muy seguro.

–El que me digas eso significa que no será algo bueno lo que nos espera ¿No?.

–No será fácil tratar con mi madre pero tendrás mi apoyo.

–Bi-bien –tartamudeó Hinata nerviosa.

Después de cenar todos se despidieron de la pareja. Tanto Lavi y Yu como Rous debían regresar para no levantar sospechas.

–Cuídate Hina.

–Gracias por ser mi testigo.

–Para eso están las amigas.

Se abrazaron y luego ella subió a un auto seguida de Allen.

–¿No vamos al Hotel? –preguntó ella.

–No, en realidad renté una pequeña casa en Conwy –Dijo él con una sonrisa.

Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par ese lugar era uno de sus favoritos.

–Me gusta verte así de emocionada. En cuanto nos instalemos podremos salir y visitar el castillo y otros lugares más.

–Te amo! –Gritó Hinata emocionada.

–jajajaja –Allen también estaba emocionado.

(Viernes 26 de Noviembre del 2015)

Durante los meses siguientes Hinata estaba en contacto con Ino. Ella era la única que sabía todo lo sucedido y del embarazo de Hinata.

–¿cómo van las cosas por allá? –preguntó Hinata a Ino.

–Pues normal. Todos estamos en exámenes y casi no nos vemos. En cuanto a tu familia, bueno ellos están ansiosos porque vayas a visitarlos.

–No lo sé, creo que iré a fin de año pero no me quedaré mucho, para ese entonces mi bebé estará recién nacido y no podría dejarlo tanto tiempo.

–¿Es que no piensas venir con tu esposo e Hijo?

–No creo que sea conveniente y además el Doctor ya nos ha dicho que un bebé recién nacido no puede viajar.

–Ya veo, espero que todo salga bien.

–Te noto algo… ¿Desanimada? ¿Qué pasa Ino? A mí no puedes engañar.

–Pasa que ya estoy cansada de Sai. Es tan… indeciso, no sabe lo que quiere y además cuando dice que me ama al otro día lo veo coqueteando con otra. Ya no puedo con esto, ¿así es como se siente Hina?

–Si. Y creo que deberías dejarlo por la paz. Por lo que me has contado, si no le pones un alto él seguirá jugando contigo. No vale la pena amiga.

–Gracias amiga, tienes razón. No perderé más mí tiempo con él.

–Entonces ¿nos vemos en Navidad? –Comentó Ino más animada.

–Por supuesto.

Luego de eso, ambas colgaron y Hinata suspiró. Con 8 meses de embarazo Hinata seguía tomando sus clases en línea y salía de paseo con Allen. Él era muy atento e incluso cuando el bebé pateaba y Allen lo sentía, este armaba un gran alboroto. Hacía falta verlo para darse cuenta de que era el más emocionado por su hijo. En los antojos ni que decir, Allen hacía hasta lo imposible para conseguirle todo lo que ella pidiera. Aún así no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por ocultárselo a su familia ¿Qué dirían cuando ella se presentara con un esposo y un Hijo en brazos? No lo sabía pero esperaba que lo tomaran de la mejor manera.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Allen tras ella mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba su abultado vientre.

–Sí. Es solo que… no sé cómo voy a poder fingir ante mi familia que soy mamá.

–Eres una mujer de carácter fuerte, sabrás que hacer en el momento indicado. Lo siento mi amor pero debemos hacer esto.

Hinata asintió. Pronto las cosas cambiarían.


	14. Chapter 13

"Amar Otra Vez"

NarutoShippuden x D´Gray-man.

Universo Alterno.

HinataxAllen

(Aquí Hinata y Allen ya tienen 19).

 **Nota del autor:** Lo siento, lo siento acabo de llegar de mis vacaciones y aquí estoy con nuevo cap.

CAPITULO 13: "NACIMIENTO, ¡Qué feliz soy!"

Mi Enredo,

Mi Vida,

Mi Decisión,

Dispuesta a resultados

Yo vivo el día a día

En vez del ayer,

Mi corazón en pedazos,

Amor extraordinario

Amar otra vez, Amar otra vez.

Isla al Norte de Gales, Conwy (10 de diciembre del 2015) 3:03 am

Hinata se removía en la cama, hasta que despertó a su esposo, quien, se incorporó al instante al escuchar un quejido de ella.

–Mi amor, ¿estás bien? Dime ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó él ya alterado.

–A-allen… ¡Ahhhhhhhh! ¡me duele!

–¿Q-Qué? ¡¿Dónde?! –preguntó este tocándole el abultado vientre.

–Creo… que… voy a tener al bebé

Allen abrió los ojos grandemente y sonrió –¿De verdad?

Hinata solo pudo asentir –rápido llévame al hospital.

Allen saltó de la cama con increíble rapidez y corrió al armario, sacó una maleta y una pañalera ya listos para la ocasión y salió de la habitación con ellas en la mano.

Hinata miró incrédula la puerta por donde salió su esposo hacía unos instantes y molesta le gritó.

–¡IDIOTA! ¿¡NO SE TE OLVIDA ALGO?!

Allen entró rápidamente –Lo siento amor estoy nervioso.

–ahhhhhhhhh! Des- descuida….

.

.

.

.

Hospital 6:30 am

Allen caminaba de un lado a otro sin parar. Necesitaba noticias de su esposa e hijo y aún no le decían nada, estaba preocupado. De pronto, el médico a cargo salió de la habitación y miró a Allen.

–¡Doctor! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo están mi esposa e hijo?

El doctor sonrió –No se preocupe, todo está bien, felicidades es usted padre de un hermoso varón. El pequeño a pesar de haber nacido antes de tiempo, está saludable. Y su esposa está bien, de hecho mañana mismo podrá llevárselos a casa.

–Oh! Gracias doctor! –Allen abrazó al doctor –¿puedo verlos?

El doctor asintió y Allen se apresuró a llegar a la habitación. En cuanto entró, miró a Hinata, quien se encontraba en la cama con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos. Se acercó lentamente y sentía que el corazón se le salía. Esa pequeña cosita era su hijo.

Hinata lo miró y sonrió.

–Ven, acércate. Tu hijo quiere conocerte –le dijo ella.

El se acercó rápidamente y besó la frente de ella para después, mirar a su pequeño.

–E… es tan pequeño…. Por dios no tengo palabras…..

Sorprendentemente para ella, Allen comenzó a llorar.

–Amor, no puedo creer que seas tan llorón.

Allen se talló los ojos con su brazo y sonrió.

–Es que es tan hermoso….

El pequeño tenía la piel blanca y tenía unos cabellitos negro-azulados, los había heredado de su madre sin duda. Sus ojos eran los mismos que los de él, de tonos lilas y al parecer también había heredado su alegría, pues su boquita se descompuso en una pequeña sonrisa.

–¡Mira Hinata! Mi hijo ha sonreído, sin duda está contento.

Hinata asintió contenta. Cuando se enteró de su embarazo ella sin duda se había asustado. Sinceramente, había pensado que su vida había terminado pero Allen Walker le había demostrado por primera vez que habían hombres sinceros y responsables y que no todos eran iguales. Este día él estaba logrando que fuera el mejor de su vida dejando atrás todos los malos momentos y las desilusiones.

–El doctor dice que todo ha salido bien y que mañana mismo podremos irnos de aquí. Así que descansa, debes estar cansada…. Buen trabajo mamá.

Al escuchar sus palabras, Hinata comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas.

–Vamos mi vida, ¿quién es la llorona ahora?

Luego de eso, la enfermera entró a la habitación y se llevó al bebé a los cuneros.

.

.

.

 **Inglaterra, Reino Unido** (mismo día)

La señora Lin se encontraba histérica en la sala de su gran mansión, mientras hablaba con su Hija Leenale y su esposo Croos.

–Esto ya no me gusta nada, ya pasó casi un año y no hemos sabido nada de él y tu no pareces preocupado.

–Descuida mujer, hace poco tuve una llamada de él y está bien, pronto regresará.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Y PORQUÉ NO ME LO HAS DICHO?!

–Cálmate mujer… sabía que te pondrías así.

–NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME!

–Es por esa actitud que mi hermano salió huyendo de aquí madre –contestó Leenle con voz calmada y acostumbrada al comportamiento de su madre.

–Silencio niña, y tú… por lo menos rastreaste la llamada?

–Lo siento mujer, lo olvidé.

–¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE YO TENGA QUE HACER TODO AQUÍ! ¡SEBASTIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Tanto padre e hija suspiraron, como envidiaban a Allen por no estar ahí tratando con esa fiera…

.

.

.

 **Japón** (12 de Diciembre)

Neji Hyuga= 17 años

Hanabi Hyuga= 14 años

Hanabi y su madre, Hana Hyuga, se encontraban sentadas en la sala de su mansión mientras la mayor se dedicaba a tejer.

–Madre….

–¿Qué pasa mi niña?

–Bueno…. ¿no extrañas a Hina?

Hana dejó de lado su bordado y la miró con una leve sonrisa.

–Claro que la extraño… pero es el camino que ella eligió para su futuro y nosotros no podemos decirle que hacer.

Hanabi asintió –entiendo, pero… cuando esté aquí no podrá quedarse mes que sólo dos días, ella lo ha dicho ya… ¿qué podría ser más importante que quedarse con nosotros en estas épocas?

–No lo sé… supongo que tiene mucho trabajo en la Universidad. Las cosas se complican más cuando estás en ese nivel y puede que en Inglaterra sean más estrictos.

Hanabi asintió no muy convencida.

–De todas formas, debemos prepararnos para recibirla y que se sienta bien –finalizó Hana.

.

.

Ino se encontraba en la cafetería con sus amigos (Sakura,Sasuke,Naruto, Shikamaru, Shion, Temari, Gaara, Matsuri y Sai)

–Vamos chicos, casi no nos vemos…

–Ino tiene razón, deberíamos realizar una reunión… ¿qué les parece el 26? –Recomendó Matsuri animada.

–No es mala idea… –comentó Naruto sonriente.

Todos asintieron.

De pronto el teléfono de Ino comenzó a sonar y todos incluyendo Sai la miraron.

–Déjame adivinar…. Hinata Hyuga –comentó Sakura sonriente, en tanto Naruto se tensaba un poco.

–Para qué te digo que no si sí… ¿Bueno?... ¿¡QUÉ!?... –Gritó en tanto todos le miraban ella se disculpó y se levanto de la mesa para alejarse un poco.

 **=Conversación=**

–No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo Hina Felicidades –dijo Ino muy emocionada, pero en tono bajito.

"–Gracias Ino realmente estoy feliz y Allen está encantado con el Bebé"

–Espera, dijiste "él" Bebé… eso quiere decir que… ¿fue niño?

"–Si."

Ino comenzó a saltar –Quiero conocerloooooooooo mira estoy fuera de casa ahora pero dame una hora…. No, media hora y nos conectamos por videochat para que me lo presentes ¿Está bien?

"–Ok, amiga, nos vemos en media hora"

–Te quiero.

 **=Fin de la conversación=**

Ino colgó y regresó a la mesa.

–No puedo creer que aún sean amigas. Ya ha pasado un tiempo –comentó Sakura

–Hinata es una excelente persona y a pesar de estar lejos ella sigue en contacto conmigo –dijo Ino tranquilamente.

–Pues creo que estoy celosa, se supone que tu eres mi mejor amiga.

–Pues no deberías, ¿o se te olvida que dejaste de hablarme un tiempo cuando entraste a la Universidad? Hiciste otras amigas y a mí me dejaste de lado.

–Bueno ya, no es para tanto.

–Bueno chicos entonces ¿una reunió el 26? –Preguntó Matsuri a lo que todos aceptaron.

–Ok chicos lo siento pero me surgió algo inesperado y tengo que irme ya, pero ya quedamos para el 26 –dijo Ino despidiéndose con la mano.

–Bueno… yo también debo irme –comentó Naruto y se fue tras Ino.

–Todos siempre actuando raro –dijo Sai.

Naruto alcanzó a Ino y la detuvo.

–Ino, espera…

Ino volteó a verlo.

–¿Qué pasa Naruto?

–Se que no debería preguntarte… pero… ¿ella esta bien?

Ino se sorprendió por aquello y sonrió.

–Si. Naruto, ella esta bien.

–Ok.

–¿Te puedo dar una consejo?

Naruto solo asintió.

–No sigas culpándote por lo que sucedió –Naruto la miró sorprendido–. Verás yo he querido disculparme contigo por haberte dicho esas cosas, la verdad… No debí hacerlo, creo que ambos cometieron un error y eso es normal… la gente se equivoca ¿Sabes? Asi que…

–No… –Naruto negó varias veces–. En realidad también siento que necesito hablar con ella y pedirle disculpas… yo…. Fue muy tarde cuando comprendí que tal vez esto no había sido un error, además eso me hizo darme cuenta de que me estaba engañando a mí mismo con respecto a Sakura y por eso lo nuestro no funcionó. Creo que solo perdimos tiempo valioso…

Ino lo miró con lástima, tal vez él no se había dado cuenta, pero le estaba dejando a conocer que sentía algo por Hinata. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, pues ella ya tenía una familia… acababa de formarla.

–Bueno… si te sirve de consuelo… yo podría hablar con ella y ver la forma de que hablen y cierren por fin este ciclo…

Naruto la miró sorprendido.

–¿Ella vendrá?

–Si, aunque aún no me ha dicho cuando pero lo hará.

Naruto sonrió, podría volver a verla.

–Por favor avísame en cuanto sepas algo.

Ino asintió y se dio la vuelta –bueno, me tengo que ir, adiós!

.

.

.

 **Isla al Norte de Gales, Conwy** (10 de diciembre del 2015) 5:00pm

Hinata y Allen se encontraban en la cama con su bebé, el pequeño Nea Di´Cambell. Ambos habian elegido el nombre en honor al querido abuelo de Allen, quien había fallecido hacía varios años.

Hinata lo cambiaba con un lindo mameluco blanco de conejito, se veía tan tierno, con esas mejillitas sonrosadas.

–Hijo mío, a ti también te tocó ser tan lindo… –le habló Allen.

–Creo que ya está listo…

Hinata se dirigió a su Lap-top y se conectó con Ino.

–Muéstramelo, muéstramelo Hina….

Hinata y Allen sonrieron y este le pasó el Bebé a Hinata. En cuanto ella se lo mostró Ino soltó un chillido.

–Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Allen y Hinata comenzaron a reír por la reacción de la chica.

–¿Cuál es su nombre? –preguntó Ino.

–Nea, es Nea Di´Cambell

–Hay que lindo, quisiera comérmelo a besos, Hola bebé, Hola –Ino le hablaba y hacía gestos al pequeño Nea.

–Hola Ino, ¿Cómo has estado? –preguntó Allen sonriente.

–Bien Allen, felicidades.

–Gracias.

–¿Y que tal las cosas por allá? ¿Qué harán ahora?

–Bueno… Hinata irá el 25 a Japón pero solo serán dos días, nuestro hijo no puede estar solo sin su madre mucho tiempo –comentó Allen.

Ino asintió.

–Yo espero que las cosas salgan bien y que pueda comportarme normal ante mi familia… –comentó Hinata.

–Pues ni hablar tendré que esperar a cargar a este pequeño… hola bebé…

El pequeño Nea era muy risueño y solo agitaba sus bracitos hacia la pantalla.

Luego de un rato de conversación ambas cortaron.

–Mi amor, faltan algunos días, debes comenzar a prepararte.

Hinata asintió.

.

.

.

.

Días después (25 de Diciembre) **Japón**

Hinata caminaba en el Aeropuerto mientras arrastraba tras de sí una pequeña maleta. Llevaba el cabello suelto y largo hasta la cintura y lo tenía en ondas, su habitual copete y los dos mechones a los lados un poco más largos, llevaba una boina blanca, acompañada de una chaqueta de cuero café abierta que mostraba una blusa blanca de cuello alto, un pantalón blanco y botas negras y largas hasta las rodillas. Caminaba mientras hablaba por teléfono con su esposo.

–¿Tienes los biberones?... recuerda que debes cuidarlos bien porque contienen mi leche y el bebé aún no puede beber de otra…. Ok, ¿Y los pañales?... están en el cajón…. En el primero…. Bien… no lo dejes solo ¿está bien?... los amo.

Luego de eso ella colgó mientras buscaba a su amiga Ino con la mirada, pues ella iría a recogerla.

En otra parte, Ino caminaba hacia la sala de espera y se sorprendió de encontrase con Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke. Se acercó a ellos.

–¿Ino? –preguntó Sakura.

–Chicos ¿qué hacen aquí?

–Sasuke-kun vino a recoger a Itachi-san y decidimos acompañarlo –comentó sonriente sakura–. ¿Y tú por qué estás aquí?

–Bueno yo vine a recoger a Hina…¡Oh por dios es ella! –Gritó Ino emocionada y Naruto miró en su dirección rápidamente.

–Hinata! –gritó Ino llamando su atención.

Ambas gritaron y corrieron a abrazarse. Naruto estaba estático, ¿ella era Hinata? ¿esa chica tímida? No podía ser, aquella chica era diferente, y hermosa…. Sobre todo hermosa. No podía dejar de mirarla.

–Ino… por fin estamos frente a frente –comentó Hinata emocionada.

–Tu debes ser Hinata Hyuga ¿no?, casi no te reconocía –se acercó Sakura a hablarle.

Fue entonces cuando Hinata cayó en cuenta que Ino no estaba sola, si no que estaban ellos ahí, los amigos de Naruto y él mismo. Lo miró y se veía más maduro y alto. Se sorprendió cuando no sintió nada de lo que sentía antes cuando él estaba cerca y mirándola como lo hacía. Claro era de esperarse, pues ahora había alguien más que le provocaba nerviosismos a pesar de estar casados.

Ella se recompuso y le dedicó una sonrisa a Sakura y le ofrecía la mano olvidando el pasado.

–Soy yo, mucho gusto Sakura.

Ella le devolvió el saludo –al menos Ino te habla de mí.

–Si…. –contestó Hinata dudando.

–Que tal Hinata, has cambiado –le dijo Sasuke.

–Uchiha-san –le dijo Hinata mientras aceptaba su mano para luego dirigirse a Naruto, quien le aceptó la mano rápidamente y le sonreía.

–Hinata… es bueno volver a verte –le dijo Naruto.

Ella asintió.

Ino se dio cuenta de la situación y habló:

–Bueno chicos… nosotras tenemos que irnos… adiós.

–Hinata –le habló Sakura–. Mañana habrá una reunión, estás invitada, espero que puedas ir.

–Gracias Sakura, ahí estaré.

Dicho esto ambas se retiraron ante la atenta mirada de Naruto quien estaba emocionado, ella iría a la fiesta.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí, una vez más disculpen la tardanza. Si quieren tener noticias de las actualizaciones de mis Fic´s visiten mi página de Facebook : **AMV de Animes, Mangas y un poco de Fanfic** : Naruterafanfics/?ref=bookmarks


	15. Chapter 14

"Amar Otra Vez"

NarutoShippuden x D´Gray-man.

Universo Alterno.

HinataxAllen

(Aquí Hinata y Allen ya tienen 19).

 **Nota importante:** El nombre del bebé es Nea Walker, lo siento me confundí, Di´cambell es el nombre de su compañía.

Si quieren saber sobre mis actualizaciones visiten mi página de Facebook: **AMV de Animes, Mangas y un poco de Fanfic**

CAPITULO 14: "Enfrenta tu pasado"

Mi Enredo,

Mi Vida,

Mi Decisión,

Dispuesta a resultados

Yo vivo el día a día

En vez del ayer,

Mi corazón en pedazos,

Amor extraordinario

Amar otra vez, Amar otra vez.

 **Isla al Norte de Gales, Conwy** (25 de diciembre del 2015)

Allen jugaba con su bebé en la cama. Gracias a dios su bebé era tranquilo, solo lloraba cuando tenía que cambiarle el pañal o cuando tenía hambre.

De pronto sonó su teléfono

––Amigo, ¿Cómo van las cosas? ––preguntó un entusiasmado Lavi.

––Todo bien, ¿Qué te ha dicho Sebastian?

––Tu madre sigue histérica, ¿No crees que ya es hora de regresar?

––¿Tú crees?

––Pienso que ya es hora Allen, me parece que es lo mejor. Ya ha pasado un buen tiempo.

––tienes razón, pero… me parece que antes de ir con nuestra familia, debemos ir con la de ella. Así es como habíamos quedado.

––entonces… ¿me darás una fecha para calmarla?

––Hablaré con Hinata y yo te aviso ¿Ok?

––Ok

 **Japón** (mismo día)

Neji Hyuga= 17 años

Hanabi Hyuga= 14 años

Hinata e Ino conversaban de camino a la Mansión Hyuga

––Cielos Hinata, estás espectacular.

––Tu estas espectacular Ino, es decir, mírame, acabo de dar a luz. Dudo mucho que este en forma.

––¿Bromeas?, gracias a ese embarazo tus senos crecieron y tus caderas son mas anchas es decir, mírate, incluso Naruto no dejaba de mirarte.

––Ino, no se supone que hablaríamos de él. Además, si me miró… ¿No crees que ya es demasiado tarde?

––Lo sé… pero… tu sabes que necesitan cerrar este ciclo, tienen que hablar en la fiesta.

––Ino, ¿A ti se te olvida que soy una mujer casada?

––No te estoy diciendo que te acuestes con él. Te digo que solo tienen que hablar y cerrar este capítulo.

––Lo cerré hace mucho.

––A mi no me engañas, tal vez aún hay algo que no te deja en paz y sabes que lo necesitas para estar completamente centrada en tu esposo y el pequeño Nea.

Hinata suspiró.

––OK. Pero solo lo haré si él me lo pide, yo no voy a rogarle ni pedirle nada ¿está bien?

––¡Bien!

.

.

.

––¡Hinata! ––gritó emocionada Hanabi.

Ambas se abrazaron y luego ella fue con su madre Hana.

––Madre… te extrañé mucho.

––Igual yo mi niña… que raro.. tus caderas son…

Hana se separó de Hinata y la miró sorprendida. Luego le dijo seriamente.

––¿Hinata? ¿Hay algo que debas decir?

Hinata estaba atónita. ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? Su madre siempre era intuitiva. Y estaba el detalle más importante… ella ya había dado a luz a 3 Hijos.

––Ma… madre… no sé de que hablas…

––¿Qué sucede mamá? ––preguntó Hanabi al ver el comportamiento de ambas.

Hana le sonrió.

––Nada hija ¿Por qué no vas a terminar tu tarea?

––Oh, es verdad tengo demasiada. Nos vemos más tarde hermana.

––¿Quieres que te ayude? ––preguntó Hinata en un intento por huir de su madre.

––Sabes que no me gusta que me ayuden a hacer mis cosas.

––Pero tal vez hay algo que no entiendas…

––¿Es enserio?

––O tal vez no…

––Nos vemos en la cena.

Hanabi subió las escaleras y desapareció rápidamente.

––Hinata. A tu habitación. Ahora.

Ambas estaban en la habitación de Hinata.

––¿No piensas decir nada?

––Mamá no se…

––Incluso tu mirada ha cambiado… No lo puedo creer Hinata, ¿Cómo es posible que no dijeras nada? Dime la verdad.

––Primero tienes que decirme que es lo que estas pensando madre.

––¿De verdad piensas seguir con este juego?

Hinata suspiró.

––Está bien Mamá… yo… tuve un bebé…

Hana se tapó la boca y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

––¿Cómo es eso posible Hinata?

––Mamá… yo…

Hana no la dejó hablar y la tomó de los hombros.

––Hinata ¿Qué hiciste con ese bebé? Tu no…

Hinata negó varias veces.

––No! Mamá, mi bebé está bien, yo jamás lo abandonaría.

––Entonces ¿en dónde está?

––Está con su padre.

Hana abrió los ojos grandemente.

––Todo tiene una explicación madre.

––Pues explícame porque no entiendo.

––Ok mamá. Yo… tuve a mi bebé hace unos días, exactamente le día 15.

––Lo tuviste hace poco.

––Así es yo… conocí a su padre… bueno él se llama Allen Walker…

––¿Es un Inglés?

Hinata asintió ––Mamá…

––¿Lo amas? ¿Él te ama?

––Si, lo amo y él a mí. Y también quiere al bebé. Pero déjame explicarte ¿si?

Ella asintió

––Allen Walker, yo lo conocí, en un seminario de leyes en la isla de Gales. Nosotros comenzamos a convivir porque él se ofreció a mostrarme los lugares turísticos del sitio.

––¿Y tú aceptaste? ¿De un desconocido?

––Tu sabes que mi debilidad siempre fueron los lugares históricos. Sé que fue arriesgado.

––Pudo haber sido un psicópata ¿En que estabas pensando? Tú sola en un lugar lejos de tu familia.

––Lo sé madre, pero desde que lo conocí sentí esa confianza… el no me inspiraba nada malo…

––Y luego que pasó.

––Nos hicimos amigos, y luego comencé a tener problemas con mis compañeras, ellas se unieron y me sacaron del cuarto de hotel en el que estábamos todas. Él me ofreció su habitación.

–¿Por qué no buscar otra?

––Porque todos los hoteles estaban al tope… realmente no tenía a donde ir, excepto por las bancas de las calles y eso no era una opción.

––Entonces ustedes…

––Allen me respetó mamá. El tenía una suite y la cama era enorme, a pesar de eso, me la dejó toda mientras él dormía en el sofá.

––Aún así tuviste un bebé.

––Después de eso estuvimos conviviendo más cerca, teníamos o tenemos tanto en común que inevitablemente comenzamos a sentir atracción el uno al otro. Cuando le dije que el seminario terminaría… nos sentimos tristes, no… comprendíamos lo que nos pasaba hasta que…

––Tuvieron relaciones…

––Si, un día antes de irme.. él me dijo que fuéramos a celebrar… bebimos más de la cuenta y nosotros…

––¡No puede ser lo irresponsable que fuiste Hinata! ¡¿Te imaginas como va a reaccionar tu padre cuando se entere?!

––¡No mamá! El no debe saberlo aún. Por favor, Allen y yo ya lo hemos hablado.

––¿Por qué tanto misterio Hinata? ¿Él te está obligando a esconderlo?

––No madre, Allen viene de una familia muy rica y poderosa en Inglaterra.

––¿Qué? Entonces lo está escondiendo.

––No… ¿me dejas terminar la historia?

––Continua.

––Bien… al día siguiente me fui… y después de tres semanas me dí cuenta de que lo extrañaba y que lo amaba.

––¿Cómo puedes enamorarte tan rápido Hija?

––Yo pienso que fue amor a primera vista. En fin… después de esas tres semanas yo… comencé a sentirme mal. Tuve mareos y nauseas, entonces… un doctor me dijo que estaba embarazada. Mi amiga Rous, me aconsejó que debía buscarlo y… así fue..yo… regresé Gales con la esperanza de que aún siguiera ahí y gracias a dios lo encontré. Le dije que estaba embarazada y… al principio se quedó sin habla. Me decepcioné porque pensé que tal vez lo negaría pero… no fue así, el me dijo que se había enamorado de mí y me pidió que me casara con él.

––¿Así? ¿Tan rápido?

––Si, yo no le creí, le dije que no jugara con esas cosas pero él me dijo que no estaba bromeando. Nos casamos madre, fue en Gales y nos quedamos ahí hasta que diera a luz a mi bebé.

––¿Por qué el misterio Hinata? ¿Y la Universidad?

––Allen me ofreció los medios para continuar mis estudios en Línea. En cuanto a lo del misterio… te dije que Allen proviene de una familia muy poderosa en Inglaterra, cuando lo conocí en Gales, él estaba huyendo de su madre.

––No entiendo ¿Por qué? ¿Qué edad tiene?

––Tiene la misma edad que yo madre, en cuanto la madre de Allen ella es algo especial, es una mujer autoritaria y desde que él era un niño ella siempre lo estaba controlando, dirigiendo su vida a su manera, solo porque él es el primogénito, el heredero. La gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando su madre le dijo que se casaría y le consiguió una prometida. Él no iba a casarse con una desconocida, así que huyó a Gales. Lugo nos conocimos, nunca tuvimos planeado que nos íbamos a enamorar madre… mucho menos que íbamos a tener un Hijo, pero así fue y ahora estamos juntos. Yo tengo que regresar mañana en la noche a Gales para cuidar de mi hijo.

––¿Es un niño?

––Si. Se llama Nea Walker.

––¿Por qué no lo has traído?

––No podemos ahora, pero lo haremos. Allen tiene planeado enfrentar a su madre y darme mi lugar como su esposa y también a nuestro hijo. El ya tiene el apellido, pero su familia tampoco lo conoce ni a mí. Es complicado debido a que el tiene una gran responsabilidad por ser quien es.

––¿Me juras que te dará tu lugar?

––Así es mamá. Créeme que él es un chico responsable. Lo ha sido desde que se enteró que estaba embarazada. Él ha corrido con todos los gastos del bebé y de mí. Lo ha hecho muy bien.

Hana abrazó a su hija.

––Entonces te deseo que seas felíz, por dios… soy abuela… Quiero conocerlo.

––tengo una fotografía en mi celular.

Hinata le mostró la fotografía de su bebé a su madre, quien lloraba de emoción.

––Es hermoso…

––Madre, no puedes decirle a nadie, por ahora vamos a esperar a que Nea cumpla por lo menos 6 meses para que pueda viajar para acá, además, será justo en mi graduación.

––Será difícil, pero por ahora y viendo la situación en la que están… lo aceptaré.

––Gracias mamá.

.

.

.

MAS TARDE….

––Hija mía ven aquí ––dijo sonriente Hiashi a Hinata quién lo abrazó efusivamente.

––Padre… lo extrañé mucho.

––Mi princesa mayor, mi pequeña…

––Ya papá, déjame abrazar a mi hermana también ––le dijo un Neji contento de ver su hermana mayor.

––Hermano…

Luego de los saludos y reencuentros emotivos, la familia Hyuga se sentó a cenar y platicaron de lo que habían hecho todos durante los últimos dos años y Hinata se veía algo nerviosa, ¿motivo? Pues Hana, después de haberse enterado que era abuela su actitud había cambiado y se veía más risueña y animada de lo normal. Tanto que ya era la sexta vez que Hiashi le preguntaba a Hana si sucedía algo especial a lo que ella simplemente respondía con un "Estoy feliz por mi hija" y recibía una mirada sospechosa de Hiashi, Neji y Hanabi mientras que una sonrisa nerviosa de Hinata. Si tan solo su madre no fuera tan expresiva…

 **26 de diciembre del 2015**

Naruto y Sasuke, se encontraban de camino a la fiesta, iban en el auto y Sasuke miraba a Naruto. Parecía muy animado.

––Enserio dobe, ya deja de sonreír como estúpido.

––No puedo evitarlo teme. Tu bien sabes la historia y para mí es importante que podamos hablar por fín.

––Como digas…

––Y… ¿Cómo vas con Sakura?

––La llevamos bien.

––Me alegro por ustedes deveras.

Sasuke sonrió de lado.

Ino y Hinata llegaron a la fiesta, Hinata llevaba un vestido blanco, corto hasta las rodillas y de manga larga, llevaba unas botas largas negras y el cabello suelto. Sakura se les acercó.

––Vaya Hinata te ves bien… bienvenida.

––Gracias por la invitación Sakura.

––Bueno entren, hay bebidas y botanas.

La fiesta estaba a todo lo que daba, había pasado un buen rato ya. Hinata se encontraba sentada, ya se empezaba a aburrir y solo sonreía a Ino mientras la miraba bailar con Sai. Su amiga parecía muy ilusionada. Suspiró.

Naruto no sabía como acercarse a ella e iniciar la conversación.

––Dobe, si no te acercas perderás tu oportunidad.

––Ya lo sé pero…

––Hazlo ya! ––Sasuke le dio un empujón y naruto comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

––Hola…

Hinata le miró y trató de sonreír amablemente.

––Hola…

––Yo… quiero que hablemos Hinata.

Ella asintió

––Vamos afuera a hablar.

Hinata se levantó del asiento y caminó con Naruto al patio trasero de la casa.

––Yo… no había tenido la oportunidad para pedirte disculpas cinseramente, lo que sucedió entre nosotros…

––Naruto, yo ya te he perdonado por haberme lastimado, se que no debes tener palabras para decirme lo que sientes pero créeme que te comprendo. No quisiera que te lamentaras por el pasado nunca más, yo ya no lo hago.

Hinata tomó las manos de Naruto, quien se sorprendió por lo dicho y la acción de ella.

Hinata le sonrió––Olvídate de todo y comencemos de nuevo.

Naruto la miró intensamente mientras sentía que su corazón latía muy rápido.

––Seamos amigos Naruto.

A Naruto se le borró lentamente la sonrisa. Pero Hinata seguía firme. Reaccionó.

––S-si… por supuesto… ––Contestó dubitativo.

Hinata sonrió y pronto su celular comenzó a sonar, contestó, pues se trataba de su esposo.

––Disculpa Naruto.

Él asintió.

––¿Todo bien?

––Si… pero… ya no veo la hora de tenerte entre mis brazos nuevamente.

Hinata se sonrojó.

––¿Necesitas algo? –preguntó ella.

––Solo quiero saber, a qué hora llegará tu vuelo para que vayamos por ti.

––Será mejor que no, en cuanto llegue iré directamente para allá. Estaré en Inglaterra mañana en la mañana.

"––Bien, pero ten cuidado, no olvides que te amo"

––Yo también te amo, nos vemos mañana.

Naruto no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Sonrió con ironía. Ella ya tenía a alguien más, y no era él.

––A sí que… estas con alguien…

Hinata le miró y sonrió.

––Yo… volví a enamorarme.

Hace unos momentos se sentía muy feliz, era sorprendente la manera tan rápida en que ahora sentía que le dolía el pecho.

––Ya… veo.. Felicidades –Naruto sonrió levemente. Se sentía mal, sin embargo, Hinata no notó el estado en que estaba.

––¡Hinata! ––gritó Ino desconsolada.

Ambos miraron a Ino, ella se acercó a Hinata llorando y la abrazó.

––¿Qué pasó Ino? –preguntó Hinata.

––Sai… él está saliendo con Karin… ¿puedes creerlo? Y hace un par de días me dijo que quería estar conmigo… incluso hace rato cuando bailábamos juntos, Karin vino y me lo dijo, y él no dijo nada… ella incluso me humilló.

––Ese infeliz, ¿Cómo fue capaz? ––Le dijo Hinata indignada.

Naruto la miró sorprendido. Nunca había visto a Hinata así.

––Vámonos de aquí Hinata…

––Lo siento Naruto, pero nos iremos. Hasta luego.

Hinata le ofreció la mano y este la aceptó gustoso.

––Que tengas buen viaje Hinata.

Ambas subieron al auto de Ino y se fueron de ahí

––Amiga… ¿por qué los hombres nos tratan como quieren?

Hinata le miró comprensivamente ––Por que nosotras lo permitimos. Realmente el ser feliz depende solo de nosotras y de las decisiones que tomamos. Mírame a mí… yo… me equivoqué una vez pero ahora pude confiar nuevamente. Sé que encontrarás al indicado por que eres una chica muy hermosa Ino.

––Hinata… ––ino la abrazó fuertemente

––Vamos… levanta el ánimo… ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a Inglaterra?

––No lo sé Hina… tu y Allen tienen sus ocupaciones y… no quisiera…

––No digas eso.

––Dame un mes… y te alcanzo allá ¿vale?

––Ok.


	16. Chapter 15

NarutoShippuden x D´Gray-man.

Universo Alterno.

HinataxAllen

(Aquí Hinata y Allen ya tienen 19).

Saludos a Alee, quien sigue mi historia, prometo actualizar más seguido… Soredewa… continuamos.

 **CAPITULO 15: "La familia Walker"**

Mi Enredo,

Mi Vida,

Mi Decisión,

Dispuesta a resultados

Yo vivo el día a día

En vez del ayer,

Mi corazón en pedazos,

Amor extraordinario

Amar otra vez, Amar otra vez.

 **Isla al Norte de Gales, Conwy** (27 de diciembre del 2015)

Allen caminaba con su hijo en brazos de un lado a otro en el interior de la pequeña casa que compartía con Hinata. Ella debería llegar en cualquier momento.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y una Hinata sonriente se encontró con él.

––Mis amores, ya estoy en casa ––dijo Hinata.

Allen corrió hacia ella con entusiasmo.

––Hinata! Te extrañamos, no vuelvas a dejarnos solos.

Hinata tomó en brazos a su bebé y besó a Allen.

––Nunca más.

Luego de descansar un poco Hinata hizo las preguntas.

––¿Lo alimentaste bien? ¿No ha enfermado? ¿Lo bañaste adecuadamente? ¿Lo…

––Si Hina, míralo ¿acaso lo vez llorando?

Hinata negó muy feliz mientras sostenía al pequeño Nea y le daba pecho, el pequeño se aferraba tanto con sus manitas como si temiera que lo volvieran a separar de su leche. Tanto Hinata como Allen miraban con amor a su hijo.

––Míralo, pareciera que alguien le quiere quitar algo ––comentó allen.

Hinata sonrió ––no te preocupes bebé, nadie te quitará nada, mamá no te dejará otra vez.

Allen sonrió y la miró. Recordó lo que había hablado con Lavi y tenía que hablar con ella.

––Hinata…

Ella le miró ––¿Qué sucede?

––sé que no iremos con tu familia hasta dentro de seis meses y que quedamos en que los veríamos primero a ellos pero, sucede que mi madre está más histérica de lo normal y creo que debemos ir con ellos de una buena vez… ¿Qué piensas?

Hinata suspiró.

––Tienes razón, si quieres ir con ellos entonces…

––Iremos juntos los tres ¿Ok?

––Ok, pero hay algo que debo decirte.

––¿Es malo?

––No… bueno… mi madre me descubrió.

Allen se sorprendió.

––Así que le conté la verdad, al principio se enojó pero ahora está muy emocionada por ver a su nieto.

Allen suspiró ––Creo que nos quitamos un peso de encima ¿no?

Ella asintió ––entonces… ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

––Tenía pensado… ¿Qué te parece en un par de meses?

––Me parece bien.

––Oh Hinata no sabes cuanto te amo, eres demasiado comprensiva.

Allen la besó. El boso duró varios minutos hasta que una manita comenzó a golpear a Allen.

––Vamos hijo, tienes que aprender a compartir a mamá, ella no es solo tuya ¿Ok?

––No soy un objeto ni propiedad de nadie ––dijo Hinata divertida.

––En cuanto el bebé se duerma…tal vez… podríamos… ya sabes… ––Insinuó Allen algo sonrojado.

Hinata se sonrojó igualmente y asintió levemente, ella también lo extrañaba y se alegraba de que él se lo demostrara.

(Lástima que esa noche y las siguientes… el pequeño Nea no se los permitiera jajajajaja)

 **2 meses después**

Hinata corría de un lado a otro arreglando las maletas, solo faltaba lo necesario para el bebé. Allen cargaba a su Hijo. Él pequeño Nea se veía un poco más crecidito.

El celular de Hinata comenzó a sonar era Ino.

––Amiga… dime ¿Por qué no has venido como prometiste?

––"Lo siento Hina, lo que pasa es que cuando te fuiste unas primas llegaron y me llevaron con ellas a pasar estos meses en su casa de la playa, te prometo que en unos días te alcanzo allá ¿vale?

––Esta bien, lo bueno es que no le estas viendo la cara a ese imbécil.

Allen se acercó a Hinata curioso por la reacción de su esposa. Ella continuó hablando:

––Si amiga, nos estamos hablando… adiós.

Hinata colgó.

––¿Quién es el imbécil?

––¿Recuerdas la fiesta a la que te dije que iría cuando estuve en Japón?

Allen asintió.

––Bueno, el que se supone estaba saliendo con Ino, estaba saliendo al mismo tiempo con otra chica, bueno se armó un escándalo y la chica comenzó a humillar a mi amiga y él no hizo o dijo nada por defenderla… así que decidimos irnos.

––No es por nada pero los chicos de allá parecen ser todos unos patanes.

––O solo se equivocan… así como Naruto…

Allen la miró.

––No te voy a negar que cuando me dijiste que hablaste con él me puse celoso. Pero me alegro que por lo menos hiciera algo correcto contigo.

Hinata se acercó a él y le besó.

––Gracias por entenderlo y no molestarte.

Allen asintió ––Oye Hinata… ¿No sientes que estamos olvidando algo?

––…. El vuelo! –– Gritaron ambos

 **Inglaterra, Reino Unido**

La señora Lin se encontraba en la sala de su enorme mansión, había meseros y sirvientas en el lugar caminando de un lado a otro acomodando cosas mientras seguían las ordenes de su Señora.

––Muévanse, mi hijo llega hoy, y la fiesta de compromiso no se va a realizar en un lugar tan poco elegante… ¡NO! Niña, ya te dije, ese arreglo de rosas va en aquella parte… ¿acaso tengo que decirles todo? Por dios que falta de culto tienen. ––Se quejaba la madre de Allen mientras seguía gritándole a su personal.

Cross entró y miró todo.

––Mujer, ¿Es enserio? ¿Piensas hacer que nuestro hijo se vaya una vez ponga un pie aquí?

––Eso no sucederá, en cuanto el compromiso con Lucy sea anunciado, él ya no tendrá más excusas, además, la chica es tan hermosa que lo aceptará sin más.

Cross suspiró y su esposa le llamó.

––Será mejor que vayas a arreglarte, te he preparado un smoking.

.

.

.

.

Más tarde…

Allen y Hinata llegaban por fin a Inglaterra, el bebé iba profundamente dormido en su cunita que Allen cargaba.

––Bien, estamos aquí… a partir de ahora yo te sigo… ––le dijo dudosa Hinata. Realmente estaba de los nervios.

Allen la tomó de las manos y le dio un apretón.

––Tranquila, te confieso que será un poco difícil con mi madre pero a mi hermana y a mi padre le caerás bien.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, nadie reconocía a Allen debido a su peluca oscura pero su Mayordomo si lo hizo.

––Joven amo, aquí… ––Gritó sebastian

Allen levantó la mano en un saludo y se dirigió a él junto con Hinata.

––Joven amo, que bueno que ha regresado.

––Me alegra verte Sebastián ––le dijo Allen muy contento ––Mira, te presento a mi esposa, Hinata Hyuga y este pequeño es mi hijo.

Sebastián abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al igual que la boca, se talló los ojos y miró de Hinata al bebé.

––Jo… joven amo… ¿qué?

––Supongo que esa reacción es normal… ah… mucho gusto ––saludó Hinata.

Sebastián la saludó y luego se recompuso ––Yo he estado al servicio y protección del Joven amo y prometo la misma lealtad a usted y su bebé.

Sebastián se inclinó ante una muy penosa Hinata.

––Ah… gracias…

––Permítame llevar sus maletas y escoltarlos a la camioneta.

Hinata estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa y que Sebastián les comentara hace unos minutos que su madre estaba realizando una fiesta para él, pues no ayudaba mucho.

Llegaron a la mansión, las enormes puestas de la entrada se abrieron y el auto entró por el largo camino que mostraba enormes extensiones de jardines hermosos. Hinata miraba maravillada todo el lugar.

––¿Esto es una casa para ti? ––preguntó Hinata.

Allen sonrió ––Bienvenida.

Hinata suspiró.

Bajaron del auto y entraron por la puerta, Hinata llevaba al bebé en brazos, las luces se encontraban apagadas.

––Con cuidado… que raro… Sebastián dijo que… ––Allen no terminó, pues las luces se prendieron de repente y un unos gritos de ¡Bienvenido!

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir, Allen caminó hacia adelante, todos parecían concentrados en él que no se percataron de la presencia de Hinata y el bebé. Hinata miraba a todas esas personas arregladas elegantemente.

Su madre, la señora Lin se acercó a él y le dio una copa que él recibió automáticamente, quería presentarles a su esposa e hijo pero su madre no le dejaba hablar y el sospechaba que algo se traía entre manos.

––Hijo que bueno que has llegado a la fiesta de compromiso.

Hinata enarcó las cejas.

––Te presento a tu prometida próximamente tu esposa, Lucy Catalán.

La mujer caminó de entre la multitud, era hermosa, pero no más que su Hinata. Ella llevaba un elegante vestido blanco mientras lucía un extravagante collar de perlas y un peinado elegante en su rubio cabello. La mujer caminó directo hacia Allen mientras le miraba como si fuera su presa. Ella iba a besarlo pero Allen fue más rápido y le rehuyó quitándose de ahí.

––Esperen yo tengo algo que…

Allen no terminó, pues el llanto de un bebé resonó por todo el lugar. Todo se silenció y miraron en dirección a Hinata quien trataba de calmar a su hijo. Por un momento Hinata se olvidó de esas personas y se concentró en su hijo.

––Creo que debo cambiarle el pañal ––contestó ella mientras con toda seguridad se dirigió a uno de los sofás que se encontraba ahí y acostó a su Hijo. Tomó la pañalera y comenzó a cambiarlo ante la mirada atónita de todos.

Hinata le hablaba a su bebé ––Ya mi vida, ¿ves? Estas limpio, ¿eso era lo que te molestaba verdad?,

El bebé estaba contento, mientras Hinata le terminaba de poner el talco y el pañal, una vez terminado tomó a su hijo en brazos y entonces cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Una alterada Lin se dirigió a su hijo.

––¿Quién es esta mujer y ese niño Allen?

Cross miraba fijamente al pequeño, estaba seguro que era su nieto, pues era la viva imagen de Allen cuando era bebé.

––Mamá ellos son…

Allen no terminó de hablar pues el bebé lo llamó contento.

––¡Papá! ––el pequeño extendió sus bracitos a Allen.

––Si, dime hijo ––dijo mientras lo recibía en sus brazos.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar alrededor y miraban a Hinata.

La señora Lin abrió la boca y luego, sin que nadie la pudiera atrapar, se desmayó hacia atrás, la pobre azotó en el suelo.

Allen se dirigió a los presentes.

––Lamento la confusión pero como pueden ver, mi esposa, mi hijo y yó acabamos de llegar de nuestro viaje, así que estamos cansados, gracias por venir y señorita Lucy, lo siento pero esto fue algo que mi madre hizo sin que yo lo supiera, asi que lamento que haya venido a perder su tiempo.

––No puede ser… ––ella no dijo nada más y se retiró de ahí.

Al igual que todos se fueron retirando de ahí.

––¿Hijo?

Allen volteó a ver a su padre.

––Siéntense y explíquenme que sucede y porque tengo un nieto.

Ambos se sentaron en la sala que ya se encontraba vacía. Luego de un rato, Allen terminó de contarle la historia al señor Cross quien suspiró.

––Primero que nada he de decirte que eres un irresponsable. Pero teniendo en cuenta que mi nieto es hermoso y me sacó a mí. No me queda más que desearte felicidad y también a tu esposa…

––Hinata Hyuga, mucho gusto señor.

Ambos se saludaron ––¿Dijiste Hyuga?

Hinata asintió.

––Creo que he escuchado ese apellido antes… en fín déjame cargar a mi nieto.

Allen le dio al bebé quién comenzó a jugar con su cara contento.

––¡No! ¡Eso nunca! ––tanto Allen como Hinata brincaron del susto cuando la Señora Lin, quien se supone estaba inconsciente en el sofá gritó de repente. El señor Cross ni siquiera se inmutó, conocía muy bien a su esposa que sabía que ella estaba despierta mucho antes, tanto como para escuchar la historia de Allen.

––Silencio mujer, asustarás a mi nieto.

––¡¿Y quien nos asegura que es nuestro nieto?! ¡NO LO ACEPTO! Ni tampoco a esta arribista! ––gritó la señora Lin.

Hinata abrió la boca indignada y Allen se levantó.

––Madre, te estás dirigiendo a mi esposa y madre de mi hijo, no la llames así.

––¿Qué no lo entiendes? Te enredó por el dinero!

––¡Basta mamá! Si no te gusta entonces nos vamos.

––Tu no tienes que irte a ningún lado con mi nuera y mi nieto, esta es su casa ––dijo tranquilamente Cross ––. ¡Sebastián!

El mayordomo se presento ––Dígame mi señor.

––Lleva las maletas de los chicos a la habitación de Allen.

––Como ordene.

––¡NO TE ATREVAS! Mi hijo se queda pero ellos se van.

––Cálmate mujer, ¿Hinata? ––le llamó a ella––. Mi esposa es así, no le hagas mucho caso.

––Señor, yo… no quisiera…

––no te preocupes.

Mei Rin , la sirvienta, entró a la sala antes de que se señora Lin gritara nuevamente.

––Señor ¿Qué hago con la cena? Ya esta lista.

––Supongo que tienen hambre, pasemos a comer.

El señor cross caminó con su nieto en brazos y se dirigió al comedor.

Allen y Hinata se miraron entre sí y se encogieron de hombros. Le siguieron.

––¡Allen Walker! No te atrevas a sentar a esa mujer en nuestra mesa… ¡Allen!

Allen le susurró a Hinata en el oído ––No te preocupes, recuerda, juntos contra los problemas…

Ella le miró y sonrió.

El ambiente en la mesa se encontraba algo tenso, y Hinata trataba de desviar la mirada de la de la señora Lin, quien la miraba con ojos asesinos mientras sostenía con fuerza el cuchillo de los cubiertos. La sirvienta Mei Rin, jugaba con el bebé.

De pronto un ruido se escuchó y una chica de cabellos verde oscuro atados a dos coletas se hizo presente.

––Hola familia! ¿Ha llegado mi hermano?

Allen se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a ella.

––Leenalee

––¡Hermano! ––ella le abrazó

En cuanto rompió el abrazó miró sorprendida a Hinata

––Y tú eres….

––Mi esposa, Hinata Hyuga.

––¿enserio? ¿eres japonesa?

Ella asintió.

––¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Hinata brinco del susto

––No lo puedo creer, eres muy hermosa ––Hinata se sonrojó ––. Bienvenida a la familia

Lenalee la abrazó y Hinata le regresó el abrazo ––Gra..gracias.

Allen se dirigió a su hijo y lo cargó en brazos ––y este es mi hijo.

Leenale miraba al bebé sorprendida ––Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh kawaiiiiiiiiii, dejame cargarlo, mi sobrino, tenemos un bebé en casa.

––Silencio! ––la señora Lin se levantó de la mesa ––No puedo creer que le sigan el juego a estos irresponsables!

Dicho eso se fue de ahí dando grandes zancadas.

Lenalee se dirigió a Hinata ––No te preocupes ella es así.

––Será mejor que vayan a descansar ––sugirió Cross.

Ya en la habitación, Hinata caminaba de un lado a otro. Allen se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a ella, el bebé ya estaba dormido. Él la abrazó por detrás.

––Tranquila. Todo va estar bien.

––entiendo que tu madre no me quiera pero… incluso rechaza a su nieto.

Allen la giró para verla ––te dije que es una mujer difícil, y más porque la he desafiado pero sé que eres una mujer fuerte y aprenderás a tratarla tal cual es, en cuanto a nuestro hijo, no te preocupes, con el tiempo se va a enamorar de él.

––Si tu madre llegara a sacarme de mis casillas… ¿No te molestaría que yo…?

––Al contrario Hinata, nada me haría más felíz que la enfrentes y te defiendas de ella.

Hinata le abrazó.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se encontraban desayunando. Mientras la señora Lin la miraba mal.

Allen sostuvo su mano ––Terminando el desayuno te mostraré la casa.

Ella asintió.

La señora Lin solo rodó los ojos.

––Y dime Hinata… ¿estás estudiando? ––preguntó Cross.

––Si, en unos meses terminaré la carrera en leyes

––pues te felicito, no hay nada mejor que la preparación, en cuando a ti Allen, sabes que también debes terminar tus estudios, eres mi heredero y ahora tienes responsabilidades, así que en cuanto más te apresures mejor.

––Si, seré responsable, no te preocupes.

––Oye Hina, vamos de compras ––dijo Lenalee.

––Ah… lo siento, debo cuidar de mi hijo….

––Pues tráelo con nosotras y ya.

––Será mejor que esperen un poco, después de lo que pasó ayer, la prensa debe estar afuera esperando tomar una fotografía de Hinata y mi nieto ––advirtió cross

Hinata miró a Allen asustada.

––Tranquila ––intentó calmarla Allen.

––Si no estás preparada para este tipo de situaciones, no te hubieras casado con mi hijo –dijo Lin despectivamente.

––Mamá…

.

.

.

Mientras caminaban por el extenso jardín Hinata iba pensativa.

––¿estás bien? ––preguntó él.

––¿Qué vamos a hacer Allen?

––No te preocupes ya veremos como alejarlos de aquí.

––Si mi padre lega a ver la nota…

––aunque aún no tienen una fotografía tuya.

––Pero es cuestión de tiempo…

––No pienses en eso mi amor… ––allen le dio un beso ––. Yo te protegeré…

.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí.


	17. Chapter 16

NarutoShippuden x D´Gray-man.

Universo Alterno.

HinataxAllen

(Aquí Hinata y Allen ya tienen 19).

Búsquenme como Naruterafanfics

 **CAPITULO 16: "Encuentros des - afortunados"**

Mi Enredo,

Mi Vida,

Mi Decisión,

Dispuesta a resultados

Yo vivo el día a día

En vez del ayer,

Mi corazón en pedazos,

Amor extraordinario

Amar otra vez, Amar otra vez.

 **Un mes después…**

Inglaterra, Reino Unido.

Mansión Walker.

––Ino, amiga que bueno que por fin llegas ––Hinata invitó a Ino a pasar a la mansión.

––Wow Hina, no lo puedo creer, esta casa es grandiosa, no puede ser que estés casada con un chico muy importante aquí.

––Realmente cuando me trajo aquí me impresioné bastante, no me lo esperaba. Pero aún si él hubiera sido alguien sin dinero, estaría con el.

––Eso lo sé, y…¿Tu suegra? ––preguntó Ino mirando por todos lados.

––Llegará hasta la noche, cuando sale de compras se tomo el día completo.

––Vaya… aún no te acepta ¿cierto?

––No.

––¿Y cómo te sientes?

––Intenta molestarme, pero soy una mujer muy pasiva y todo lo que me dice me entra por el oído y me sale por el otro.

––Supongo que es mejor así.

––Si, y ¿en dónde te has hospedado? Sabes que puedes quedarte aquí.

––No gracias, yo sí que no me aguantaría de decirle sus cosas a tu suegrita. Además, ya he reservado una habitación en el hotel Rosse.

Hinata sonrió.

––¿Y el bebé? ¿Dónde está?

––Está arriba ¿Vamos?

––Por supuesto ya quiero verlo y comérmelo a besos.

Ambas subieron las enormes escaleras y caminaron por los grandes pasillos hasta llegar al cuarto de Nea.

––Tu esposo no está ¿cierto?

––No, se está esforzando mucho en la compañía.

––pero mira que hermosura tenemos aquí ––Ino cargó al bebé en sus brazos y lo llenó de besos, el bebé sonreía contento––. Tu bebé es muy risueño.

––Si, le sacó a su padre… mi suegro dice que Allen era así cuando era bebé.

––jajajajaja, ya no quiero soltar sus mejillitas ––dijo ella apegándose al bebé.

––¿Sabes…? Tengo ganas de llevarlo al parque, pero… es imposible, ya sabes, desde que llegamos hace un mes, no hemos podido salir de aquí porque los reporteros y la prensa amarillista está esperando poder tomarnos una fotografía.

––Hay hina, no quisiera estar en tus zapatos, pero… ––Ino sonrió perversamente, Hinata le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

––¿Qué estás planeando Ino?

––te he traído unas pelucas para que puedas salir sin que te reconozcan, no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a cambiarte el look, así que prepara con tu esposo una salida para divertirnos ––comentó Ino emocionada.

––Siempre se te ocurren las locuras más descabelladas, pero al final resultan… claro… el… 60% de ellas… así que está bien ––contestó Hinata un poco indecisa.

––Ay tranquila amiga, además vine aquí a divertirme… no… a divertirnos.

––Bien, y también espero que también hayas venido dispuesta a olvidar a Sai y comenzar de nuevo.

––Si Hina… ––Ino suspiró con una sonrisa––. Es lo que más deseo y pienso hacer, el no vale la pena… ¿sabes? Hace poco me envió un mensaje… pero… no pienso seguirle el juego más.

––Así se habla.

Más tarde, Ino debía retirarse, afortunadamente para ella, la suegra de Hinata, la señora Lin, no llegó así que no se la topó. Debía llegar al hotel que había elegido para quedarse durante ese mes, al llegar ese mismo día a Inglaterra, se había ido directamente a buscar a Hinata, así que apenas iba a instalarse, llegó a la recepción y habló con la encargada.

––Buenas tardes, reservé una Suite, mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka.

La mujer buscó su nombre en la computadora, la miró sonriente. ––Si… por supuesto, aquí tiene su tarjeta, tercer piso habitación 314 sea bienvenida.

––Oh… gracias.

Ino tomó su maleta y subió al ascensor. Cuando llegó al tercer piso, buscó su habitación y entró en ella. Miró alrededor, la habitación era muy espaciosa y tenía una enorme cama, caminó a la ventana y miró por el gran ventanal la vista de la ciudad. Sonrió. Pronto su celular comenzó a sonar, al mirar la pantalla, se dio cuenta de que era Sai, apagó su celular y lo lanzó a la cama. Tenía ganas de un baño, así que se dirigió a su maleta y sacó algo de ropa, luego preparó el baño y se metió a tomar una relajante ducha.

.

.

.

Yu Kanda era considerado el tipo más frío, amargado, enojón y también directo cuando era necesario, en pocas palabras, tenía una actitud de mierda según sus amigos (Allen y Lavi, claro). Pero él simplemente se consideraba alguien con carácter. Él no se andaba con rodeos y siempre decía la verdad, cuando quería algo lo conseguía. Eso era todo, pero claro, ahora mismo se encontraba con un humor de perros (Según Lavi) pues hacía un par de días que su departamento había sufrido una inundación. Si, su lujoso departamento había sufrido una maldita inundación y desde entonces vivía en una Suite en un Hotel, así sin más.

Suspiró y entró, para acabar de empeorar su día, el idiota de Lavi había derramado su bebida sobre él. Se dirigió rápidamente a su Suite en el tercer piso, sacó su tarjeta y entró.

Llevaba prisa por darse un baño, odiaba estar sucio. Se desnudó rápidamente y tomó una toalla, pero al dar la vuelta se quedó pasmado al ver como una chica rubia de cabellos largos salía del baño mientras sostenía una diminuta toalla en su cuerpo. Cuando ella levantó la mirada, su toalla cayó al suelo, ambos abrieron los ojos grandemente, estaban desnudos y aún así no podían apartar la mirada. Hasta que la chica reaccionó y gritó.

––¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡PERVERTIDO! ¡AYUDA! ––Ella recogió la toalla y se cubrió.

Mientras Yu, reaccionaba y se cubría igualmente, este no se quedó atrás. Lo único que le faltaba, una loca gritándole pervertido.

––¿Quién eres tú y qué haces en mi habitación?

––¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando? ¡Esta es mi habitación! ¡¿A caso eres un acosador?! ¡Ahora mismo llamaré a seguridad!

––Pues hazlo, que vengan y te saquen de mi habitación.

––¡Yo reservé esta habitación, pagué por ella! ¡Intruso!

Yu Kanda era un tipo inteligente, y no era de los que discutía con mujeres, así que se relajó y caminó directo al armario, lo abrió de par en par y le mostró a la chica que había ropa de él ahí. Ella se sorprendió y le miró confusa.

––Esta es mi ropa, llevo tres días viviendo aquí, porque sí, he reservado esta suite para un mes. Además, esta es mi tarjeta de acceso.

––Imposible ––la chica abrió los ojos grandemente y caminó directo a su bolso, rebuscó en él y sacó una tarjeta igual a la de él, se la mostró ––esta es mi tarjeta, no soy ninguna intrusa.

Yu rápidamente ató cabos, se trataba de una confusión del Hotel. Respiró profundo y la miró seriamente.

––Escucha, claramente se trata de un confusión del Hotel, te propongo algo… nos vestimos, y bajamos a arreglar este lío ¿Te parece?, de nada nos sirve gritarnos entre nosotros.

Ella parpadeó sorprendida por la forma en la que ese chico manejaba las cosas, tenía razón.

––Puedes vestirte en el baño, yo lo haré aquí ––le dijo él.

Ella asintió, se sentía extraña, ese chico tenía una actitud que le hacía obedecer sin objetar, cosa extraña porque ella era de las que se revelaban contra los desconocidos que trataban de ordenarle algo.

Aún así ella se dirigió al baño, tomó su maleta y la arrastró al interior.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Yu suspiró con cansancio, ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera excitado con solo mirar a una chica desnuda? Es decir, el siempre tenía el control de todo incluso de las reacciones de su propio cuerpo. Tal vez el imbécil de Lavi tenía razón, necesitaba un ben polvo, pero el problema era que él no era de relacionarse con desconocidas. La última vez que había estado con una chica, fue a los 16 y fue con su primera novia, aunque la relación no duró mucho debido a que él no parecía encontrar en ella lo que buscaba. Ahora, a sus 22 años, el simplemente se negaba a buscar a cualquier chica para tener un acostón.

Terminó de ponerse una camisa blanca de manga larga y unos vaqueros. Minutos después la chica salió, vistiendo unos jeans ajustados y un blusón blanco, tenía el cabello suelto que le llegaba hasta la cintura y un largo flequillo que le cubría la mitad del rostro.

Él carraspeó y caminó a la puerta, ella solo le siguió. El ambiente en el ascensor fue por más, tenso, ambos miraban el lado contrario al otro. Ella tenía los brazos cruzados mientras él los escondía en las bolsas de sus pantalones. Si Lavi y Allen lo vieran en esa situación, se reirían de él. Pero si él no decía nada ellos no tenían porque saberlo.

Cuando llegaron con la recepcionista, ella les miró sonriente.

––¿Desean algo?

Ella fue la primera en hablar ––Señorita, no puedo creer que aquí no se tomen las cosas enserio, este tipo ––dijo ella señalándole y Yu le miró con el ceño fruncido ¿quién se creía esa chica para expresarse así de él? ––. Estaba en mi habitación.

Él intervino ––Escuche señorita, esta es mi tarjeta y me estoy hospedando en el 314 desde hace tres días. Cuando llegué, esta señorita ya estaba en mi habitación. Claramente se trata de un error que cometió el Hotel.

La empleada parecía preocupada ––Señorita, ¿me puede prestar su tarjeta?... usted también joven.

Ella asintió y ambos le pasaron la tarjeta, ella los revisó en la computadora.

––Señorita ¿Ino Yamanaka? Y ¿Yu Kanda?

Ambos asintieron.

––Lo siento, pero no hay confusión alguna… tenemos la promoción del "mes completo", que consiste en que dos personas pueden quedarse en nuestras suites lujosas durante un mes pagando solo la mitad de lo cuesta. Según tengo aquí registrado, ambos aceptaron la promoción, ¿no es así?.

Ellos abrieron los ojos grandemente. Cuando a Yu le ofrecieron la promoción creyó que no habría problema, en realidad no había prestado mucha atención en los detalles, lo único que le importaba en esos momentos era tener una habitación donde quedarse, ya que esa era la única Suite que quedaba. A Ino le había pasado lo mismo.

Ella golpeó la repisa ––Espere, ¿no podría darme otra habitación?

––Me temo que no señorita, ya no tenemos más habitaciones. Estamos en épocas de turistas… asi que…

––Qué lástima, tendrás que buscar otro lugar ––le dijo él con una sonrisa arrogante.

Ino le miró incrédula, estaba más que molesta ––¿Y por qué yo tendría que irme?

––Bueno, yo llevo más tiempo aquí que tú, así que…

––Pues a ver cómo le haces, pero por esa estúpida actitud ahora no pienso dejar esa Suite, además yo también pagué por ella.

Este se acercó a ella tratando de intimidarla ––¿Estúpida actitud?

Ella lo encaró sin titubear ––Que ¿acaso no te habías dado cuenta?

Este se sorprendió, cuando él se molestaba y se comportaba así, las chicas siempre salían huyendo, Lavi y Allen siempre le decían que tenía que cambiar de actitud. Pero esta chica no parecía afectada por él. Aún así, sentía unas enormes ganas de molestarla.

––¿Sabes qué? ––dijo sonriendo ––. Lo he pensado y tienes razón, yo tampoco pienso irme si ya he pagado por ella.

A Ino se le borró la sonrisa lentamente.

La empleada sintió un escalofrío en la espina dorsal, miró a su alrededor y pudo sentir que todo el Hotel se llenaba de un aura oscura. Tragó saliva y sonrió.

––Bueno… al parecer… ya han arreglado sus diferencias así que esperamos que tengan una buena estancia ––dijo para luego regresarles sus tarjetas.

Ino le dio la espalda a Yu y se encaminó de vuelta al ascensor. Este chitó con fastidio y decidió tomar las escaleras.

Cuando ella entró comenzó a hacer una rabieta y se acostó en la cama, estaba cansada del viaje y solo quería dormir. Cerró los ojos lentamente.

Despertó cuan escuchó ruido a su lado, miró al causante y se sorprendió.

––¿Qué estás haciendo? ––preguntó ella.

––¿No lo ves? Me preparo para dormir ––Yu levantó las colchas y se metió a la cama.

Ino se alertó por el atrevimiento del tipo.

––No pensarás dormir aquí… ¿o sí?

––Pero por supuesto que sí, la cama es grande y además tengo la mitad de los derechos aquí.

––No eres más que un pervertido… escúchame bien, si te atreves a tocarme te juro que voy a golpearte y luego te demandaré.

Este sonrió divertido ––Descuida, después de lo que he visto, no siquiera tengo ganas de tocarte.

Ino se sonrojó y luego se molestó ––¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Este le sonrió de vuelta y luego le dio la espalda y lo último que pudo escuchar fue un susurro de ella diciendo "Imbécil"

Ino acomodó un par de almohadas en el centro. Era incómodo, pero tampoco le daría el gusto de quitarse de ahí.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Hinata y Allen se abrazaban en la cama.

––Así que tu amiga ya está aquí.

––Si, ella planea disfrazarme para que podamos salir.

––Si te sientes cómoda con eso, yo no tengo ningún problema.

Ambos se besaron.

––¿Y cuándo será?

––En un par de días, tal vez quieres invitar a los chicos.

––Esa es una buena idea ––Allen sonrió.

.

.

.

Cuando Ino abrió los ojos, se topó de frente con el rostro pasivo de Yu. Al parecer, aún dormía. Elevó la ceja, así parecía un chico bueno, además era lindo y debía aptar que tenía un buen cuerpo.

––¿Vas a dejar de mirarme ya?

Ella se sobresaltó y salió de la cama ––acabo de despertar, no te estaba mirando.

Cerró la puerta del baño de un portazo. Yu se incorporó lentamente, su celular comenzó a sonar.

––¿Qué rayos quieres Allen?

––Oye, tranquilo hermano, solo quiero invitarte mañana a una salida, Lavi también vendrá y Leenale también.

––sabes que esas tonterías de salir no me gustan.

––Vamos amigo, no estrás solo, verás, una amiga de Hinata en Japón ha venido a verla y si vienes podrás conocerla ¿Qué dices?

––Es mi imaginación o intentas buscarme pareja.

––Solo ven y hazle compañía, no te estoy pidiendo que te cases con ella. Yo también quiero estar un tiempo con mi esposa, ya sabes que no he parado de trabajar. Y ya sabes que Lavi es un encimoso.

Yu suspiró ––Esta bien, ¿Cuándo?

––mañana, al medio día.

––Ok ––luego de eso colgó.

Ino salió del baño y se acomodó en el sofá. Tomó una revista de lugares turístico y los miró maravillada. Yu la miró de reojo, se veía muy concentrada. Ella se había hecho una coleta alta y lleva una camiseta con unos mini shorts.

Se dirigió al baño, pues con todo el alboroto ni siquiera se había podido bañar.

Extrañamente ambos no sentían incomodidad por la presencia del otro aunque… ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta de eso.

 **Día de la salida…**

Ino había salido muy temprano a la mansión Walker, pues se había propuesto preparar a Hinata.

––Vamos Hina, no te muevas mucho.

––me siento incómoda Ino…

––Hazlo por tu esposo, ya sabes… debes darle un buen día de descanso…. Sea esforzado mucho ¿no es así?

Hinata asintió.

––¡Lista!

Cuando se miró al espejo no se reconocía, tenía el cabello largo y de color castaño y unos pupilentes oscuros. Además de que iba maquillada de modo que no parecía ella.

Leenale entró al cuarto y se maravilló con el cambio.

––No lo puedo creer Hinata ¡te vez irreconocible!

––¿Verdad que sí? ––Preguntó Ino

Leenale le tomó las manos ––Ino, eres increíble.

Allen entró y la miró con la boca abierta ––¿Mi amor?

––¿Qué te parece? ––dijo con timidez

––Te ves hermosa.

––Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ––gritaron Ino y Leenale.

––Ya tórtolos, dejen la miel ––dijo Ino.

––Será mejor que nos vayamos, los chicos ya están abajo ––dijo Allen.

Cuando bajaron las escaleras tanto Yu como Ino se miraron incrédulos.

––¿Y tú que haces aquí? ¿me estás siguiendo? ––dijo Ino.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos.

––¿Se conocen? ––preguntó Hinata.

––¿No será que tu me sigues? Yo soy amigo de Allen.

––A ver, a ver, ¿de dónde la conoces? Te lo tenías bien escondido ––dijo Lavi.

Yu se tensó, esa chica podría decir todo.

––Se podría decir que no nos conocimos de la mejor manera ––dijo Ino

––Cuenta, cuenta ––pidió Leenalee emocionada, ella era muy perspicaz y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que había algo entre esos dos.

Yu tomó del brazo a Ino y la apartó de ahí ante la atónita mirada de todos.

––¿Qué te pasa? Suéltame. ––Ino se soltó.

––Escucha, al parecer tu eres la amiga de Hinata, y ellos son mis amigos, son muy fastidiosos así que te pido que no digas nada de lo que pasó cuando nos conocimos ¿Ok?

Ino sonrió ––¿Así que no quieres que se enteren?

Él asintió.

––No lo sé… ellos harán preguntas ¿Qué esperas que diga entonces? Ya hemos dado suficiente espectáculo ––dijo divertida.

Él se dio cuenta que algo tramaba y suspiró ––¿Qué quieres?

––Tú eres de este lugar ¿no? Podrías mostrarme algunos lugares, quisiera tomar fotografías, ya sabes.

Yu estaba tranquilo no era gran cosa ––¿Solo eso?

Ella asintió.

––Oigan, nos pueden explicar ¿que se traen ustedes dos? ––preguntó Lavi sonriente.

––Lo sentimos, es que no podíamos creer que nos encontráramos aquí, nosotros nos conocimos en el Hotel, ambos nos hospedamos ahí. Tuve un problema con mi equipaje y este joven me ayudó ––Dijo hábilmente Ino.

––Pero… le hablaste como si te molestara encontrártelo, y dijiste que te siguió ––Dijo Leenale.

––jajajaja lo siento, es que a veces suelo ser algo paranoica y al verlo justo aquí pues… ya saben.

––Pero que tanto se fueron a secretear ––preguntó una vez más Leenale.

Allen se dio cuenta, de que algo ocultaban así que intervino.

––Vamos Leenale, deja de ser tan curiosa, ellos ya nos explicaron lo que pasó, ahora vámonos que quiero aprovechar este día con mi esposa ––dicho esto tomó la mano de Hinata y se dirigieron a la salida.

Todos les siguieron, llagaron afuera en donde Sebastián los esperaba al pie de la camioneta. Todos subieron.

––Sebastián, protege la casa.

El mayordomo se inclinó ––Si, joven amo.

––No me gusta separarme de mi hijo ––dijo Hinata

––No te preocupes, lo cuidarán bien. Además regresaremos mas tarde.

Ella asintió.

Cuando llegaron, tanto Ino como Hinata se impresionaron por la hermosa vista del lugar. Se trataba de una cabaña en medio de un bosque. Esa cabaña era propiedad de la familia Walker.

––Después de comer algo podemos ir a nadar al lago ––Dijo Leenale.

––Buena idea, me muero de calor ––contestó Ino.

Más tarde, se encontraban caminando por el bosque, se dirigían al lago. Tanto Hinata como Allen caminaban de la mano adelante y platicaban cosas triviales, seguidos de Yu e Ino. Quienes caminaban a una distancia considerable y algo tensos. Lavi y Leenale podían sentir el ambiente perfectamente y ya tenían sospechas de que algo pasaba.

––¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? ––le preguntó Leenale a Lavi.

––¿Crees que ella sea la indicada? ––preguntó Lavi

––Yo creo que sí, míralos, jamás había visto a Yu tan tenso con una chica.

––Pues aquí hay gato encerrado.

––Lo sé ––dijo ella sonriente.

––¿Qué vamos a hacer? ––preguntó él.

––Ya pensaré en algo.

Lavi solo negó divertido. Cuando a Leenale Walker se le ocurría algo, las cosas siempre terminaban de cabeza. Quién sabe, tal vez eso era bueno para el carácter de Yu ¿No?.

.

.

.

 **Nota:** En este fic, Yu Kanda tiene el cabello corto y no largo como en el anime **DGray-man**

Hasta aquí…. ¿qué les pareció? Dejen sus reviews por fis, a ver si les gustó.

¿no se esperaban a esta parejita cierto?, nos leemos en el siguiente cap.


	18. Chapter 17

NarutoShippuden x D´Gray-man.

Universo Alterno.

HinataxAllen

(Aquí Hinata y Allen ya tienen 20).

Haré una serie de capítulos, los que se llamarán **"Estamos jodidos",** los enumeraré porqué más de uno se llamará así, lo cierto es que no serán uno tras otro, si no que aparecerán cada vez que tanto Allen como Hinata y otros se metan en problemas, porque sí, en este fic estos se meterán en problemas constantes.

Comedia Romántica

Búsquenme como Naruterafanfics

––

 **CAPITULO 16: "Estamos jodidos (I)"**

Mi Enredo,

Mi Vida,

Mi Decisión,

Dispuesta a resultados

Yo vivo el día a día

En vez del ayer,

Mi corazón en pedazos,

Amor extraordinario

Amar otra vez, Amar otra vez.

 **Inglaterra, Reino Unido.**

Bosque del Lago.

––¿Y? ¿Qué tienes en mente? ––preguntó Lavi a Léenale

––Primero debemos ver que terreno pisamos…. Luego verificar que ellos se atraen y después ¡bum! Los tenemos…

Lavi sonrió y asintió en total acuerdo.

Después de caminar un rato, los seis llegaron a un hermoso lago. Hinata metió los pies en la orilla y sonrió. Allen la admiró, que hermosa era.

––Oigan! Ustedes, vamos a armar la parrilla, mientras las chicas se quedan, nosotros iremos a recoger un poco de leña ––dijo Lavi.

Allen le dio un beso a su esposa ––No se alejen mucho Allen ––pidió Hinata.

––No te preocupes enseguida volvemos ––le dijo él.

Ino miró como los chicos se alejaban. Hinata se acercó a ella ––Allen me ha dicho que Yu es un buen tipo.

Ino le miró sorprendida ––¿Y por qué rayos me estás diciendo eso?

Hinata se encogió de hombros ––Pensé que como se llevaban bien pues que te importaría saberlo.

––Es verdad, ella tiene razón ––dijo Leenale.

––Oigan chicas, no sé lo que se están imaginando pero les aseguro que no es nada de eso. No estoy interesada en un tipo demasiado serio y que cree que lo sabe todo…. ––Ino cayó abruptamente. Las chicas le miraban con la boca abierta.

––¡Lo sabía! ––dijo leenale sonriente mientras la señalaba con el dedo.

Ino negó varias veces ––No, no, no, no, chicas no es lo que quise decir, solo lo deduje, ya saben he conocido a tipos como él y… con solo verlo me di cuenta.

––Bien, entonces ocupémonos de la parrilla ––dijo Hinata tratando de ayudar a su amiga, más tarde ella mismo le contaría como es que se conocieron realmente.

Leenale les miró de lejos y sonrió. Era su momento de ser Cupido.

…..

….

––Oye Yu, ya dinos como la conociste ––preguntó Lavi sonriente.

––No es tu asunto…. Además ya se los dijimos

––Pues Ino es una buen chica, la conozco un poco y también por lo que me ha contado Hinata de ella ––dijo Allen.

A Yu se le formó una venita ––No sé lo que se están imaginando pero les aseguro que no tengo ninguna intención de relacionarme con una chica demasiado terca y orgullosa… ––calló cuando miró los rostros sorprendidos de los chicos.

––No es como si la conociera, solo lo deduje mirándola, es todo.

––Vaya, vaya… ––dijo Lavi, pero al instante Yu lo tomó de las solapas y le miró intimidante.

––No pienses, no hables, no respires siquiera ¿Quedó claro?

Lavi sonrió nervioso ––Calma, calma amigo.

––Vamos chicos, a lo que vinimos ––Allen trató de aligerar el ambiente.

Durante la mañana y parte de la tarde, todos se la pasaron nadando en el lago, todo estaba muy tranquilo hasta que de pronto, Hinata vio un flashazo directo a ella, allen se acercó y miró entre los árboles, y vio que se trataba de un fotógrafo de la prensa. Miró a Hinata y esta se encontraba pálida.

Todos se acercaron a ellos.

––¿Qué rayos hace un fotógrafo aquí? ––preguntó Lavi.

––No lo sé, pero ha fotografiado a Hinata ––dijo Allen.

Hinata frunció el ceño, no permitiría que esa foto se publicara. Corrió directo al fotógrafo, quien al verla corrió también.

Todos se sorprendieron y también corrieron tras ella. Allen pensaba que su esposa era muy rápida, simplemente no podía darle alcance. El fotógrafo sonreía mientras corría, por fin había conseguido una buena exclusiva. Lo que nadie había podido hacer desde que se dio a conocer que el joven CEO Allen Walker se había casado. Sin embargo, la esposa de este le estaba dando alcance. Tragó duro cuando esta se lanzó a él y ambos cayeron al suelo, Hinata sobre él.

––Suélteme señora, solo hago mi trabajo.

––Usted ha invadido propiedad privada y también ha tomado una fotografía sin mi consentimiento. ¡Entrégueme esa cámara!

––¡No! ¡Déjeme! ––el tipo forcejeaba, logró empujarla y ponerse de pié con dificultad, Hinata se incorporó también y se lanzó al ataque de nuevo, dispuesta a quitarle la cámara, forcejaron con ella hasta que el tipo le dio un fuerte empujón a Hinata, quien cayó al suelo y soltó u quejido.

Allen había visto todo y enfureció, nadie tocaba a su esposa y menos un estúpido fotógrafo que posiblemente trabajaba para una de esas molestas agencias de revistas o la prensa.

––¡Nadie toca a mi esposa! ––el tipo le miró pálido y no le quedó de otra que intentar defenderse, ahora forcejeaba con Allen quien le dio un buen derechazo que lo mandó al suelo, aunque… no cayó al suelo y se quedó ahí, si no que terminó rodando colina abajo. Allen se asomó seguido de Hinata.

––Oh por dios, ha rodado colina abajo ¿Crees que esté bien? ––preguntó Hinata.

Allen la miró ––vamos a ver, ¿estás bien? ––le preguntó mientras le tocaba todo el cuerpo.

––Estoy bien, pero vamos a ver, se llevó con él la cámara ––dijo ella y Allen asintió, los chicos llegaron con ellos.

––¿Que… sucedió… aquí? ––preguntó Lavi mientras jadeaba. Se asomó y vio al tipo tirado y aparentemente inconsciente.

Ino se llevó las manos a la boca ––¿lo mataron?

––Yo espero que no… ––dijo Hinata y todos descendieron con cuidado.

Cuando llegaron, Yu se inclinó y le tomó el pulso.

––¿y bien? ––Preguntó Allen ––¿Está muerto?

Yu le miró ––Claro que no tonto, solo está inconsciente.

––¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora? ––preguntó Leenale.

––Pues, llevarlo a un hospital ¿no? ––dijo Lavi.

––Primero lo primero ––dijo Allen mientras tomaba la cámara y borraba las fotos.

––Bien hecho mi amor ––dijo Hinata.

––¿pero… no tendremos más problemas si el tipo habla sobre esto? ––dijo Leenale.

––Tienes razón y por la posición de Allen… creo que no deberíamos dejar que hable ––dijo Lavi.

––¿Insinúan que lo matemos? ––Preguntó Ino horrorizada.

––Claro que no, no somos asesinos, pero tampoco podemos dejarle ir ––dijo Hinata

––Bien… primero hay que ocultarlo y luego ya vemos como llegar a un acuerdo ¿Qué dicen? ––Preguntó Allen.

––Bueno, realmente yo no tengo nada que ver con esto, así que suerte ––dijo Yu.

––Te equivocas amigo mío… eres cómplice por el solo hecho de estar aquí y no hacer nada ––dijo Lavi.

––Entonces llamaré a la policía ––dijo serio y directo.

––Bien sabes que no puedes hacer eso ––dijo Allen ––recuerda que eres mi abogado en asuntos legales e inevitablemente te verías envuelto en un escándalo.

––Hmp… ––dijo Yu desviando la mirada, él tenía razón.

––Vamos chicos, ayúdenme a levantarlo ––dijo Allen.

––Allen, será mejor que nos vallamos, creo que este viaje se arruinó ––dijo Hinata.

Allen asintió ––tienes razón, por ahora llevémoslo a la mansión.

Lo metieron a la cajuela del auto y lo llevaron directo a la mansión. Cuando llegaron se estacionaron. Leenale hablaba con alguien al teléfono y colgó.

––Mamá y papá no están, llegarán mas tarde… ¿Qué hacemos con él?

––Busca a Sebastián, rápido ––le dijo Allen a su hermana.

Leenale asintió y corrió a buscarlo.

Un rato después Sebastián apareció y se inclinó ––Me llamó Joven amo?

––Tenemos un asunto aquí… ––dijo Allen seriamente. El mayordomo asintió igual de serio.

––Ayúdame a ocultar a este tipo unos días hasta que veamos qué hacer con él.

Lavi abrió la cajuela. Todos se asomaron y se sorprendieron cuando el tipo abrió los ojos y se intentó incorporar. Sabastian gritó como niña y rápidamente por puro reflejo le dio un puñetazo en la nariz que lo dejó nuevamente inconsciente.

––¡Sebastián! ––le dijo Allen.

––Lo siento joven amo, fue un acto de reflejo.

––Buen golpe Sebastián ––dijo Lavi sorprendido.

––Ay que apresurarnos ––dijo Yu.

Sebastián lo cargó y lo llevó a su cuarto. Que se encontraba fuera de la mansión.

Lo amarraron y le taparon la boca.

––Bien, dejémoslo aquí por ahora. Sebastián, mantenlo vigilado ––dijo Allen.

Este se inclinó y aceptó. Ino se dirigió a Hinata.

––Llámame si necesitas algo ¿si?

––No te preocupes, nos estamos hablando.

––Adiós Ino, seguro Yu te lleva ¿verdad? ––preguntó Leenale.

––Será mejor que nos vayamos de una buena vez ––dijo Yu para luego dirigirse camino a la salida, Ino le siguió.

Más tarde, los padres de Allen se encontraban cenando, ambos llegaron y se sentaron con ellos, la Señora Lin le volteó los ojos a Hinata. Esto solo suspiró.

––Pensé que se tardarían unos días en el lago ¿pasó algo? ––preguntó Croos a su hijo.

Este sonrió ––No, lo que pasa es que ambos extrañábamos a nuestro hijo y decidimos regresar. Hinata no estaba tranquila.

––Pues hicieron bien, primero están los hijos, ¿Cómo es posible que una madre se vaya a divertir cuando tiene un bebé que cuidar? ––dijo la Señora Lin despectivamente.

––Precisamente por eso estamos aquí suegra ––dijo Hinata con una sonrisa forzada.

Allen tragó. Ahora el ambiente estaba tenso.

.

.

.

Hinata y Allen se encontraban en su dormitorio, ambos se preparaban para dormir.

––¿Qué vamos a hacer Allen? ––preguntó mientras se peinaba el cabello.

––No te preocupes, vamos a llegar a un acuerdo en cuanto despierte.

Ella sintió y se metió a la cama. Este hizo lo mismo y la abrazó.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos despertaron por el ruido de la puerta, en realidad alguien tocaba lo menos ruidoso posible.

Allen se levantó ––¿Quién es? ––abrió la puerta y se topó con un Sebastián preocupado.

––¿Qué pasa Sebastián?

––Joven amo… lo que sucede es que… el fotógrafo desapareció…

Allen abrió los ojos y lo arrastró al interior de la habitación ––¿Qué has dicho? ¿Cómo que se escapó? ––preguntó él.

Hinata se levantó de la cama y caminó directo a ellos ––¿Escapó? ––Hinata se encontraba pálida.

––Es muy probable que aún se encuentre en la mansión. Pues las cámaras muestran que no salió al jardín. Debe estar aquí adentro.

Tanto Hinata como Allen tragaron duro. ––Allen, debemos buscarlo, yo iré a buscar a Leenale.

Allen asintió y salieron de la habitación.

Llevaban un buen rato buscando por las habitaciones, caminaban por los pasillos, pero nada.

––¿Qué hacen? ––preguntó el Señor Cross

Allen, Hinata y Leenale dieron un brinco.

––Na… nada… padre… solo… hablábamos… ––trató de explicar Allen.

––Bien, pues vamos a desayunar.

Mientras se encontraban en el comedor. Los tres involucrados estaban nerviosos. Hinata había derramado el azúcar mientras que Allen había dejado caer los cubiertos al suelo y Leenale había derramado el jugo.

––¡Pero miren el desastre que han ocasionado! ¡¿Qué clase de modales son esos?! ––Gritó la señora Lin.

––¿Qué les pasa hoy? ––preguntó Cross.

––Nada, nada. ––dijo Leenalee negando.

Mientras Hinata se disponía a darle un trago a su café, miró justo al ventanal de enfrente y casi se ahoga, pues el fotógrafo se encontraba pasando por ahí. Allen a su lado le miró y ella le hizo una señal en dirección a la ventana, el señor y la señora Walker se encontraban frente a ellos, así que no se daban cuenta.

Allen miró y abrió los ojos, tosió y luego carraspeó, miró a Leenale quien se había dado cuenta.

Allen y Hinata se levantaron ––Mi amor, vamos a ver si el bebé ya despertó ––sugirió ella.

––Si… si vamos.

––Con permiso ––dijo ella

––Adelante hija ––dijo el señor Cross

Salieron corriendo en cuanto se perdieron de vista. Caminaron por todo el jardín junto con Sebastian hasta que dieron con el tipo caminando desorientado y algo golpeado. Sebastian corrió y lo tacleó dejándole inconsciente nuevamente.

––Sebastián, vigílalo bien ¿quieres? ––ordenó Allen.

Este se inclinó ––Entendido.

Hinata jadeaba ––debemos volver.

––vamos ––Allen la tomó de la mano y entraron a la mansión.

.

.

.

Cargó a su hijo mientras Allen hablaba con los chicos en videochat.

––Es una buena idea, pero tendríamos que visitar a esa anciana para que nos proporcione la droga de la memoria ––dijo Lavi.

––Hinata y yo no podemos movernos de aquí, no después de lo que pasó en la mañana ––dijo Allen.

––Bien, iremos… Yu nos llevará ––aceptó Lavi.

––Jamás dije que iría ––se quejó Yu.

––Tienes que amigo, solo terminemos con esto de una buena vez ––dijo Lavi.

––Entonces chicos, cuento con ustedes ––dijo Allen.

.

.

.

.

––No entiendo porqué yo también tengo que ir ––Se quejó Ino.

––¿no dijiste que querías conocer otros lugares? ––preguntó Yu.

Ino se sonrojó cuando él la miró, ¿Qué le pasaba? Su mirada le resultaba… algo…

––Tienes razón, entonces espero que me muestres buenos lugares.

––Pasaremos por Lavi y luego nos vamos por esa droga.

––ahora que lo mencionas… ¿no es ilegal?

Yu negó ––No, esta droga no es nociva para la salud ni provoca adicción, solo borra la memoria de la persona, la confunde.

––¿eso es siquiera posible?

––Lo es.

Ella se cruzó de brazos ––vamos a ver.

––Veremos a una anciana, ella es la creadora, aunque muchos le dicen bruja, pero solo es por su apariencia y su forma de actuar. En realidad es una especialista en medicina natural.

––¿Es un Shaman? ––preguntó ella emocionada, esas cosas le llamaban la atención

––Supongo…

––¡Genial!

Yu la miró sorprendido, esa chica era extraña.

.

.

.

Si lo sé, capítulo corto. Pero el que sigue será mas largo


	19. Chapter 18

NarutoShippuden x D´Gray-man.

Universo Alterno.

HinataxAllen

(Aquí Hinata y Allen ya tienen 20).

Búsquenme como Zoynarutera, en mi página de Facebook "Fanfic´s NaruHina y +", en esta página daré a conocer mis actualizaciones y mostraré contenidos de mis fics como pequeñas historias o relatos breves de los personajes de mis historias que obviamente entran en el curso de las historias en las que están.…

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 17: "Si quieres que algo salga bien, hazlo tú misma…"**

 **.**

 **.**

Mi Enredo,

Mi Vida,

Mi Decisión,

Dispuesta a resultados

Yo vivo el día a día

En vez del ayer,

Mi corazón en pedazos,

Amor extraordinario

Amar otra vez, Amar otra vez.

.

.

.

 **Inglaterra, Reino Unido.**

Tanto Ino como Yu y Lavi, se dirigían en el auto a ver a la anciana, a la que Ino no dejaba de llamar Shamán. Yu solo se dedicaba a escuchar la estruendosa voz de Lavi mientras le platicaba a Ino una de tantas historias que habían vivido ellos con la anciana al meterse constantemente en problemas y en los que siempre recurrían a ella. Ino solo escuchaba atentamente sin poder creer que Yu Kanda, siendo el tipo más serio del mundo aún con unos días de conocerlo, fuera capaz de meterse en esos líos.

––¿De verdad? ––preguntó Ino.

––Créeme, es la verdad, incluso este idiota con su actitud lograba meternos…. Espera… aún nos sigue metiendo en problemas jajajaja ––lavi reía mientras a Yu se le macaba una venita en la sien.

Ino reía al igual que él. Yu la miró unos instantes y luego los mandó a callar.

––Ya de por sí este estúpido viaje es molesto y ustedes no lo hacen mejor, cállense de una buena vez.

Ino le miró indignada ––Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me arrastró hasta aquí.

Lavi elevó la ceja y miró sospechosamente a Yu ––Vaya, vaya… ––susurró mientras le miraba desde el asiento de atrás.

Yu se molestó por las insinuaciones del idiota de Lavi y tomó una botella de agua, que arrojó a su rostro.

––¿Quieres callarte?

––¡Pero si no he dicho nada!

––¡Exacto, no lo hagas!

Ino suspiró y desvió su mirada a la ventana.

Rato después entraron al interior de un bosque e Ino miraba todo maravillada.

––Ay! Que hermoso lugar…

Yu paró la camioneta, se desabrochó el cinturón y abrió la puerta.

––Aquí comenzamos a caminar.

––Espera… ¿Cuánto vamos a caminar?

––son 2 horas de camino… eso sin contar si nos perdemos.

––¡Pero traigo tacones! Debiste decirme que caminaríamos!

––Pues quítatelos… ––dijo Yu como si nada e Ino le miró con enojo.

––¡¿Y qué esperas que me ponga?!

––Ella tiene razón Yu, debiste decirle, asume tu responsabilidad ––dijo Lavi. Este le miró irritado.

––¿Y qué esperas que haga?

––Pues llévala en tu espalda…

Tanto Ino como Yu se miraron alterados.

––¡Me niego! ¡Me niego! ––gritaron ambos.

––Prefiero irme descalza ––dijo Ino, caminó al frente y volteó a mirarles ––¿Qué esperan? Vámonos.

Ellos se miraron entre sí, Lavi paso de él mientras se burlaba ––Yu Kanda, Caballería 0, Ser un patán 1.

––¡Cierra la boca!

.

.

.

Hinata caminaba de un lado a otro y Allen le miraba nervioso.

––Enserio amor, no te preocupes… ellos nos avisarán cuando estén allá…

––No lo sé Allen, no te oyes muy convencido.

––Mejor centrémonos en el fotógrafo… mi padre se ha ido, pero mamá sigue aquí así que debemos tener cuidado… entonces debemos corroborar que no se ha escapado… otra vez…

Hinata le miró y luego a su bebé dormido en la cuna ––Tienes razón, vamos a ver y luego subimos para ponernos en contacto.

Allen asintió y juntos se dirigieron a la puerta.

Cuando estaban a punto de salir por la puerta grande, la señora Lin los detuvo desde las escaleras ––¿A dónde van?

Ambos saltaron al verse sorprendidos y Hinata se llevó una mano a su pecho.

––Ay dios… solo es ella…

––Lo cual es malo… ––susurro Allen.

––¿Saben? ––dijo la madre de Allen mientras bajaba las escaleras lentamente ––estoy segura de que esconden algo…

Allen sonrió ––––¿De qué hablas madre? Solo íbamos al jardín.

––¿Y por eso tanto misterio?

––¿Misterio? ¿Cómo? ––preguntó Hinata.

––No te hagas mujer, donde me enteres que te embarazaste otra vez…

––¡Por supuesto que no! Señora, y si fuera el caso ¿Qué tiene de malo?

––Sería un negocio más grande para ti ¿no?

Hinata iba a contestarle pero su esposo intervino ––Mamá, no estamos para insultos, y te advierto que no quiero escuchar que le sigas faltando el respeto a mi esposa.

La señora Lin abrió la boca para protestar pero Allen ya había tomado a su esposa de la mano para salir de ahí.

––¿Estás bien? ––preguntó él preocupado una vez fuera de ahí.

Hinata se acercó a él para darle un casto beso ––estoy bien.

De pronto, miraron a Sebastián correr a ellos y temieron lo peor.

––¿Otra vez? ¿enserio? ––preguntó Allen.

––Tenía pensado inyectarle un dosis doble de calmantes pero en un descuido cuando le iba a inyectar la segunda… logró zafarse y corrió, había olvidado sellar la puerta… esta vez se dirige a la terraza.

Entones corrieron, Allen sabía que su madre pasaba el mayor tiempo en la terraza o a veces cerca de la piscina lo cual en esos momentos era peligroso.

Cuando llegaron vieron con terror que el tipo visiblemente desorientado caminaba tras la señora Lin, quien con un sombrero de sol se disponía a leer una revista en uno de los sillones de lujo que se encontraban en la terraza. El tipo iba a tocarle el hombro hasta que inesperadamente Sebastián Salió de la nada y lo tecleo para terminar cayendo tras unos arbustos, la señora Lin volteó a ver y frunció el ceño. Allen y Hinata se alteraron y antes de correr, Sebastián salió del lugar.

––¿Qué haces Sebastián? ¡Por qué tanto ruido!

Sebastián se dirigió a ella y se inclinó con elegancia a pesar de tener hojas secas en el cabello.

––¿Quiere que le traiga algo de tomar?

––Esta bien, tráeme algo rápido.

––Como ordene.

Entonces se retiró, no sin antes darle una última mirada cómplice a Allen y Hinata, quienes asintieron. Cuando llegaron tras los arbustos sin que la madre de él se diera cuenta, miraron con horror que ya no estaba.

Ambos corrieron a la piscina en donde el hombre caminada desorientado por la orilla. Cuando Allen iba a tomarlo, el tipo cayó al agua. Ambos le miraban con pánico.

––¿Qué esperas Allen? ¡Sácalo de ahí! ––ordenó Hinata mientras miraba a todos lados nerviosa.

––Si… ––dijo él mientras se ventaba al agua y nadaba hacia el hombre que estaba hundiéndose, salieron a la superficie, pero la piscina era enorme, así que no podían salir fácilmente. Y solo se hundían a ratos, Hinata le miraba incrédula.

––¿Es enserio Allen? ¿No que en la marina les entrenaron para este tipo de situaciones?

––No… es… fácil… debí quitarme la… ropa…––decía él mientras intentaba arrastras al tipo con él.

Hinata suspiró y miró como Sebastián se dirigía a ellos corriendo.

––Rápido Sebastián! Ayúdalos! ––dijo ella, sin embargo el mayordomo no se movió y se retorcía las manos enguantadas.

Hinata le miró con incredulidad ––¿Qué haces?

––Lo siento… mi señora pero no puedo mojar el traje.

––¿Es enserio? ––le preguntó sin podérselo creer.

El mayordomo asintió y se inclinó hacia ella ––le ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas.

––Pero es tu amo…. ¿no que juraste protegerlo?

––Seamos sinceros mi señora, el joven amo puede salir de esta.

––¡Por lo menos busca algo con que ayudarle y que no sea tan pesado salir con ese tipo!

Sebastián miró a su alrededor y tomó una red para limpiar la basura de las piscinas e intentó dársela a Allen quien la tomó enseguida, pero el impulso fue rápido que el mayordomo no tuvo tiempo de poner fuerza que terminó cayendo al agua.

Hinata le miró sonriente ––¡Ja! ¿ves? Eso te pasa por andar de caprichoso.

––Joven amo ¿Qué ha hecho?

––Silencio! Ayúdame a cargar a este tipo que cada vez está más pesado.

––Deben ser los efectos del calmante, ya se está quedando dormido ––respondió Sebastián.

Hinata miró incrédula como esos dos no podían sincronizarse para nadar con el tipo y ya desesperada por la situación decidió entrar ella misma, se quitó el vestido que llevaba quedando en ropa interior que fácilmente podría confundirse con un biquini y luego ante la mirada estúpida de su esposo se deshizo de sus zapatos y se lanzó al agua de forma profesional.

Llegó a ellos y con gran rapidez y agilidad tomó al tipo y nadó con él a la orilla de la piscina. El tipo inconscientemente se sostuvo de la orilla aún con los ojos cerrados.

Hinata miró a ambos ––Si quieres que algo salga bien, hazlo tu misma…

Allen sonrió con nerviosismo, era la primera vez que la veía así y tenía razón. La tensión y el pánico a ser descubiertos provocaban que no hicieran bien las cosas.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto con los chicos….

Llevaban una hora y 30 minutos caminando y parecía que no llegaban a ningún lado. Ino se detuvo y se sentó en un pedazo de tronco para masajearse los pies.

––¿Por qué se detienen? ––preguntó Yu.

Lavi le miró con el ceño fruncido ––¿No ves que está cansada?

Yu suspiró y caminó a ella. Se puso a su altura de espaldas ––Vamos, sube, te llevaré…

Ino le miró impresionada ––No, no necesito que me tengas lástima, solo dame unos minutos y podremos continuar ––dijo haciéndose la fuerte.

Yu cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula, Ino pensó que se miraba atractivo…

––Solo sube…

––Y yo ya te dije que…

Ino cayó abruptamente mientras miraba a una dirección entre los arbustos y abría los ojos grandemente.

––Mira, tenemos que darnos prisa o pronto oscurecerá y eso no es nada bueno ––dijo Yu.

––¿Por qué? ––preguntó ella mientras no apartaba la vista. Lavi no se daba cuenta de la mirada de ella, puesto que estaba haciendo una video llamada a Allen y Hinata, ambos ya se encontraban cambiados y esperaban a los chicos.

––Podríamos encontrarnos con bestias… ––dijo Yu mientras miraba al suelo a la espera de que ella subiera a su espalda.

––Así como… pumas…

––Exacto… espera… ¿Cómo sabes…? ––Yu no terminó, pues justo frente a ellos había un puma saliendo de entre las ramas. Lavi, quien se encontraba conversando con Allen y Hinata elevó el teléfono un poco de modo que tanto Allen como su esposa abrieran los ojos al mirar a un puma justo tras él.

––¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué esas caras? Está bien se nos izo algo tarde pero ya vamos a llegar, enserio.

Hinata habló ––A… Allen? Eso es… ¿un puma?

Lavi sonrió ––¿De qué hablas Hinata?

Allen solo pudo elevar la mano y señalar con el dedo detrás de él.

Lavi volteó lentamente y miró como Yu e Ino estaban petrificados.

––Estamos jodidos… ––susurró Lavi.

––Oh-por-Dios ––dijo Ino.

Tras la pantalla, Hinata y Allen miraban expectantes.

Yu tomó la palabra ––No se muevan…

––¿Me crees estúpida como para moverme? ––dijo Ino sin apartar la mirada de aquel animal.

––Escuchen… tenemos que correr… ––dijo Yu ignorando el comentario sarcástico de Ino.

––¿Eso es buena idea? ––preguntó Lavi.

––De cualquier forma ya nos tiene en la mira como su presa, corramos o no, definitivamente se lanzará sobre nosotros ––dijo Yu

Ino himió y lavi tragó en seco.

Yu continuó ––Ino y yo correremos a la derecha y tú correrás a la izquierda.

––¡¿Qué?! ¿me dejarás solo? ¿me ofrecerás como carnada? ––dijo Lavi indignado.

Yu bufó ––Idiota, nada nos asegura que vaya a correr detrás de ti. La probabilidad de que vaya tras de ti o de mí e Ino es del 50-50.

––Jajaja ––rió Lavi nervioso ––tienes razón… espero que vaya tras de ustedes… ––susurró esto último, pero ellos lograron escucharle.

––Vaya amigo que tienes… ––dijo Ino a Yu.

––Bien, dame tu mano Ino ––dijo Yu.

Ino se la dio de inmediato.

––No me sueltes pase lo que pase ––dijo Yu, e Ino le miró a los ojos hipnotizada por esa mirada determinante que este le daba.

––Solo di cuando debemos correr y deja de ligar por ahora Yu ––dijo Lavi.

Ambos parpadearon y recobraron la compostura ––Ino… ¿crees poder correr? ––preguntó Yu cautelosamente. Esta asintió––. Entonces a la cuenta de tres corremos a todo lo que da.

––Bien, estoy listo ––dijo Lavi.

––1… 2… ¡3! ––al instante comenzaron a correr y para la suerte de Lavi, el puma corrió tras Yu e Ino.

Allen y Hinata miraban la pantalla.

––Oh por dios… ¿qué sucedió? ––preguntó Hinata.

––¿Lavi? Amigo, ¿Nos escuchas? ¿Qué pasó con el puma?

Lavi corría y le hablaba mientras jadeaba ––Chicos…. te… tengo suerte… el puma decidió seguir…. a…. Yu e Ino…

––¡¿Qué?! ¡mi amiga! ––dijo Hinata.

––No… te preocupes… está con Yu… y el… no la dejará… sola…

––Lavi tiene razón amor, no te preocupes.

De pronto se escuchó una caída estruendosa. Lavi se había tropezado y el celular calló a casi un metro de él.

Se escuchó una maldición por parte de Lavi, quien se levantaba y caminaba a su teléfono para recogerlo.

––Amigo ¿estás bien? ––preguntó Allen.

Lavi se puso en la pantalla ––Si… ¿ahora qué voy a hacer?

––Ve directamente con la anciana, no te preocupes, Yu se encargará de llegar con Ino al lugar. Tú date prisa o te toparás con más bestias.

––Tienes razón, te llamaré en cuanto llegue ––dijo Lavi.

––Nosotros trataremos de ponernos en contacto con ellos ––dijo Allen.

––Ok. ––luego de eso Lavi colgó.

.

.

.

Yu e Ino se encontraban refugiados en el interior de las raíces de un árbol, de pronto el celular de él comenzó a sonar, contestó.

––Allen…

––Amigo, ¿están bien? ¿en dónde están?

––Logramos perder de vista al puma, pero ya ha oscurecido en esta parte del bosque… nos quedaremos aquí hasta mañana.

Ino se puso a su lado con una sonrisa y le habló a Hinata ––Amiga, no te preocupes… acepto que me asusté, pero, en realidad todo esto me resulta emocionante.

Yu la miró incrédulo, que mujer más extraña.

Hinata sonrió al otro lado de la pantalla ––Me alegro Ino-chan, de verdad estaba preocupada y más cuando Lavi dijo que el puma les había seguido a ustedes.

Ino asintió mientras recordaba lo sucedido luego de correr.

~**+FlacBack**+~

Ambos corrían tomados de la mano mientras miraban de vez en cuando al puma que parecía darles alcance. Yu se detuvo para ver un árbol frente a ellos

––Rápido, subamos ahí, es la única opción ––dijo él.

Ella le miró incrédula ––¡Estás loco! Es imposible, ¡mejor corre!

––Escucha no hay tiempo debemos ver la manera… ––Yu cayó abruptamente al ver que el puma se acercaba.

Ino lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló para continuar. Un mal paso y ambos rodaron cuesta abajo. Tal vez fue la adrenalina, pero para sorpresa de él, quien estaba por preguntarle si se encontraba bien, ella se levantó rápidamente y lo arrastró con ella al interior de un árbol. Lugar en donde se encontraban ahora.

––Si quieres que algo resulte bien, hazlo tú misma… ––dijo Ino para sí misma mientras Yu la miraba impresionado.

~**+Fin FlacBack**+~

––Al principio creí que estábamos perdidos pero luego este refugio nos salvó. Yu dice que es seguro cuando el sol está puesto, aún no es tarde pero dado que estamos en un bosque, la luz no dura mucho por aquí.

––Hay amiga, tengan cuidado ¿está bien? ––dijo Hinata.

––Si, descuida.

Yu tomó la palabra ––ustedes encárguense del fotógrafo que nosotros nos encargamos de la droga.

––Claro, y no hace falta decirte que Lavi se encargará de llegar con la anciana por su cuenta ––dijo Allen y Yu asintió.

––Ese idiota se las arreglará solo, conoce el lugar tan bien como nosotros ––dijo Yu.

––Exacto ––dijo Allen.

Rato después cortaron la comunicación, Yu miraba a Ino, quien se mantenía tranquila ante la situación.

––No te tomes a mal lo que te voy a decir… pero… eres extraña.

Ino le miró sorprendida y suspiró ––Para mí esta es una nueva experiencia, y me gusta… es como acampar, amo acampar.

Yu sonrió ––¿No te importa estar en un lugar poco higiénico?

Ino se encogió de hombros ––Tal vez tenga un carácter de los demonios, pero no soy una chica superficial a la que le importa si se ensució o si una uña se le rompió. Me gusta la Naturaleza… ––Ino le miró sonriente ––Gracias por este día poco común para mí, no estoy molesta, lo único que me preocupa es cómo voy a dormir y si no es mucha molestia y tomando en cuenta de que me trajiste aquí, pues tal vez me des permiso de dormir sobre ti.

Yu Kanda pensaba que nunca se había sentido así, ni la novia que tuvo ni las chicas con las que había salido eran tan sencillas como esa chica frente a él. Gracias a esas chicas él tenía un concepto de ellas sobre que eran huecas por preocuparse por las cosas materiales… pero ella… ahora se sentía confundido por la petición de ella. Aún así, inconscientemente asintió en respuesta….

Ino se acercó un poco más y recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho, cerró los ojos mientras se dejaba llevar por el latido de su corazón…

.

..

.

.

Al día siguiente ambos se levantaron, ninguno dijo nada debido a que cuando despertaron, ambos estaban envueltos en un abrazo y él tenía una notoria erección. Yu Kanda agradecía que la mujer no hablara en esos momentos porque sinceramente él no quería hablar de aquello.

Caminaron un poco hasta que Yu la convenció de llevarla en su espalda, a lo que ella aceptó, sus pies ya no daban para más. Estaban sucios, con sed y hambre de un desayuno. Cuando a lo lejos pudieron visualizar la cabaña de la anciana, una tormenta se dejó venir y Yu emprendió una carrera, aunque eso no evitó que terminaran empapados.

Llegaron jadeando, empapados, y con lodo. Lavi se rió de ellos hasta que una mirada asesina de Yu le cayó por completo. La anciana era un poco enojona, pero no era mala persona y mandó a los dos a darse un baño, al final les prestó una manta a cada uno.

––Ya este mocoso me ha dicho que necesitan de esa droga… ¿Y ahora qué hicieron? ––preguntó la anciana.

––Lo siento abuela, pero fue un accidente, además la esposa de Allen estaría en problemas… puede que si no tenemos cuidado los medios de comunicación estén involucrados… ya sabes que no podemos darnos el lujo de escándalos ––dijo Yu.

––Así que el mocoso se casó… díganle que quiero conocerla pronto, en cuanto a la droga, solo puedo imaginarme el embrollo en el que deben estar.

––¡¿Eso significa que nos ayudarás abuela?! ––dijo Lavi.

––¿Y qué más puedo hacer?... ustedes son mis niños… ––la señora parecía del tipo gruñona, pero le tenía un gran amor a ese trío que eran los únicos que la visitaban frecuentemente y la llamaban abuela. Gracias a ellos, ella no se sentía tan sola.

Caminó a una olla de barro que se encontraba en el fuego, tomó dos tazas de barro y sirvió. Le entregó los vasos a Yu e Ino.

Ino sonrió luego de beber ––Señora… está delicioso, jamás había probado algo como esto.

––Es mi chocolate especial niña…

Ino miró con emoción en cuanto la señora comenzó a hacer un preparado de hiervas y no pudo evitar preguntarle a Yu ––Oye… está preparando la droga ¿cierto?

El la miró sorprendido y asintió, ella sonrió y volvió la mirada a la anciana evidentemente emocionada, paseó la mirada curiosa por la cabaña…

––Pareces muy emocionada ¿no estás incómoda? ––preguntó Lavi sonriente.

Ella negó ––No, en realidad me gusta este lugar.

La anciana miró de reojo a Ino y luego a Yu… sonrió mientras miraba un hilo rojo conectado al meñique de ambos.

––No lo saben aún… ––Susurró.

Más tarde, cuando se disponían a irse… la abuela habló.

––Yu ––este la miró ––esta muchacha… cuídala bien…

Yu se sorprendió por lo dicho, la anciana era una gran bruja y sabía que nunca debía dudar de sus palabras. Miró a Ino a lo lejos platicando con Lavi. Entonces ella les miró y saludó con sus manos al aire a la anciana, en forma de despedida.

Yu sonrió levemente.

.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí, dejen sus revews plis para ir sabiendo que le parece.


	20. Chapter 19

.

 **Capítulo 18: "Tiempo de la verdad"**

 **.**

 **.**

Mi Enredo,

Mi Vida,

Mi Decisión,

Dispuesta a resultados

Yo vivo el día a día

En vez del ayer,

Mi corazón en pedazos,

Amor extraordinario

Amar otra vez, Amar otra vez.

.

.

.

 **Inglaterra, Reino Unido.**

Tanto Ino como Yu y Lavi, se dirigían a la entrada de la mansión Walker, los tres estaban agotados pero era necesario terminar con todo eso de una buena vez.

Sebastián los hizo pasar al interior de su cuarto en donde Hinata y Allen los esperaban.

––Estamos aquí ––dijo un animado Lavi

––Genial, gracias amigos ––dijo Allen para recibir el frasco que contenía un líquido.

––¿Amor estas seguro? ––preguntó Hinata algo desconfiada.

Allen sonrió ––no te preocupes, ya lo hemos hecho antes.

––Vaya… deben ser muy problemáticos ––susurró Ino más para ella que para ellos.

Yu la miró de reojo, sonrió levemente. No parecía tan afectada por aquella situación.

Allen le dio el líquido con una jeringa e inconscientemente este la tragó mientras estaba dormido.

––¿Es todo? ¿Y ahora que? ––preguntó Ino. Hinata miró a Allen.

––Bueno… debemos esperar a que despierte y ver su reacción ––dijo Allen, los chicos asintieron.

Ino y Hinata suspiraron y se dirigieron al sillón. Solo quedaba esperar.

Rato después el fotógrafo comenzó a despertar y todos se acercaron a él. Este se encontraba acostado en la cama de sebastian y les miraba confundido mientras se incorporaba.

––¿Qué? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué pasó?

Allen sonrió ––Descuide todo está bien, nuestro mayordomo lo encontró inconsciente en el jardín… cerca del muro y lo trajo aquí. El doctor dijo que solo se había golpeado la cabeza ––dijo Allen muy seguro.

Lel tipo le miró mejor y parpadeó, se levantó ––U… usted es… A-Allen Wal-walker…

Allen asintió ––si… y usted es…

Hinata e Ino miraban expectantes, realmente el tipo no recordaba nada.

––Soy… fotógrafo… recuerdo que necesitaba una fotografía de… su esposa… todo mundo quiere saber quién es ella y su hijo… y me preguntaba… ¿dónde está mi cámara?

Sebastián se acercó y se la ofreció, el tipo la aceptó y le miró apenado ––Lo siento… mi trabajo peligra… y…

Allen negó lentamente con una sonrisa ––descuide, realmente nos tenía preocupados, que bueno que esta bien… sobre las fotos… pensé que si usted tuvo la valentía de venir hasta aquí pues creo que se merece las fotos.

El fotógrafo le miró ilusionado ––¿Esta usted hablando enserio?

Allen asintió ––las tendrá en tanto usted firme una especie de contrato y publique las fotos en la fecha que le diga. Justo ahora no puede ser, será en unos días si usted quiere.

––¡Si! Por supuesto, gracias por esta oportunidad! ––dijo muy animado.

––¡Perfecto! ––dijo Allen.

.

.

.

Mas tarde, Hinata se acercó a Allen en la habitación ––Mi amor… ¿estás seguro? ¿unos días? ¿Qué pasará con mis padres? ––preguntó preocupada.

––Descuida, lo tengo todo arreglado ––allen sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos ––en una semana nos iremos a Japón y me presentaré formalmente con tus padres.

Hinata abrió los ojos grandemente ––¿Enserio?

Allen asintió ––Ya estoy arreglando algunas cosas en el trabajo y dejaré todo en orden. Además también puedo trabajar a distancia.

Hinata se abrazó a él ––Gracias Allen.

Allen le besó la coronilla.

Ella suspiró ––Por lo menos el asunto del fotógrafo quedó arreglado…

Él asintió.

.

.

.

.

.

––¿A dónde iremos? ––preguntó Ino emocionada.

Yu la miró serio. Bonita sonrisa… pensó. Luego se dio una bofetada mental. Carraspeó.

––Ya lo verás

––¡Genial! ––Ino tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta, seguida de Yu, quien tomó su chaqueta y su cartera.

Recorrían muchos lugares, él jamás había conocido a una chica tan… liberal como ella. Parecía una niña encantada y con mucha energía. Ino no dejaba de sonreír y corría para ver cada cosa que le llamara la atención. Ella incluso había tirado de él en más de una ocasión para ir a otros lugares o para que le tomara fotos. A ella no le importaba posar de forma graciosa… solo se divertía.

Las chicas que había conocido eran tan… recatadas y cuidadosas, se quejaban por todo y eso lograba irritarlo al grado de decirles "adiós" para siempre. Pero ella no era así.

Estaba confundido… y más por aquellas palabras dichas por la abuela… y él sabía que nunca debía ignorar nada de lo que dijera la abuela. Llevó sus manos a las bolsas del pantalón y caminó a ella, quien le llamaba emocionada.

Por su parte Ino estaba más que feliz, nunca había disfrutado de la compañía de un chico tanto como él. Le gustaba arrastrarlo con ella y ver que este solo se dejaba llevar.

Así fueron los siguientes días… de salidas juntos.

––¡Mira Yu! Ese jardín es enorme, vayamos y luego entremos a la iglesia ––dijo emocionada.

Este le miró con una ceja elevada ––¿Yu?

Ella le miró ––¿No puedo llamarte así? Lavi y Allen te llaman así…

Él se encogió de hombros ––Como sea…

Ella sonrió ––Yu será.

––Parece que has olvidado lo que pasó hace unos días en el hotel… ––comentó él como si nada.

Ella le miró sonrojada ––Ah… no fue nada… ya lo olvidé… ––dijo riendo nerviosamente, para adelantar el paso.

Sin pensarlo este le tomó del brazo y la obligó a mirarlo, ella le miró sorprendida y este tragó duro antes de hablar ––Yo no.

––Tu… ¿no?... no entiendo… ––dijo nerviosa mientras miraba su varonil rostro.

––No sé qué me pasa contigo, eres la más extraña chica que he conocido… eres diferente, no me gusta callarme las cosas, así que te lo estoy diciendo.

––Y… ¿Qué… te pasa conmigo? ––preguntó atontada.

––Creo que… me gustas ––dijo para luego atacar sus labios con urgencia. Ino se dejó llevar, llevó su mano a la nuca él y lo acercó más a ella.

.

.

.

.

Días después…

––¿Está todo preparado? ––preguntó Hinata.

Allen asintió ––Por supuesto mi vida, le he avisado a mi padre, mamá… bueno, es mejor que no sepa de esto por ahora, no sea que vaya a hacer algo.

Hinata sonrió ––Tienes razón, entonces vámonos ya.

––El jet nos espera ––dijo Allen.

Hinata tomó en brazos al bebé y caminó con Allen a la salida.

El vuelo duró algunas horas pero finalmente habían llegado con bien. De pronto Allen se sentía nervioso, las manos le hormigueaban y le sudaban. Hinata se dio cuenta de aquello y le tomó la mano.

––Tranquilo… todo estará bien. papá es algo… estricto pero no creo que sea tan malo.

––No… pues gracias, me siento mejor… jajaja ––estaba muy nervioso.

.

.

.

 **Japón**.

Neji se encontraba con Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai, Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura, Shíon, TenTen, Temari entre otros. Ahora Neji formaba parte del círculo de amigos de ellos, pues por su inteligencia, había adelantado grados y había congeniado bien con ellos. Todos se llevaban bien.

Ese día, Neji celebraba una reunión en casa, debido a que habían terminado las vacaciones. se reunirían en el jardín y harían una parrillada. Lo que no se esperaban era que encontrarían a Hinata con una sorpresa.

.

..

.

 **Minutos antes…**

Hinata y Allen llegaron a la mansión Hyuga, se habían llevado con ellos a Sebastián. Cuando tocaron, fueron recibidos por una sirvienta.

––Señorita Hyuga, bienvenida ––dijo la sirvienta.

Hinata sonrió y pasó con Allen y Sebastián, quien cargaba al bebé.

––Gracias mina, mira él es mi esposo, mi hijo y Sebastián ––dijo Hinata ante una sorprendida mina.

––¿Su… su esposo?...

––Así es.

––Mucho gusto ––Saludó Allen.

––¿Mis padres? ––preguntó Hinata.

––Justo están en la sala.

Hinata y Allen se dirigieron a la sala. Sebastián, como habían quedado, se quedó con el bebé en el lobi.

––Espera Allen, entraré primero ––dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Allen asintió nervioso.

Hinata entró y tanto Hana como Hiashi levantaron la mirada y le miraron sorprendidos.

Hinata vestía diferente, llevaba un vestido veraniego blanco de mangas cortas y que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla. Su cabello estaba suelto en ondas que le llegaban hasta la cintura, llevaba unos tacones e iba maquillada. Estaba muy diferente.

Hana se levantó mirándola sorprendida y feliz ––Hinata, hija mía

Hinata se acercó a su madre y la abrazó.

––Hola mamá.

Hiashi le miró ––Hinata… hija ¿Qué haces aquí?

––Papá… ––Hinata se acercó a él y le saludó.

––Hija, que sorpresa ––dijo Hana.

––Nos sorprendiste ––dijo Hiashi.

––Si… eh… papá, mamá, estoy aquí por un asunto importante.

––¿Qué sucede hija? ––preguntó Hiashi serio.

––Papá… eh… ––Hinata miró a su madre. Hana asintió con una sonrisa.

––¡Allen! Ven ––llamó Hinata.

Hiashi elevó la ceja, mientras miraba a un tipo entrar. Tenía los cabellos blancos, llevaba el cabello atado a una coleta baja, iba vestido elegante pero juvenil a la vez. Con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa blanca de manga larga y de botones.

Miró como este se acercaba a su hija y la tomaba de la mano. Frunció el ceño.

––Papá, mamá, él es Allen Walker…. Mi esposo ––dijo sonriente.

Hiasi abrió la boca y Hana sonrió.

––Mucho gusto suegro, encantado de conocerlo ––dijo Allen mientras le ofreció la mano.

––¿¡Cómo que esposo!? ––dijo Hiashi alterado.

––Papá, conocí a Allen en Inglaterra, estuvimos saliendo y conociéndonos. Y después nos enamoramos…. Y decidimos casarnos.

––¿Sin hablarlo con nosotros? ¿No te pareció muy importante decirle a tus padres?

––Papá hay una explicación muy buena y lógica para esto ––dijo Hinata.

Hana se acercó a Allen y lo abrazó sorpresivamente, este le devolvió el salido.

––Bienvenido a la familia hijo ––dijo ella con una sonrisa.

––Muchas gracias suegra.

––¡¿Qué haces Hana?! ¿cómo que lo aceptas así sin más? ––dijo Hiashi.

Hana le miró en gesto de reclamo ––Los modales ante todo Hiashi, es el esposo de tu hija, por lo menos debiste aceptarle el saludo y no dejarle con la mano extendida, eso fue muy grosero. Lo menos que puedes hacer ahora es escuchar lo que los muchachos tengan que decirnos.

Hiashi carraspeó, su mujer tenía razón ––esta bien ––le extendió la mano a Allen y este le saludó.

––Mucho gusto nuevamente suegro.

––entonces sentémonos ––dijo Hiashi mientras guardaba la calma.

Todos tomaron asiento y Hinata comenzó a relatar… solo algunas partes… ella y Allen habían hablado sobre omitir algunas cosas de modo que Hiashi no sufriera un infarto.

––A ver si entendí, ustedes se conocieron en Inglaterra hace tres años y salieron durante dos años ––dijo Hiashi.

Allen y Hinata asintieron, aunque eso no era verdad era lo mejor.

––Pero hace un año decidieron que se amaban y se casaron ––continuó Hiashi.

––Si… eh… permíteme un momento enseguida vuelvo ––dijo Hinata quien se levantó y salió de la sala ante la mirada de su padre.

Hiashi miró a Allen ––dime la verdad muchacho, sé que hay algo más en todo esto.

Allen tragó duro, debía decirle de su hijo. Carraspeó ––Si, en realidad hay algo más.

Allen miró a su suegra, quien ya sabía y esta asintió en señal de apoyo.

––Bueno, nosotros… tuvimos un bebé…felicidades… abuelo… ––dijo nervioso.

Hiashi quedó en shock.

––¿Mi vida? ¿estás bien? ––preguntó Hana.

Hiashi volvió en sí y miró a Allen ––¡¿Cómo que embarazaste a mi hija?!

.

.

.

Hinata salió de la sala y caminó con prisa directo a Sebastián, sin percatarse aún de las personas que le miraban.

––Sebastián, está bien dámelo ––dijo para tomar al bebé en brazos.

Cuando volteó miró con sorpresa que su hermano y sus ex compañeros le miraban. Se sorprendió de encontrarse con todas esas personas ahí mismo.

Miró que estaban todos, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru, Sakura, Ten Ten, Karín y otras dos chicas que no conocía. Neji se acercó a su hermana mirándola sorprendido.

––¡Hinata! ¿Cuándo llegaste? ––preguntó.

Ella sonrió nerviosa y más porque ninguno dejaba de mirarla ––Bueno… llegamos hace unos momentos…

––¿Llegamos? ¿Y ese bebé?... se parece… ––preguntó Neji y le miraba.

Naruto no pudo evitar tener una rara sensación al mirarla así y tuvo mucha curiosidad sobre ese bebé, aunque todo pensamiento se fue al escuchar un grito.

––¡¿Cómo que embarazaste a mi hija?!

Todos voltearon en dirección a la sala y miraron a un tipo bastante bien parecido salir con prisa y hablarle a hinata.

––¡Hinata! ¡Tu padre quiere matarme! ––gritó Allen.

Al instante salió Hiashi y lo tomó de la camisa y lo acercó a él.

Hinata jadeó y gritó ––¡PAPÁ!

El bebé, emocionado elevó un bracito y gritó igual ––¡Papá!

Allen miró a su hijo ––Dime hijo…

Hiashi, movido por la vocecita de aquel bebé miró en su dirección y al instante su corazón de abuelo surgió. Soltó a Allen y caminó en dirección a su hija, quien cargaba a Nea.

Todo ante la mirada de los presentes.

––¿Es mi nieto? ––preguntó seriamente.

Hinata asintió ––Es mi hijo papá…

Hiashi lo tomó en sus brazos y lo admiró. Se parecía a Hinata, pero también tenía los rasgos de aquel chico.

Allen se acercó y le dijo serio ––Señor…le aseguro que me he hecho responsable, pero más allá de todo eso ––se puso a lado de Hinata y la tomó de la cintura ––Amo a su hija y también a mi hijo, el habernos casado fue más por amor que por una obligación.

Hiashi le miró seriamente, Naruto trataba de controlar el dolor en su corazón al ver aquello que se temía, ese tipo le había quitado por completo una mínima oportunidad con Hinata. Inconscientemente apretó la mandíbula y miró al suelo. No quería estar ahí, pero tampoco podía dar a demostrar lo que sentía, debía quedarse ahí y hacer de cuenta que aquello no le había afectado.

Hana tomó al bebé en sus brazos ––¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Que lindo mi nieto, Hiashi ¿No es hermoso?

––Lo es mujer, lo es…

––Vamos arriba corazón, solo te quiero para mi ––dijo Hana al bebé mientras se lo llevaba escaleras arriba.

––Bien, tenemos que hablar inmediatamente, ¿Hinata? ––llamó Hiashi.

––¿Si padre?

––Hablaré con tu esposo en privado.

Hinata iba a refutar pero Hiashi le detuvo ––necesitamos hablar de hombre a hombre.

––Esta bien, tranquila ––le dijo Allen y ella asintió dudosa.

––Papá… no exageres ¿bien?

––No lo asesinaré si es lo que piensas…

Ambos caminaron en dirección al despacho.

Hinata suspiró y luego miró a los presentes.

––Hinata… hola…

––Hola… Sakura… ––dijo nerviosa.

––¡No me jodas! ¿Un esposo? ¿Un hijo? ¿Tengo un sobrino? ––preguntó Neji.

––Es una larga historia… pero si… ––dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

––Tienes un bebé muy lindo Hinata, aunque no esperábamos algo así… ––dijo Sakura muy metida en el asunto.

Ella asintió, no sabía que decir.

––Pobre de mi cuñadito ––dijo Neji ––Sabes que papá se la pondrá difícil ¿no?

––Allen es un buen tipo, él sabrá aceptar lo que sea…

––Bien, entonces…. ––miró a sus amigos ––¿Por qué no vamos al jardín? Ya todo debería estar listo.

Todos asintieron y decidieron ir al jardín. Neji miró a Hinata ––Por supuesto estarás con nosotros en la fiesta ¿No hermana?

Ella negó ––No… es una fiesta de ustedes, yo no…

––Por supuesto que vendrás, Ino también lo hará, llegó apenas ayer de su viaje así que también celebraremos por ella, además sería bueno que te integraras con nosotros y también tu esposo ––dijo Sakura.

Hinata sonrió ––E… está bien… pero antes… iré a ver a mi madre, los alcanzo en un rato.

––Pero no tardes hermana ––dijo Neji.

.

.

.

.

Allen se encontraba sentado en aquella silla frente a aquel imponente escritorio. Su suegro le miraba fijamente. Era igual de intimidante que su padre…

––Es evidente que, llegado a este punto… no se puede hacer nada… tampoco puedo siquiera molestarme y exigirte que te alejes de mi hija ––dijo Hiashi.

––Suegro yo…

––Silencio, no pienso hacer nada de eso, lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora… ––Dijo Hiashi, Allen tragó duro––. Háblame de ti.

––Ah… bueno ––carraspeó––. Mi nombre es Allen Walker, vivo en Inglaterra con mi familia…

––¿Con tu familia? ¿No vives aparte con mi hija y mi nieto? ––interrumpió Hiashi con el ceño fruncido.

––Sucede que… no quiero sonar arrogante y creído señor, yo nunca me he valido de mi apellido por nada…

––Habla claro hijo

––Mi familia es importante y reconocida en Inglaterra, mi padre es dueño de un imperio y es un empresario exitoso… en fin, yo soy el hijo mayor y es mi deber hacerme cargo de los negocios y también debía permanecer en la mansión con mi esposa e hijo. Es como una tradición como el hijo mayor… de hecho, mi hijo es mi heredero al ser el primero y también deberá pasar por eso en un futuro…

Hiashi le miraba sorprendido.

––Dime una cosa hijo, ¿Eres uno de esos niños ricos que gusta de ser mantenido por sus padres?

Allen sonrió, más allá de sentirse ofendido, le gustaba que ya pudiera mantener una conversación con su suegro, tenía más confianza.

––Para nada señor, mi padre es muy estricto en cuanto a las responsabilidades. Desde que cumplí los 16 años, mi padre me llevaba a la empresa para familiarizarme con todo, incluso me llevaba a las reuniones y cuando cumplí los 17, comencé a trabajar por mi cuenta, los negocios se me dan bien y por supuesto he estado ganando mi propio dinero. Cuando supe que Hinata estaba embarazada mi hizo increíblemente feliz, y no dudé en pedirle que nos casáramos, desde entonces y me he hecho cargo de ella y de mi hijo, aunque vivamos en la misma casa, créame que yo me hago cargo de mi propia familia.

Hubo un silencio y luego, de pronto Hiashi sonrió.

––Espero que sea cierto lo que dices.

––Se lo seguro señor ––Dijo Allen muy seguro.

––Perfecto, entonces me alegra saber que mi hija está con un chico responsable.

––Señor, nada me gustaría más que su aceptación… aunque todo fue al revés… lo siento…

Hiashi le miró serio pero al instante rompió en risas ante la sorpresa de Allen.

––Eres extraño jajajaja, eso ya no importa, sigamos a delante jajaja… aunque… ––Hiashi calló––. Si haces llorar a mi hija…

––Le aseguro que eso nunca pasará suegro.

Hiashi se levantó y caminó directo a su yerno, Allen también se levantó por reflejo y entonces recibió un abrazo seguida de unas palmadas.

––Bienvenido a la familia.

––Gracias suegro.

––¿Cuánto tiempo estarán aquí? ––preguntó Hiashi.

––Tal vez unas tres semanas, pero estaremos viniendo en vacaciones.

Hiashi asintió ––Neji tiene una reunión ahora, ve e intenta socializar con los muchachos, ellos eran compañeros de Hinata en el instituto. Yo iré a ver a mi nieto, seguro Hana ya lo está asfixiando con tanto beso.

Allen sonrió y salió del lugar. Caminó al lobi y miró al jardín. Neji entró y caminó directo a él.

––Cuñadito, mi padre te dejó vivo ¿eh?

Allen le miró y luego sonrió ––Tuve suerte.

Neji le ofreció la mano y Allen la aceptó ––Es un gusto, soy Neji, supongo que si mi padre te dejó vivo es porque te ha aprobado.

––Confía en mí, cuidaré de tu hermana y mi hijo.

––Eso espero, en fin, ven conmigo ––Neji le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le guió afuera––. Te presentaré a unos amigos. Hinata nos alcanzará en un momento.

Allen asintió.

Llegaron al jardín en donde había mesas y dos grandes parrillas, todo bajo un enorme árbol. Los chicos bebían cerveza y las chicas conversaban.

––Oigan todos, él es mi cuñado, Allen Walker, quien ya fue aprobado por papá.

Todos voltearon a verle y Allen levantó la mano algo nervioso.

––Hola…

Naruto no pudo evitar fruncir el seño, tal vez el tipo no tenía la culpa… pero no podía evitar verlo como alguien que le había quitado algo… Sasuke le dio un codazo y los demás levantaron su botella de cerveza en señal de saludo. Las chicas comenzaron a susurrar.

––Es guapísimo, ¿lo vez? No puedo creer que esté con Hinata ––dijo Tenten.

––Parece un modelo sacado de una revista… esta buenísimo ¿No crees? ––preguntó otra de las chicas, todas asentían.

Naruto solo bufó.

––Vamos siéntate, Hinata vendrá enseguida ––dijo Neji.

Allen tomó asiento y Shikamaru le ofreció una cerveza ––Toma una cerveza viejo.

––Gracias ––Allen la recibió.

––Mira ellas son, Temari, Sakura, Ten Ten, Karín, Shíon y Sásame. Y ellos Sasuke, Sai, Gaara, Kiba, Kankuro, Shikamaru y Naruto.

Cuando Escuchó ese nombre, Allen no pudo evitar mirar a Naruto directamente y sus dudas sobre él quedaron resueltas cuando este le sostuvo la mirada. ¿le estaba retando? ¿Por qué? ¿Le interesaba su esposa?

Nadie de los presentes se percató de aquello excepto por Sasuke. Quien decidió hablar.

––¿Eres de Inglaterra? Porque parece que hablas bien el japonés ––dijo Sasuke.

Allen sonrió y se relajó nuevamente ––De hecho soy mitad ingles y mitad japonés, mi madre es de aquí y bueno, desde muy pequeño se me inculcó ambos idiomas.

––Eso es muy interesante, háblanos de ti y Hinata, ¿cómo se conocieron? ––preguntó Sásame sonriéndole coquetamente.

––Nos conocimos en la Universidad… hace tres años…

––Oh miren, ahí vienen ––dijo Neji.

Ino y Hinata venían con sus brazos entrelazados.

Ino se dirigió a todos con una sonrisa ––¡Hola!

––Tonta, por fín apareces ––dijo Sakura para abrazarla.

––Lo sé, el viaje estuvo cansado pero ya estoy aquí ––dijo Ino

Hinata se acercó a Allen y se sentó cerca de él.

––¿Qué pasó con papá? ––le susurró ella.

––Está bien, solo me preguntó sobre mí y mis intenciones ––susurró igual.

––¡Hasta que llegas! ––gritó Neji cerca del oído de Hinata quien saltó del susto. Todos comenzaron a reír.

––¡Neji! Siempre heces eso, creí que ya no me molestarías.

––Jajajaja, sueña hermanita, no has cambiado nada, seguro estás oxidada en el pin pong.

––¿Qué intentas decir con eso? Sigo siendo la mejor.

––¿Me estás retando? ––preguntó él.

––Solo digo que jamás me quitarás el título.

––Ya está, acepto el reto ––dijo Neji motivado.

––Yo no te reté

––¿Tienes miedo?

Hinata se levantó y le encaró ––Cuando quieras.

––Pues ahora mismo.

Naruto no podía creer que Hinata fuera tan segura. Había cambiado y le gustaba su forma de ser. Tal vez era un tonto por mirar a una mujer casada, pero no podía evitarlo.

––Bien, busca un compañero ––dijo Neji y luego miró a sus amigos ––¿Quién me apoya? ––preguntó.

––Yo jugaré contigo ––le dijo Allen a su esposa, ella asintió.

Naruto le dio un trago a su cerveza y se levantó ––Yo seré tu compañero Neji.

––¿Juegas ping pong Naruto? ––preguntó Neji.

––sé algo.

––Perfecto, hagámoslo.

––Esto se va a poner bueno… ––murmuró Sasuke.

Todos se levantaron y se dirigieron a una mesa de Ping Pong que estaba en el jardín.

Tomaron una paleta cada uno y Neji tomó una pelota. Miró a su hermana en forma retadora.

––Voy a sacar si no te molesta ––dijo él.

––Esta bien.

Allen sabía que Naruto intentaba algo y lo averiguaría.

––Bien, adelante.

Comenzaron a golpear de forma sincronizada la pelota, pero de pronto Naruto golpeó muy fuerte la pelota en dirección a Allen que esta no pudo reaccionar a tiempo de modo que la misma le golpeó en la frente. Allen llevó su mano al lugar.

––¡Allen! ¿estás bien? ––preguntó Hinata preocupada.

Este le miró con una sonrisa ––Estoy bien amor, no fué lanzada con mucha fuerza que digamos…

––Lo siento, me dejé llevar por el espíritu jajaja ––dijo Naruto fingiendo inocencia.

Allen se dio cuenta y le miró de la misma forma ––Tranquilo amigo, yo me estoy sintiendo igual. Continuemos.

––¡Así se habla! ––dijo Neji muy animado mientras Hinata trataba de no tensarse y pensar otras cosas… tal vez era su imaginación.

––Continuemos entonces ––dijo ella.

Luego de un rato, Allen desvió la pelota y le dio a Naruto en el hombro. Este se quejó.

––Oh! Lo siento… me emocioné más de la cuenta ––dijo Allen con una sonrisa.

Naruto sonrió mientras se tocaba el hombro ––Descuida, no había mucha fuerza en la pelota. Continuemos.

Luego de un rato más, ambos ya habían entendido las indirectas, y sin darse cuenta comenzaron a lanzarse la pelota entre ellos, era increíble la rapidez y la precisión con la que golpeaban la pelota y no perdían el ritmo, ni la pelota. A su lado Hinata miraba a los dos con los brazos cruzados y Neji les miraba asombrado.

Los demás miraban divertidos.

Ino se acercó a Sasuke ––¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? No puede ser.

Sasuke le susurró ––Pues créelo… y ambos ya se dieron cuenta.

Ino bufó.

––¿No se supone que los que competirían éramos nosotros? ––preguntó Neji.

Hinata suspiró, dejó la paleta en la mesa y se encaminó a tomar asiento con los demás.

Allen pareció darse cuenta y perdió la pelota. Naruto hizo lo mismo.

––¡Punto para Naruto! Ganamos nosotros ––celebró Neji.

Allen dejó la paleta sobre la mesa ––cielos… me dejé llevar enserio jajaja ––miró a Naruto ––Buen juego.

Dijo para luego tomar asiento con Hinata ––Disculpa, creo que fui egoísta… ––susurró Allen.

Hinata le sonrió ––Esta bien, me alegra que te adaptes muy bien.

––¡Hinata! ¡Hermana!

Hinata volteó a ver a Hanabi, quien corría para abrazarla.

––Hanabi, te extrañé ––Hinata la abrazó.

––¿Es verdad que tienes un bebé? ¿dónde está?

––Está en mi habitación con mamá y papá, ellos están muy emocionados.

––¡Genial! Iré a verlo.

Hanabi miró a Allen ––¿Tu eres?

Allen le ofreció la mano ––Mucho gusto, soy Allen Walker, el esposo de Hinata.

––Vaya, que guapo eres ––dijo Hanabi.

Allen se llevó una mano a la nuca ––Ah… gracias…

––Pues yo soy Hanabi Hyuga, y si me disculpan iré a ver a mi sobrinito ––dijo para correr al interior de la casa.

Hinata y Allen se miraron sin más y sonrieron.

––¡Hora de comer! ––gritó Ino.

Durante la comida, Karin y Sai se encontraban abrazados y besándose. Hinata veía que este de vez en cuando le echaba miradas a Ino mientras le hablaba a Karin por el oído.

––Ino, te conozco y te vez muy bien como para ver estas escenas y más con el chico que te gusta.

Ino sonrió y miró a Hinata ––Por dios, necesito contártelo.

Hinata le miró cómplice ––Lo sabía, a ti te pasa algo.

––No puedo más!, ok, estas últimas semanas… Yu Kanda y yo… nos estuvimos conociendo mejor y… nos gustamos.

––Oh por dios… ¿enserio? ¡lo sabía!

––Hinata… yo… me entregué a él y luego… continuamos haciéndolo… era como si… no sé, nuestros cuerpos estuvieran esperando para estar juntos, fue genial.

––¿Tuvieron sexo? ––susurró Hinata emocionada.

Ino asintió ––él fue tan directo, de pronto me dijo, "no sé qué me pasa contigo pero me gustas" y luego me besó… el mejor beso de mi vida.

––Pero ¿Y luego?

––Estamos en contacto, él me aseguró que no me dejaría ir tan fácilmente ––Dijo Ino sonriente.

Ambas gritaron de la emoción. Todos voltearon a mirarles.

.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí ¿Qué les pareció? Dejen reviews


	21. Chapter 20

Amar Otra Vez 19

 **Capítulo 19: "¡¿Prueba de valor?! ¡Estamos jodidos! II**

Los chicos almorzaban en la Universidad.

—Enserio que tu cuñado me cayó bien Neji —Dijo Kankuro.

—Es un buen tipo, yo también me di cuenta, aunque parece que chocó con Naruto. Pude sentir cierta tensión en ellos —Dijo Neji.

—Si, yo también me di cuenta —dijo Gaara.

Por otra parte, Naruto caminaba con Sasuke, parecía visiblemente de mal humor.

—Sólo a ti te pueden pasar estas cosas, y todo por lento.

—Basta teme, no sabes cuánto me odio, soy un estúpido por no verla realmente y lo peor de todo es… que el tipo parece ser bueno.

—ciertamente… lo es. No sé si te diste cuenta pero… él…parece estar enterado sobre lo que pasó entre ustedes. Esas miradas…

—Lo sabía… así que… ella le contó…

—Al parecer lo que tienen es completamente serio y el bebé… bueno, ya te darás cuenta.

—Un hijo… Hinata tiene un hijo.

—Ayer me dio la impresión de que… intentabas retarle, no creo que sea buena idea que intentes…

—Lo sé! Pero no puedo evitarlo… Está bien que le odie por quitármela ¿no?

—Nadie te quitó nada dobe.

Naruto se quedó callado.

—Pero… —continuó él— si sientes que algo te molesta… hazlo a tu manera, lo que sea que intentes hacer, ya sabes, para que estés bien contigo y… cierres este libro definitivamente.

:

:

:

:

La familia Hyuga almorzaba tranquila. Hasta que Hiashi habló.

—He decidido, que en dos semanas, antes de que regresen, se preparará una ceremonia para ustedes, de acuerdo a las leyes tradicionales del clan Hyuga.

—Papá… no creo que…

Allen sonrió emocionado _—Eso suena genial suegro, si se trata de que volvamos a casarnos, lo haré.

Hinata llevó su mano al brazo de Allen y esta negó con el rostro preocupado.

—Así se habla yerno, entonces ya está decidido. Se casarán en el templo de la familia.

—Uy, templos, esos lugares me agradan —dijo Allen emocionados.

—Amor eso es…

—Tranquila mi vida, saldrá bien.

Hiashi miró serio a la pareja mientras asentía, le agradaba la actitud de su yerno.

Hana aplaudió —Estoy emocionada! Hija, buscaremos el mejor vestido!

Hinata sonrió nerviosa.

:

:

:

:

Varios días después, las chicas acordaron salir. Se encontraban en una cafetería mientras conversaban.

Sakura miró a Hinata con una sonrisa.

—Felicidades por tu próxima ceremonia —le dijo.

Hinata sonrió y asintió.

—Desde luego, vamos a ayudarte en lo que necesites Hina —dijo Ino.

—Gracias chicas.

—esto será muy emocionante, jamás había ido a una ceremonia tradicional —dijo Tenten.

—Será un poco agotador pero de verdad aprecio sus intenciones chicas.

—Tú descuida —dijo Ino.

:

:

:

—¿Una boda tradicional?

Naruto miró a Neji hablando por teléfono.

—Ok… ¿Y mi cuñadito aceptó? ¿Siquiera sabe cómo es? Hahahahaha! Me lo suponía, no se imagina por lo que tiene que pasar antes ¿no?. Es más incrédulo de lo que creí y mi hermanita no le dijo nada. Ha! Ya quiero verlo. Si Hanabi, yo me encargo.

Neji colgó y miró a sus amigos.

—Escuchen chicos, papá quiere hacer una boda tradicional con mi hermana y su esposo, es una regla de la familia y necesito de su ayuda. Debemos mantener al novio alejado de mi hermana durante estas semanas ¿Quién se apunta?

—Lo haré —dijo Naruto siendo el primero, todos le miraron —Me refiero a que suena… divertido, hay que hacerlo ¿Qué dices teme?

—Esta bien.

—Yo no tengo problema —dijo Sai con una sonrisa.

—Yo también —dijo Gaara.

—No podré, ciertamente no hay clases debido a los seminarios pero yo debo asistir a uno —dijo Shikamaru.

—Yo estoy igual —dijo Kankuro.

—Bien, entonces… Naruto, Sasuke, Sai y Gaara me apoyarán —dijo Neji.

—Oye Neji… ¿y si probamos la "Iniciación" con él? —Dijo Naruto.

Neji y los chicos sonrieron —No pudiste decirlo mejor, haremos "eso".

.

.

.

.

Allen suspiró —Me costó trabajo convencer a Sebastián para que se fuera a pasear y distraerse sin ser mi mayordomo todo el tiempo.

—Es muy dedicado —dijo Hinata.

Allen la abrazó y miró a su pequeño dormido.

—debiste decirme antes en qué consistía la ceremonia.

Hinata sonrió —se supone que no debía decirte en primer lugar, es… así como, que tú mismo debes saber afrontar el reto, eso demuestra que tanto quieres estar conmigo.

—Créeme, voy a superar cualquier cosa por ti.

Hinata sonrió y le besó.

.

.

.

.

.

Allen se encontraba en el departamento que su familia poseía en Japón, por órdenes de su suegro, debía mantenerse alejado de su esposa, extrañaba a su hijo igual, pero gracias a dios, Ino le había prometido llevárselo entre semana para cuidárselo.

Aprovecharía esos momentos para ponerse al corriente con los asuntos de la empresa. Se encontraba revisando unos papeles, llevaba unas gafas puestas y parecía muy concentrado en ellos.

El sonido del timbre le sorprendió, que extraño. ¿Quién sería? Cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió aún más al ver a Neji y unos amigos con él. Neji mostró unas bolsas. Incluso Naruto estaba allí.

—Traje unas cervezas y unas botanas, cuñadito, tendremos una tarde de hombres.

Allen sonrió —Pues gracias… eh, pasen, no se queden afuera —dijo amablemente.

Neji y Sai chiflaron al ver el lugar bastante lujoso.

—Nos costó trabajo encontrar tu número en este edificio tan enorme.

—Hehehehe… disculpen las molestias.

—eres demasiado amable —dijo Neji.

Entraron a la sala y Allen recogió los papeles que tenía en la mesita y cerró la computadora.

—¿Estabas estudiando? —preguntó Neji.

—No… son asuntos de la empresa… hacía un poco de trabajo —dijo mientras se retiraba los lentes.

—Espera, Hinata dijo que eras el Ceo de la empresa de tu familia ¿O me equivoco?

—Así es, hay algunos asuntos que dejé pendientes y aprovecho que ahora no tengo nada que hacer.

—Vaya, debe ser difícil estar sin mi hermana y tu hijo, aún si es una semana y media.

—Si, la verdad es que sí…

—¿Juegas póker? —dijo Sasuke.

—Si.

—¿Entonces qué esperamos? —dijo Gaara.

Allen se levantó —Iré por unos platos.

—¿Haremos hoy la iniciación? —preguntó Sai en un susurro.

Neji negó —será en tres días, por ahora debemos hacer que entre en confianza primero. ¿Ok? No debemos dejar que sospeche algo, además mi cuñado me agrada y se merece el mejor trato.

El timbre sonó nuevamente. Allen dejó las cosas en la mesita y miró a Neji.

—¿Invitaste a alguien más? —le dijo curioso.

Neji negó —Para nada.

Allen frunció el ceño —Que extraño… no espero a nadie más.

—Pues con que no sea una mujer —dijo Neji mirándole serio, al igual que todos.

Allen sonrió y negó —eso es imposible, a menos que sea la señora de la limpieza.

Allen se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Una estruendosa voz se escuchó en la sala.

—Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeen! Amigo! Estamos aquí para apoyarte!.

Allen sonrió —Chicos! ¡Qué sorpresa!

Lavi y Yu entraron con una maleta a su departamento. Lavi se sorprendió de ver a unos chicos allí.

—Oh! ¿Tienes una reunión? —dijo Lavi. Yu, se puso a su lado con su seria mirada.

—Son los amigos de Neji, mi cuñado —dijo Allen.

Neji se levantó y les ofreció la mano —Soy Neji Hyuga.

Lavi recibió su mano con una sonrisa amistosa y Yu hizo lo mismo muy serio.

—Es un gusto.

—Ellos son Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara Subaki y Sai Yui.

Yu miró a Sai fugazmente. Ino le había hablado de él. Un patán a su parecer y con una sonrisa bastante falsa, sólo esperaba que sus amigos no fueran como él.

—Tomen asiento chicos… estamos jugando póker—dijo Allen.

Lavi se restregó las manos con una sonrisa —Genial, es mi juego preferido, ¿Están apostando?

—No —dijo Sasuke.

Lavi hizo un puchero —Oh, vamos, entonces hagámoslo interesante.

—Tus ideas no me apetecen —dijo Yu mientras se sentaba.

—Vamos Yu, eso es sólo porque mis ideas te asustan.

—O me fastidian.

Naruto le dio un leve codazo a Sasuke. Él comprendió que lo estaba comparando en cuanto a personalidad y el físico.

Allen llegó a ellos y les ofreció una lata de cerveza.

—Cerveza japonesa, mucho mejor que la inglesa —dijo Lavi para darle un trago.

—Apostemos con lo que traigamos puesto —dijo Neji.

—Eso suena bien —dijo Lavi.

Naruto sonrió y negó —No… olvídenlo, dudo mucho que me vaya a ir bien en el juego.

—¿A caso tienes miedo dobe? —dijo Sasuke.

—¿No me digas que vas a aceptar teme?

—No pienso dejarme perder.

—¿Qué dices Yu? ¿Tienes miedo? —le picó Lavi.

—No.

Lavi aplaudió —Genial! Hagámoslo entonces, Allen.

Allen se rascó la nuca —Supongo que estamos entre hombres… no hay nada por qué avergonzarse…

—Vamos hombre, tú siempre tan tímido.

—No puedo evitarlo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Naruto le analizó, luego miró a Sasuke.

—Comencemos! —dijo Lavi mientras repartía las cartas.

Todo comenzó con un aire tenso y sólo Lavi sonriendo, Yu estaba despreocupado y Allen se encontraba algo nervioso. Los minutos pasaron y Yu sacó una escalera real, había ganado.

Pronto cada uno fue perdiendo una prenda y sin darse cuenta, Todos estaban en calzoncillos. Sólo Yu estaba intacto. Había ganado todos y cada uno de los juegos.

Finalmente, todos se dejaron caer tras un suspiro.

—¿Cómo es que puedes ganar todas? —dijo Lavi.

—Cierra la boca, tú ya sabias que era bueno en esto y aún así insististe… —dijo Yu.

Gaara miró el tatuaje que tenía Allen en su pectoral izquierdo.

—Me gusta tu tatuaje… ¿Qué significa?

Los chicos le miraron.

—Oh… es renacimiento… todo tiene un ciclo…y debe seguir su curso una y otra vez.

Neji chifló —Eso suena interesante.

Allen se levantó —No pensarás quedarte con nuestra ropa ¿O sí?

—Vaya, la tienes de buen tamaño —dijo Sai.

Allen se sonrojó y se cubrió.

—¡Hahahahahahaha! ¡Eso estuvo bueno! —se carcajeó Lavi.

Naruto frunció el ceño y decidió tomar sus pantalones

—Me quedaré con tu sudadera, siempre me ha gustado y no he olvidado que me la ganaste en ese centro comercial —dijo Yu.

—Rayos! Debí ponerme otra… ni hablar, es tuya —dijo parar ponerse sus pantalones al igual que los demás y se dirigió a su habitación.

Lavi volvió a tomar asiento a lado de Yu.

—¿Irás a verla? —preguntó Lavi.

—Tengo su dirección, pero no sé si deba ir sin avisarle.

—No te compliques, te mueres por verla, mejor háblale.

Yu se levantó y marcó un número, caminó a la cocina.

Lavi suspiró y le habló a los chicos —Rayos, mis amigos tienen novias y yo sigo soltero ¿Doy lástima no?

—Si te sirve de consuelo… yo también estoy soltero —dijo Naruto.

—Pues bienvenido al club amigo.

Naruto sonrió —¿Sabes? Me caes bien.

—Y tú a mí.

Allen entró de regreso.

—Oigan chicos ¿Conocen algún antro? ¿Por qué no vamos? —dijo Lavi.

—Buena idea, vayamos a un antro, conozco unos buenos —dijo Neji.

Yu entró a la sala.

—Yu, vamos a un antro —animó Lavi.

—Paso, iré a ver a mi chica.

—Vamos, dile que venga con nosotros —dijo Lavi.

—Llámala e invítala, pasamos por ella —secundó Allen.

—Está bien, pero nos iremos luego —dijo Yu, pensando en que sólo quería estar solo con ella.

Lavi, Yu y Allen se fueron en el auto de este último. Mientras que Naruto, Sasuke, Sai y Gaara se fueron en el auto de Neji.

Más tarde, durante el trayecto al lugar, los chicos se sorprendieron cuando se estacionaron frente a una casa conocida. Era la residencia Yamanaka. Unos minutos después, salió Ino enfundada en un sexi vestido que resaltaba sus curvas. La puerta del copiloto se abrió y Yu Kanda salió para recibir a Ino, quien se colgó del cuello de él. Luego se besaron.

Entraron rápidamente al auto de Allen.

Sai frunció el ceño —¿Ino? ¡¿Por qué está con él?! ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁ PASANDO?!

—Tranquilízate Sai! —dijo Gaara.

—¡CÓMO MIERDA ME PIDES QUE ME TRANQUILIZE!

—Hasta donde sé, tú ya no tienes nada que ver con ella, ¿No se supone que estás con mi prima? —dijo Naruto.

Sai tuvo que tragarse su furia, ese era un maldito buen punto. Pero… no podía evitarlo. Para empezar, ¿cómo es que ellos se conocían?

En el auto de Allen:

—No puedo creer que estés aquí ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

—Quería sorprenderte —dijo él.

Ino rodeó su cuello —Siempre lo haces…

—¿A si? —dijo para besarla.

—¿En serio? ¿Con nosotros aquí? —dijo Lavi.

Ino comenzó a reír.

Durante toda la noche, Yu e Ino no se separaron, baillaron juntos ante la irritada mirada de Sai.

—Deberías disimular un poco más ¿No crees? —dijo Gaara.

—Tiene razón —dijo Neji.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —preguntó Allen.

Los chicos negaron —Tomemos una ronda más! —dijo Lavi.

—¿Tomarás algo? —preguntó Naruto a Allen, quien no había tomado más que refresco.

—Yo no puedo tomar, puesto que voy a conducir. Además, mis días de rebeldía ya pasaron.

Naruto elevó una ceja —¿rebeldía?

—Bueno, no siempre fui un chico tranquilo. Antes de conocer a Hinata, era un playboy.

—Vaya, tienes un pasado oscuro —dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Allen sonrió —pues… supongo que todos tenemos un pasado "oscuro" ¿No Uzumaki?

Naruto apretó la mandíbula y sonrió —Tienes toda la razón… Walker —Naruto le dio un trago a su bebida.

Unas chicas se acercaron —¿Quieren bailar?

—Gracias señoritas, pero yo paso —dijo Allen amablemente.

—Yo sí preciosas —dijo Lavi sonriente y tomó a ambas.

.

.

.

.

Un par de días después, mientras Allen se encontraba en su departamento. Al timbre volvió a sonar. Se sorprendió de ver a los chicos de nuevo.

Una vez sentados, Allen, con el pequeño Nea en brazos habló.

—¿Qué sucede chicos?

—Pues verás, queremos hacerte una prueba —dijo Neji con el rostro serio.

—¿Una prueba? —preguntó visiblemente curioso.

—Agu…. —murmuró el bebé mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca.

Naruto se levantó de repente. Todos le miraron.

—Oye… ¿Podría cargarlo? –le preguntó a Allen.

Este dudó al principio, pero luego asintió. Naruto lo sostuvo con sumo cuidado y le observó. Sonrió.

—En fin, se trata de un prueba para ver que tan bueno eres para mi hermana, probaremos tu fuerza y valentía —dijo Neji

—Eso suena interesante!—dijo Lavi.

—Esta bien pero… ahora estoy cuidando de mi hijo —dijo Allen.

Neji sonrió —eso es aún mejor, después de todo, es algo de hombres. Mi pequeño sobrino puede venir.

Sebastián ingresó y se inclinó ante Allen.

—Joven amo, el baño del pequeño amo esta listo.

Todos le miraron extraño, después de todo, jamás habían visto a un mayordomo ingles.

—Perfecto! Entonces, déjeme darle un baño a Nea y luego, nos vamos.

Naruto le regresó al bebé —Tú hijo es muy lindo —dijo serio.

—Claro, le sacó a su madre.

Naruto sonrió y negó. Tomó asiento con los chicos.

.

.

..

.

.

Caminaban por el bosque, había un camino despejado que facilitaba su caminata. Allen llevaba a su hijo en un canguro, aún así, se abrazaba a él.

Yu se acercó a él —¿Seguro que vas a hacer esto?

—Bueno, hemos pasado por las pruebas mortales de la abuela, hace poco tú e Ino se enfrentaron a un puma o lo que fuera….

—Pero no creo que sea lugar para un bebé…

—¿Qué pasa Kanda? ¿tienes miedo?

Yu se detuvo y miró a Sai.

—¿Qué no has escuchado? Estoy pensando en mi sobrino.

Sasuke se acercó a Sai y le arrastró con él.

—Deja de buscar pelea Sai —le advirtió, este bufó.

Allen le dio una palmada a Yu intentando que retomara su camino.

—Amigo, esta bien, para eso también trajimos a Sebastián.

—Te juro que si continua, voy a darle una paliza.

—Vamos, vamos, mantén la calma. Ya sabes: No violencia frente al pequeño Nea —dijo Lavi sonriente.

El bebé sólo elevó su puñito y gritó: ¡Ah!

Allen asintió y Yu sonrió.

—Oigan chicos, ¿Cuánto más seguiremos caminando? —preguntó Allen.

—Falta una… media hora más —dijo Neji.

—Ok….

Luego de un rato, los chicos se detuvieron. Neji miró a Allen, este se había detenido, pero parecía concentrado en darle el biberón a su hijo.

—Ok cuñadito, dale a mi sobrinito a tu mayordomo y ven aquí.

Sebastián se acercó —Tomaré al pequeño amo.

Allen asintió y se desabrochó el canguro, luego se aseguró de que Sebastián lo tuviera seguro. Finalmente le pasó el biberón.

—Cuida de mi hijo.

—Como ordene joven amo.

Allen junto con Lavi y Yu caminaron con ellos, miraron un árbol enorme.

Neji le señaló una cuerda atada al árbol —Toma esa cuerda y enfócate en escalar hasta la cima, toma cualquier objeto de entre los que hay, el que elijas, esa será tu prueba.

—Esta bien.

Allen miró al suelo y tomó un poco de tierra seca, se talló las manos con ella y luego tomó la cuerda, la jaló comprobando que estuviera sujeta.

—El record es de 34 minutos, no te sientas mal sino lo logras —dijo Gaara. Naruto sonrió.

—Ya veo, haré lo que pueda.

Yu se acercó —Oye brote de habas, será mejor que te apresures y no andes con tus juegos infantiles, solo hazlo rápido y ya.

Todos le miraron con la ceja elevada. Luego volvieron la vista a Allen.

Allen comenzó a subir como si de un soldado bien entrenado se tratara. Todos le veían con la boca abierta, Neji sólo activó el cronómetro sin dejar de mirar con cara de idiota. 5 minutos hasta llegar a la cima de aquél árbol enorme. Al llegar, Allen se encontró con una canasta llena de objetos, tomó un cofre en miniatura. Luego tomó la cuerda de regreso abajo. Bajó más rápidamente y de manera ágil, le tomó 2 minutos.

Cuando estuvo abajo, Neji paró el cronómetro y parpadeó con la boca abierta. Allen, jadeando un poco le mostró el cofrecito en sus manos.

—Elegí este.

Lavi tomó el cronómetro de la mano de Neji y chifló mientras se lo mostraba a Gaara.

—7 minutos, 30 segundos…

—¿Qué rayos hiciste?! —preguntó Neji.

Yu habló —Eso no era nada para el frijol (brote de habas), él recibió entrenamiento especial en la marina. Su padre lo envió allí cuando era más joven.

—¡¿Fuiste entrenado por marines?! —dijo Gaara impresionado.

Allen sonrió nervioso —Si…

—Entonces esto no servirá, debiste decirlo antes —dijo Neji con desgana.

—Ah… lo siento… pero anda quiero continuar, dime que tengo que hacer ahora —dijo animado.

—¿Te burlas de nosotros? —preguntó Naruto de la nada, todos le miraron. Sasuke miró tranquilo a su amigo.

—No en absoluto, pero pienso que si ya venimos hasta aquí, por lo menos hay que hacerlo —le dijo serio.

Naruto caminó hasta posicionarse frente a él —Eso espero, porque no pienso aceptar que creas que somos inferiores a ti.

—Yo no soy ese tipo de persona. Te equivocas conmigo.

—Déjame ver el objeto que has traído.

Allen se lo mostró y Naruto sonrió, luego miró a Neji —Hay que hacerlo Neji, también voy a unirme. Haremos una competencia.

Neji se sorprendió —¿Estás seguro Naruto?

—Seguro.

—Pues yo también —dijo Allen.

—Ok, entonces, les explicaré lo que tienen que hacer. Ambos deben meterse al río, luego deben nadar al interior de aquella cascada —dijo señalando a laque estaba frente a ellos —Cuando estén dentro, van a tomar un objeto de los que están en el cofre. Sólo deben regresar con él hasta aquí y es todo. Supongo que veremos quién lo trae primero —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ok—dijeron ambos. Luego se miraron entre sí, se sostuvieron la mirada.

—Háganlo rápido y vámonos antes de que anochezca, recuerden que hay un bebé con nosotros —dijo Lavi. Allen asintió.

Los chicos se quitaron la ropa quedando en bóxers, ambos tenían un buen cuerpo. Cuando Neji les dio la indicación, ambos se lanzaron al agua, nadaron rápidamente y aunque costó algo de trabajo entrar a la cueva, finalmente lo hicieron. Una vez dentro comenzaron a buscar el cofre. Allen se detuvo.

—Naruto —él se detuvo y volteó lentamente para mirarle.

—Sé lo que sucedió hace tiempo, ella me lo contó.

Naruto apretó su mandíbula mientras miraba al suelo, luego regresó la vista a él.

—Me lo imaginaba.

—No hay secretos entre nosotros, ahora nos amamos.

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces porque haces esto?

—Yo… no fue hasta que me enteré que ella se había ido que… reconocí que me había enamorado de ella.

—Supongo que ahora sientes lo mismo.

—No he podido olvidarla. Fui un imbécil eso lo sé y ahora lo estoy pagando —dijo mirándole con molestia.

—¿Me odias? —dijo Allen con una sonrisa.

—Digamos que no te soporto, eres… como una espina que no puedo sacar.

—¿Y qué sugieres para poder sacarla?

—Necesito golpearte, eso es seguro.

—Yo me siento igual, y mira que jamás había sentido cierta irritación acerca de otro hombre. La verdad es que no me gustan tus sentimientos con respecto a mi esposa.

—Hay un bebé ahora, no es como si fuera un rompe hogares.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso. ¿Empezamos?

Naruto sonrió y se lanzó al mismo que él.

.

.

.

.

.

Lavi miró su reloj —¿Qué estarán haciendo?

—¿Tú qué crees? —sugirió Yu.

—¿Qué sucede? Ya deberían estar de regreso… —dijo Neji mirando a la cascada.

.

..

.

.

Naruto un puño que Allen esquivó rápidamente, luego, Allen giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a lanzar uno de regreso pero fue bloqueado por los brazos de Naruto. Ambos estaban cubiertos de lodo por todo el cuerpo, jadeaban y estaban algo golpeados. Continuaron lanzando golpes y patadas.

—Me enamoré de ella realmente! Y estaba dispuesta a luchar por ella! —dijo Naruto mientras se iba sobre él.

—¡Fuiste un canalla! —dijo Allen, bloqueó una patada.

—¡¿Crees que no lo sé!? ¡Me avergüenzo de lo que hice! —dijo sin detenerse.

—¡Yo la amo demasiado! ¡No pienso lastimarla! ¡Voy a protegerla!

Naruto finalmente paró y recibió un golpe en el rostro por parte de Allen, quien se sorprendió y no tuvo tiempo de detenerse.

Naruto se dejó caer al suelo, escupió sangre. Allen se dejó caer igual.

—Peleas bien, nadie antes había podido darme más de un golpe…. —dijo Allen.

—Lo mismo digo…

—¿Te sientes mejor?

Naruto asintió sin dejar de ver el techo de aquella cueva.

—Pareces ser un buen hombre… cuida de ella y del bebé.

Allen se levantó —No necesitas pedir algo como eso. Es mi familia —le ofreció la mano a Naruto, quien le miró un momento y finalmente la aceptó. Allen le ayudó a levantarse. Ambos sonrieron.

—Deseo que encuentres a una buena mujer, te lo mereces.

—Supongo que ahora me enfocaré en eso. Realmente me siento bien ahora.

Allen le extendió la mano nuevamente —¿Amigos?

Naruto se carcajeó y negó —Eso nunca pasará.

—Tienes razón.

Naruto se lanzó de vuelta al agua y Allen le siguió.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando salieron, nadie podía creer lo que veía, excepto por Yu, Sasuke y Lavi.

—¿Contento? —dijeron Sasuke y Yu al mismo tiempo. Se miraron sorprendidos.

Naruto y Allen sonrieron y asintieron.

Neji se acercó a Naruto —Oye Naruto, ¿Peleaste con mi cuñado? No sabía que estaban mal.

—Verás Neji… tú no sabes esto pero… yo… llevo tiempo enamorado de tu hermana y pensé que… tal vez cundo ella terminara sus estudios y decidiera regresar podría tener una oportunidad con ella, pero, todo esto me tomó por sorpresa… —dijo con una sonrisa.

Neji le miró sorprendido y luego miró a Allen —Está todo bien ahora, creo que ya dijimos lo que teníamos que decir ¿No es así Naruto?.

Naruto asintió.

—Entiendo… vaya… no me esperaba esto. De haberlo sabido, no te hubiera obligado a soportar esto.

Naruto puso una mano en su hombro —Tranquilo, te digo que todo está bien.

Decidieron regresar por el sendero, ya casi anochecía, Allen cubría con una manta a su hijo, quien yacía dormido en sus brazos. Llegaron a la salida del bosque, el atardecer estaba puesto.

Parecia que todo iba bien hasta que finalmente Lavi habló.

—Entonces… ustedes ya resolvieron sus intereses en esa cueva —afirmó

—Si… se podría decir que confesamos nuestros sentimientos. Ahora estamos bien —dijo Allen. Naruto asintió.

—¿Por qué esto me suena a "Gay"? —comentó Sai algo burlón.

—¿Y tú que sabes de sentimientos? —Habló Yu de repente. Sai le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué dijiste imbécil?

—¿No me escuchaste? ¿Sabrás tú algo sobre los sentimientos?

—¿A caso me conoces?

Yu le encaró sin temor —No es necesario conocerte, eres de esos que no saben lo que quiere y por eso disfruta de estar con una y otra. Sé lo que le hiciste a Ino.

Sai sonrió arrogante —Ella te habló de mi ¿eh? No creo que haya tenido quejas, sabía que podía darle a ella y otras al mismo tiempo.

Todo fue rápido, Yu le soltó un certero puñetazo en la nariz que este comenzó a sangrar, se levantó del suelo y se fue sobre él —¡Te voy a matar!

—Oigan chicos, ya basta! —intentó detenerlos Neji.

—No espera —dijo Allen —es mejor que ellos también arreglen sus diferencias.

Ninguno se metió, Gaara se acercó a Lavi, quien miraba todo divertido —¿Quién crees que gane?

—Quién más? Yu ganará, es feroz cuando se trata de pelear. Lo siento pero tu amigo está en desventaja.

—Creo que tienes razón

Ambos rodaron por una pequeña colina sin dejar de lanzar golpes y cayeron en un charco de lodo y aún así no se detuvieron.

Naruto habló —¿Por qué siento que ellos no planean arreglar nada? debemos pararlos.

Allen asintió —Sebastián, ayuda a los chicos a detenerlos.

Sebastián se inclinó y llevó su mano al pecho —Como ordene.

Neji, Gaara, Lavi, Naruto y Sebastián se apresuraron a detenerlos. Sasuke no se movió.

Parecía ahora una batalla campal, pues Sai había golpeado a Neji por error y este no quiso quedarse atrás, y le regresó el golpe, pero este se movió y se lo dio a Gaara, quien terminó empujando a Lavi. Naruto fue derribado al suelo en un intento de detener a Yu.

Allen les habló desde una distancia prudente —Oigan chicos, eso no…

No pudo terminar, pues de repente, una camioneta oscura frenó frente a ellos y varios hombres armados les rodearon, todos se detuvieron en cuanto se escuchó un ¡Nadie se mueva!

Esos hombres definitivamente no eran de la policía. Pues llevaban ropa de civiles.

Allen sólo pudo aferrar a su bebé con el rostro sorprendido —Ahora sí que estaban jodidos…

Todos levantaron las manos.

.

:

:

:

:

Hasta aquí ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Quiénes son esos hombres? ¡¿A dónde los llevarán?!


	22. Chapter 22

Amar Otra Vez 20

Capítulo 20: "¡¿Peligro?! ¡Estamos jodidos! III

—¿¡Que nadie se mueva!?

Los chicos levantaran las manos al verse rodeados.

—Señores… nosotros no hemos hecho nada —intentó explicar Neji.

—¡Silencio cabrón! ¡Sabemos quiénes son ustedes! —gritó uno de ellos.

Allen presionó la mandíbula algo tenso ¿De verdad sabrían quienes eran? ¿se trataba de un secuestro?

—Ustedes son integrantes de la banda rival

Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos ¡Los estaban confundiendo!

—Señor… claramente esto se trata de una con…—intentó decir Allen despreocupadamente.

—¡Cállate cabrón! —dijo el mismo tipo e hizo un ademán con el arma señalando a los chicos —Ustedes, muévanse! ¡A la camioneta! ¡Rápido!

Un Naruto completamente sucio se apresuró a ellos —Esperen! Nos están confundiendo!

Un tipo se acercó al que había estado hablando y le susurró al oído sin despegar la vista de Naruto.

Naruto escuchó un leve "Así que es él" seguido de un "¡Suban a estos cabrones!

Los chicos no tuvieron más opción que obedecer, Allen, por tener a su hijo con él no opuso resistencia. Uno de ellos miró al bebé y habló al que parecía ser el jefe.

—¡Jefe! ¡Hay un bebé aquí! ¿Qué hacemos con él?

Los chicos se alertaron y Allen, visiblemente molesto dio un paso al frente del tipo mientras se aferraba a su hijo —Quiero ver que intentes quitármelo y haré que lo pagues caro.

El jefe se acercó y le miró —¿Es tu hijo o lo robaste como el criminal que eres?

—No soy un criminal y claro que es mi hijo.

—Ah! Como sea, puedes quedártelo, ya será nuestro líder quien decida sus destinos.

—Si lo que quieren es dinero podemos dárselo —habló Yu antes de ingresar a la camioneta y mirando al tipo.

—¿Acaso quieres morir? ¡Claro que tienen dinero! ¡es lo que nos robaron de mercancía!

Después de eso, los obligaron a entrar a la camioneta y los ataron de las manos. Ya en el interior de la parte trasera de esa camioneta los chicos comenzaron a hablar.

—Estamos jodidos, esos tipos van a matarnos —Dijo Neji, miró al bebé —y lo peor es que mi sobrino pequeño está aquí… maldición…

—No te preocupes, arreglaremos este malentendido —dijo Allen.

Naruto puso una mano en su hombro —Además, nadie sabía que algo como esto iba a pasar, hemos venido cientos de veces aquí y nunca nos pasó algo así.

—Naruto, ¿De verdad tu no los conoces? —preguntó Gaara.

Naruto negó —¿Porqué los conocería?

—Ellos te vieron y era como si te hubieran reconocido.

—O tal vez lo confundieron —dijo Lavi —No te conozco Naruto, pero simplemente te veo y no creo que seas el tipo de persona que se involucre con este tipo de gente.

—Por supuesto que no los he visto en toda mi vida…

—Además, ellos hablaron sobre que les robamos mercancía —dijo Yu.

—Ellos van a matarnos —dijo Sai con frustración mientas se tallaba la cara.

—No vale la pena que nos estresemos más, simplemente dejemos que nos lleven con su líder y aclaremos esto —dijo Sasuke.

—No es tan fácil Sasuke, esos tipo parecen peligrosos —dijo Neji.

—Chicos, solo cálmense —dijo Yu.

—Joven amo, si usted lo ordena, puedo matarlos a todos.

Los chicos miraron a Sebastián incrédulos para la facilidad de sus palabras.

—No vamos a matar a nadie, además, no quiero arriesgar a mi hijo.

—Como usted ordene.

—¡Rayos! Ni siquiera sabemos a dónde nos llevan —se quejó Sai.

—Y nos quitaron nuestros teléfonos… —dijo Gaara.

…

….

Más tarde, la camioneta se detuvo y los chicos se tensaron. Las puertas se abrieron y luego de bajar, sus ojos fueron vendados y luego llevados al interior de una especie de casa.

Sus vendas fueron retiradas y frente a ellos estaba un tipo gordo, vestido en traje, fumaba un puro y sus dedos estaban repletos de anillos de oro.

—¡Jefe! Los tenemos, son los integrantes de esa mafia china.

—¡Nosotros no somos mafiosos! —gritó Sai, pero de inmediato fue abofeteado por uno de los tipos.

—¡Silencio! ¡No le grites al jefe!

—Señor, sus hombres nos están confundiendo —dijo Allen calmadamente.

El mismo tipo que había abofeteado a Sai iba a hacer lo mismo con él pero este lo esquivó sin esfuerzo protegiendo en el proceso a su hijo, quien yacía dormido tranquilamente en el canguro que Allen llevaba puesto.

El jefe le hizo una seña al tipo y este se hizo a un lado y bajó la cabeza en señal de obediencia. El líder miró a Allen y exhaló el humo, luego le señaló —Tú y algunos de tus… acompañantes tienen rasgos chinos… y además… —desvió la mirada a Naruto y le señaló.

—Tú eres el líder.

Naruto le miró sorprendido y se apresuró al frente —Señor, yo no soy un mafioso y no soy ningún líder, solo soy un simple estudiante universitario y ellos son mis amigos y compañeros, claramente se trata de una confusión.

Un tipo, que al parecer era la mano derecha del jefe tomó la palabra mientras golpeaba el escritorio.

—¡NO MIENTAS LIDER! Ese cabello rubio, esos tatuajes en las mejillas que simulan a un zorro, esos ojos azules… ¡Eres el Ruso! La mano derecha del jefe de la familia Whang! Esos chinos que nos robaron la mercancía.

Naruto parpadeó sorprendido, estaba sin palabras.

—Él es japonés vea por donde lo vea, no es Ruso y esas marcas son de nacimiento, no tatuajes —dijo Sasuke.

—Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con esas personas —dijo Yu.

La mano derecha les señaló —¡Entonces que hacían en nuestro territorio! Claramente han venido a espiarnos.

—Mírennos bien —habló Allen aún tranquilo —¿Acaso nos vemos como mafiosos chinos? ¿Nos vemos peligrosos? Sólo somos jóvenes que fueron a pasar el rato al aire libre, yo soy padre de este bebé ¿De verdad parecemos como nos pintan?

La mano derecha se dirigió al jefe, que hasta ese momento les miraba atentamente —Jefe, claramente el bebé está siendo utilizado para disimular la imagen. Además, de acuerdo con las fotografías… son ellos…

Sasuke se posicionó a lado de Naruto —¿Qué fotografías?

Yu, igual de interesado hizo lo mismo —Muéstrenosla, estoy seguro que no somos nosotros.

—Tal vez no tu —dijo el tipo señalando a Yu y luego a Sasuke y los chicos tras ellos —Ni ellos, pero estos dos si —dijo señalando a Naruto y Allen.

—¿Yo también? —dijo Allen señalándose así mismo sorprendido.

—Así es! Tú eres su cómplice, esos cabellos plateados, esos ojos violetas, esa cicatriz en el ojo… tú eres… ¡El Mestizo! Ese asesino a sueldo que comparte el trabajo con el Ruso —señaló a Naruto —los tenemos a ambos!

—Oiga, esta no es una cicatriz, es un tatuaje! —dijo Allen ya empezando a molestarse por esa absurda situación.

—Silencio! Llévenselos!

Los chicos fueron arrastrados mediante quejas.

Ya metidos en un cuarto con tres literas en su interior todos optaron por sentarse y mirarse frustrados.

Naruto se apresuró a la puerta luego de que fue cerrada —¡Oigan! ¡Quiero hablar con su líder! Están equivocados! Queremos ver esas fotos!

—Cálmate Naruto, recuerda que hay un bebé durmiendo aquí y además, en cualquier momento nos llamarán…—dijo Sasuke.

Yu asintió —Tienes razón… no podemos hacer nada por ahora.

Sai se levantó visiblemente molesto y encaró a Yu —Todo esto es tu culpa, si no me hubieras provocado no habríamos peleado y nos habríamos ido como llegamos antes de que esos tipos llegaran.

Yu le encaró igual —No me provoques, no estoy de humor para tus estúpida impotencia.

—¡¿Qué mierda has dicho?!

Lavi y Gaara se acercaron a sus respectivos amigos y los separaron —Yu —dijo Lavi —Vamos amigo, no es el momento. Estamos sucios y prácticamente encerrados, nuestro destino ahora es incierto.

Yu suspiró y se dirigió a sentarse a lado de Allen, quien no se había inmutado ante su pelea y se dedicaba a cambiar el pañal de su hijo con un repuesto que llevaba en su chaqueta, aún así, el pequeño seguía dormido.

Miró a Yu —Nea despertará en cualquier momento y tendrá hambre, tengo que hacer algo— miró a Sebastián —¿Lo tienes?

Los chicos le miraron curiosos —¿De qué hablas? —dijo Naruto.

Sebastián sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo ofreció a Allen —Jamás habrían podido encontrar esto —dijo ofreciéndole una pequeña daga con distintos tipos de filos.

Allen sonrió —Perfecto.

Neji se acercó a él curioso —Oye cuñado, ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué planeas hacer?

Allen le miró —Este es solo el plan B, en pocas palabras, nuestro seguro de vida por si las cosas no resultan a nuestro favor.

Naruto se acercó —Acaso… ¿Planeas matar?

Allen le miró —No, solo es para que podamos escapar —guardó la daga y suspiró mientras se encaminaba a la puerta —Oigan, por lo menos denme la pañalera de mi hijo, en poco tiempo despertará con hambre y cuando lo hace, llora realmente fuerte, sino quieren escucharlo será mejor que me la den.

—¡Silencio! Para cuando el mocoso despierte ya tú y el rubio estarán muertos!

—¿Muertos? —preguntó Naruto.

Allen se dirigió a Naruto —Seguramente lo que menos quieres en este momento es que te maten absurdamente solo por una estúpida confusión ¿Me equivoco?

Naruto le miró, los chicos les escucharon atentos desde las camas.

—Jamás he sido un cobarde, y no pienso serlo ahora, pero simplemente esta situación me está… —Naruto negó—Por lo menos tú debes vivir —miró al bebé dormir tranquilamente en la cama —No es muy bonito crecer sin tu padre.

Allen le puso una mano en el hombro —Escucha, necesito saber si puedo contar contigo, peleas muy bien y si nos ponemos de acuerdo para reaccionar si las cosas no se aclaran, creo que podremos ganar.

Naruto le miró decidido —¿Cuál es el plan?

Allen sonrió.

…

La puerta se abrió y los chicos se incorporaron.

—El Ruso y el Mestizo! ¡Andando!

Antes de retirarse, Allen le dio una última mirada a Yu, este asintió quedamente.

Sebastián tomó en sus brazos al bebé, que aún seguía dormido.

…

Allen y Naruto fueron sentados bruscamente en unas sillas frente a una mesa. El líder tomó asiento frente a ellos y exhaló una fuerte cantidad de humo sobre ellos, ambos tosieron al mismo tiempo en que disolvían el humo con sus manos.

—Ustedes, ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?

—Señor, ya le dijimos que no somos nosotros —dijo Naruto.

—Les di tiempo suficiente para que pensaran que les convenía, ¿Y siguen con lo mismo?

—Mi nombre es Allen Walker y él es Naruto Uzumaki, somos personas normales con vidas normales y sin haber cometido ningún tipo de delito.

—¿Acaso saben la situación en la que están?

—Escuche, teneos nuestras identificaciones, pero las dejamos en el auto en el que nos transportamos…—dijo Naruto.

—Identificaciones falsas, seguro.

—¿Por qué no nos muestran esas fotos? Si las comparan con nosotros estoy completamente seguro de que no somos ellos.

El tipo hizo una señal a un tipo que le dio un sobre.

Este le mostró las fotos deslizándoselas por la mesa. Ambos las miraron y sus rostros se descompusieron de incredulidad.

Naruto se exaltó —¡Es obvio que no somos nosotros! Esos son unos viejos! ¡¿Acaso ya nos miró!?

—Ustedes seguro se sometieron a una operación —dijo el hombre tranquilo.

Allen le miró seriamente.

—Estoy seguro que usted sabe que no somos nosotros; entonces díganos, ¿Qué quieres de nosotros realmente?

Naruto le miró sorprendido y luego miró al hombre, quien sonrió.

—Mis hombres pueden llegar a ser muy tontos cuando se lo proponen. Pero mira que confundirlos. Aunque…. Lo hizo justo en el momento en que necesitaba de jóvenes bien parecidos como ustedes.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Hay algo que quiero que hagan por mi, claro, si quieren asegurar el bienestar de aquellos chicos y ese tierno bebé.

Tanto Naruto como Allen le miraron molestos, Luego se miraron entre ellos y asintieron decididos.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere?

El tipo volvió a exhalar y ambos volvieron a dispersar el humo con sus manos.

—Hay una mujer. Ella tiene un maletín con dinero que me pertenece y unos pagarés firmados por mí. Está obsesionada con el dinero ya pesar de que ya le he dado más de lo que debía, esta mujer no quiere entregármelo.

—Espere un momento —detuvo Naruto —Si usted es líder de un grupo de hombres ¿Por qué no simplemente va y recupera su dinero?

—Esa mujer es tan poderosa como yo. Ella tiene una fortaleza inquebrantable en sus terrenos, pero tiene una debilidad por los tipos bien parecidos —el tipo se inclinó a ellos y los señalo —Ustedes entrarán allí y recuperarán mi maletín.

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos. Ese viejo no hablaba en serio ¿O si? Si así era, ellos no tenían opción.

—Solo quiere el maletín ¿No?

—Y los pagarés.

Naruto miró a Allen muy decidido —Podemos hacerlo —dijo, aunque por dentro no estaba muy seguro.

Allen asintió y miró al tipo —Lo haremos.

Excelente, para que hagan esta con más seguridad, intentaremos cambiar su apariencia lo más posible. Una vez ustedes me traigan lo que quiero podrán irse y no dirán nada de lo que pasó aquí o los encontraré y acabaré con ustedes y toda persona con la que tengan relación, ya sean amigos, conocidos y familia ¿Quedó claro?

—Eso no tiene que decirlo, sus asuntos no son nuestro problema —dijo Allen, Naruto asintió.

El tipo se carcajeó y exhaló humo nuevamente mientras los chicos repetían la acción y tosían un poco.

—Una cosa más, no importa lo que tengan que hacer, incluso si tiene que tener sexo con ella lo harán ¿Quedó claro?

—Espere un momento… —dijo Allen.

—Descuida, no lo harás solo —miró a Naruto—Esa mujer disfruta tener tríos…

—Oiga… —intentó decir Naruto pero unas personas entraron y se los llevaron, debían prepararlos. El tipo sonrió, pensaba que esta vez, las cosas si le resultarían. Ellos serían la distracción perfecta para esa mujer.

….

…

Ambos se encontraban en el interior de una camioneta, Allen, quien traía el cabello oscuro y ojos de otro color con gafas, miró a Naruto, quien tenía el cabello igual de oscuro y los ojos azules, sus marcas habían sido cubiertas perfectamente y al igual que Allen, había sido maquillado perfectamente de manera que ambos parecían verdaderos modelos. Estaban irreconocibles.

—Él dijo "No importa lo que tengan que hacer" es decir, que no necesariamente tenemos que hacer… eso… hay otras formas —Parecía que se lo decía a Naruto pero intentaba auto convencerse.

—Es verdad… no es necesario hacer eso —dijo Naruto pensando lo mismo.

—Ya idearemos un plan en el camino, tenemos tiempo para prepararnos —dijo Allen.

Naruto asintió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Neji caminaba de un lado a otro y miró a Yu —¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

—Mucho…

—¿Crees que los hayan,,,, matado?

—No lo sé…esto es… realmente preocupante.

—Esto es extraño veas por donde lo veas, es decir, rato después de que se los llevaran, ellos trajeron la pañalera de Nea y nos han traído de comer… pero ¿Qué hay de Naruto y Allen? —dijo Lavi algo tenso.

—Es probable que hayan llegado a un arreglo… —dijo Yu.

—Aún si eso pasó, ¿Por qué no han vuelto? ¿Por qué no nos dicen nada? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Ellos tienen que decirnos algo en algún momento y no podemos hacer nada más —dijo Yu.

.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto miraba por la ventana mientras repiqueteaba los dedos en la ventana abierta. Allen le miró de reojo, pareció pensar algo y luego decidió hablar:

—Escucha, solo tienes que hacer lo que te diga y nada más va a pasar.

Naruto le miró algo tenso —No estoy asustado.

—Lo sé, pero si estás nervioso y tienes que comenzar a trabajar en eso.

Naruto suspiró —¿Cómo rayos terminamos metidos en esto?

—¿los chicos y tú… habían experimentado algo así antes?

Naruto negó —Esto es de locos, jamás nos ha pasado algo así, y mira que hemos visitado ese bosque cientos de veces.

—Entiendo, supongo que debo disculparme.

Naruto le miró confundido mientras Allen no despegaba la vista de la carretera.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Allen se encogió de hombros —Yo si he pasado por todo tipo de problemas, por alguna razón, Yu, Lavi y yo siempre somos un imán para estas cosas y terminamos involucrando a las personas que nos rodean.

—¿Es enserio lo que dices?

—Créeme, incluso Hinata… ella tenía una vida normal hasta que me conoció, es decir, pasamos por muchas situaciones problemáticas y también Ino, su amiga, cuando estuvo de visita en Inglaterra, ella y Yu terminaron siendo perseguidos por un puma en medio un bosque y ¿adivina qué? Fue para ayudarnos a Hina y a mí en un problema en el que estábamos…

Naruto le miraba sorprendido —¿Entonces, esto no es nuevo para ti?

—Estoy acostumbrado…—le miró —escucha, solo relájate, vamos a salir de esta, y por supuesto que no vamos a meternos con esa mujer.

—De cualquier forma… si las cosas no salen como esperamos, debes salvarte tú —dijo Naruto seriamente.

Allen le miró sorprendido —No digas eso, saldremos juntos con ese estúpido dinero.

Horas después, ambos tuvieron que detener el auto y bajar. Les tocaba entrar a esos terrenos y debían hacerlo a pie.

Mientras caminaban, platicaban de cualquier cosa e inconscientemente, ambos y se trataban con familiaridad.

Naruto miró a Allen —¿De verdad me veo diferente? ¿No van a reconocerme cierto?

Allen le miró y se ajustó las gafas —Será imposible, ellos supieron que hacer con nuestra imagen.

—Si, creo que tienes razón.

Ambos se detuvieron y miraron a su alrededor. Allen ubicó un enorme árbol. Cabe mencionar que se encontraban a unos metros de aquella fortaleza.

—Creo que debemos subir allí, ¿Puedes hacerlo? —preguntó Allen.

Naruto asintió —Esta bien.

—Vamos entonces.

Naruto se aseguró la mochila que llevaba al hombro y siguió a Allen. Cuando estuvieron arriba, ambos revisaron los papeles con los datos de la mujer. Naruto leyó:

—Su nombre es Kurenai Yui, es una especie de madrota… —Naruto le miró sorprendido —Espera un momento… esto es…

—Se dedica a prostituir chicas… —dijo Allen.

—¿A dónde rayos nos estamos metiendo? —dijo Naruto.

Allen negó —No es como si tuviéramos la opción de retirarnos…

Naruto suspiró —Esta bien, continuemos —miró el papel nuevamente—Está un poco loca…tiene problemas de ira… debilidad por jóvenes apuestos…es violenta… no duda en matar si así lo quiere… ¿Qué clase de información es esta? ¿De qué nos sirve?

—Está bien, pasemos al área de la casa —dijo Allen.

Naruto pasó la hoja y revisó —Al menos esto parece bueno, aquí esta… cámaras de seguridad, alarmas… habitaciones… posiciones de sus hombres…

—Repasemos esto —dijo Allen, Naruto asintió.

Rato después, Allen le miró —De acuerdo, esto es lo que haremos….

Naruto asentía mientras escuchaba atentamente.

—Entramos y buscamos el dinero primero, según la información, es seguro que está en su despacho en la caja fuerte o en su habitación —dijo Naruto.

—Creo que vamos a tener que separarnos.

—Es lo más viable.

Los chicos se prepararon para saltar la barda. Allen había encontrado un punto ciego y no dudaron en entrar por allí. una vez adentro, caminaron sigilosamente. Hasta la casa. Se detuvieron y ocultaron en cuanto miraron a su objetivo.

Kurenai Hablaba por teléfono mientras se mostraba feliz.

—Está bien, espero que me envíes buenos chicos, los quiero sumisos, como me gustan. No me decepciones Momoshiki.

—Descuide, sus muchachos llegarán en unos minutos, además le he enviado una sorpresa más por ser nuestra clienta.

—Vaya, estoy esperando —

Luego de eso, la mujer colgó y miró a uno de sus hombres.

—Encárgate de recibir a mis chicos; serán dos, aunque es posible que sean más… ¡Hahahaha! Tengo que prepararme —dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Naruto y Allen se miraron, asintieron.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

Por otra parte….

Momoshiki miró a su secretario, quien se mantenía nervioso.

—¿¡Estás diciendo que olvidaste enviar el regalo!?

—Lo…. ¡Lo siento señor!

El tipo suspiró —¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? Ya le he prometido un presente a esa mujer… no es buena idea quedarle mal…

Miró a su empleado —¡Tú! No sé cómo le vas a hacer, pero vas a arreglar esto ¿Entendido?!

—¡HAI!

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

Los chicos entraron sigilosamente al despacho y buscaron en todas partes.

—Hey, Allen, aquí hay una caja… —susurró Naruto. Allen se acercó y lo examinó. Busco un pequeño estuche y sacó una especie de varilla y comenzó a maniobrar con el candado

Naruto se encontraba pegado a la puerta observando si alguien venía.

Cuando finalmente logró abrirlo, no encontraron más que algunas joyas y otros papeles. Allen cerró la caja fastidiado.

—¿Nada? —preguntó Naruto.

Allen negó.

Naruto suspiró y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

—Debemos ir a su… habitación

Naruto asintió.

Caminaron sigilosamente por los pasillos y se detuvieron en uno que mostraba varias puertas, ambos se miraron —¿Cuál de todas? —dijo Allen.

—Tengo entendido que es la última… pero…

—Ni hablar, tenemos que ir.

—Iré primero —dijo Naruto.

—¿Estás seguro?

Naruto asintió.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-…-.-.-..

Kurenai se encontraba dándose una ducha, Naruto comenzó a rebuscar en los cajones pero no encontró nada. Se dirigió al armario y buscó lo mejor que pudo asegurándose de buscar en cada rincón, finalmente dio con un maletín, lo tomó y se apresuró a abrirlo, se sorprendió de ver muchísimo dinero.

—Perfecto…. —susurró. Dejó el maletín en el lugar donde estaba y cuando iba a dirigirse a la puerta, Kurenai salió del baño, por reflejo este volteó a ver, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Frente a él, se encontraba la mujer de la fotografía envuelta en una toalla. Se sorprendió cuando esta sonrió.

—Vaya, tú debes ser mi sorpresa, mira que venir a esperarme a mi habitación.

Naruto se mantuvo tranquilo y habló fuerte de modo que Allen le escuchara —Realmente no sé qué es lo que debo hacer… mi… señora… yo… buscaba el baño y llegué aquí por accidente…

—Vaya, que mal —dijo fingiendo pena

Allen se puso en alerta —Maldición…. —susurró y se ocultó tras un mueble en el pasillo.

Naruto continuó ahora con las palabras claves —Al final… encontré lo que buscaba… más que un baño…

Kurenai sonrió —Me gusta lo que veo, ven acércate ¿Por qué no me quitas la toalla tú mismo?

Un guardia se acercó a la puerta y habló —Mi señora, los muchachos le esperan.

—Lo sé, retírate—se escuchó tras la puerta.

—Como usted ordene —el tipo se retiró.

Cuando ella iba a acercarse a Naruto este se dirigió a la puerta —¡Realmente necesito un baño, creo que algo me cayó mal!

—Perfecto Naruto, no pudiste decirlo mejor —susurró Allen.

Miró como Naruto salía de la habitación mientras Kurenai le gritaba. Esperó un rato hasta que ella salió vestida y dispuesta a buscarle.

Allen se apresuró a entrar y se encontró con el armario medio abierto buscó y ahí estaba, era el maletín, pero ¿Qué había de los pagarés? Se relajó y concentró mientras miraba a su alrededor sigilosamente.

Miró un cuadro extraño frente a él y caminó lentamente, lo movió y ahí estaba, una caja fuerte, hizo lo que mejor sabía. Sus años de entrenamiento no habían sido en vano. Logró abrirla y ahí estaban, eran en total 7 pagarés que tomó y guardó en su chaqueta. Tomó el maletín y salió con cuidado del lugar. Ahora estaba buscando a Naruto. Finalmente logró verlo oculto bajo unas escaleras. Se apresuró a él.

—¿La has perdido?

—Si… ella, realmente está loca.

—Encontré todo lo que buscábamos.

Naruto asintió.

Cuando se dirigían al lugar por donde habían entrado se sorprendieron de ver a un guardia allí.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Naruto.

—Parece que se trata de algún cambio de guardia…

—¿Y ahora cómo vamos a salir de aquí?

Allen sacó un dispositivo y comenzó a buscar —Esto tomará tiempo…

—No tenemos tiempo.

—¡Búsquenlo! Él es mi obsequio! Llamen a los perros, seguro está escondido!

—Maldición… —susurró Naruto, miró a Allen —Saldré, haz lo posible para salir.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Los perros nos encontrarán a los dos, no podemos arriesgarnos.

Allen ya no pudo decir nada más Naruto se apresuró a salir al pasillo. Kurenai le miró y este fingió estar confundido mientras miraba al suelo.

—¿Te has perdido? —preguntó ella.

Naruto asintió pareciendo apenado.

—Te miro y ya estás volviéndome loca, no puedo permitir que provoques algo en mí. Soy yo la que tiene que dominarte —dijo mientras le tomaba de la barbilla. Naruto se encogió de hombros —vamos, quiero que me toques como yo te diga.

Naruto solo le siguió.

Rato después, Allen había llegado al área de energía eléctrica y observó todos los cables y desconectó el aparato que pareció guardar toda la información grabas de manera que las cámaras parecían prendidas pero ya no grababan nada. Salió del lugar y encontró un lugar sin vigilancia. Sonrió victorioso y decidió volver por Naruto. Dejó el maletín escondido e ingresó de vuelta a la casa.

Naruto miró incrédulo como uno de los jóvenes se arrodillaba ante Kuernai. Apretó la mandíbula, ese joven parecía menor que él, podría tener los quince años… él y el otro tenían una mirada pedida, como si solo fueran muñecos movidos automáticamente. Ellos ni siquiera emitían sonido alguno.

Kurenai le miró a él y al otro chico —No pierdan de vista esto, ya que ustedes serán los siguientes. Tengo para los tres.

Allen había llegado al cuarto de vigilancia y se las ingenió para dormir a los encargados. Ahora podría andar libremente, puso unos pequeños dispositivos en el sistema que controlaba todo y salió de allí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-….

—Es tu turno

Naruto no se movió, hasta que el otro chico decidió hacerlo. Kurenai le miró con hambre.

—Entiendo, quieres hacerlo al último, me gusta.

El chico se arrodilló y Kurenai le abofeteó. Naruto jamás pensó que estaría en una situación así, realmente esos niños ya…

La puerta recibió un leve toque y Kurenai bufó.

—Señora, las niñas están aquí.

—¡Justo ahora! ¡No puede ser! —Miró a Naruto —Tú, ve quitándote la ropa.

Una vez vestida, salió de aquel lugar. Naruto miró a los chicos y se apresuró a que se vistieran.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Están aquí bajo amenaza?

—Tu… pareces nuevo… —dijo uno de ellos sin emoción.

—Les ayudaré a Salir de aquí ¿Tienen familia?

—No lo recuerdo y ya no importa. Ellos van a matarnos si no obedecemos.

Naruto negó —Vamos, vístanse, nos iremos de aquí.

Desafortunadamente, los chicos no se movieron, Naruto sentía impotencia, quería ayudarlos pero ellos no querían ser ayudados. Allen entró al cuarto de improviso y Naruto le miró sorprendido.

—Tenemos que irnos ahora —miró a los chicos.

Naruto se acercó a él —Allen, estos niños están siendo abusados, tenemos que sacarlos de aquí.

Allen les miró medios desnudos —¿Acaso…?

—Es mujer está chiflada.

Allen les miró —Chicos, vístanse, saldremos de aquí.

Sin embargo los chicos no se movieron.

—Oigan, no teman…—intentó Naruto.

Los chicos negaron.

Ambos suspiraron, Allen miró a Naruto —Debemos irnos de aquí.

—No podemos dejarles.

—Escucha, hay más vidas involucradas aquí... si te sirve de algo, en cuanto pueda vamos a llamar a la policía pero ahora debemos irnos.

Naruto no tuvo opción, debía irse.

Cuando llegaron sigilosamente a la sala, se encontraron con algo que no se esperaban, en la sala había cerca de trece niñas menores de edad. Observaron escondidos lo que decía Kurenai con el hombre que las había llevado.

—Tienen entre doce y ocho años, son todas vírgenes, por supuesto —dijo el hombre.

—Perfecto, estas valen más. de todas formas, ahora mismo voy a manda a que las revisen para comprobarlo.

—Como quieras, pero solo perderías tu tiempo.

—También necesito chicas más grandes, ya sabes, mañana tengo un evento privado aquí y estas niñas ya están apartadas.

Naruto frunció el ceño. La voz de Allen le distrajo.

—Tenemos que irnos.

—No.

Allen le miró —¿Qué significa eso?

—No pedo dejar a estos niños aquí.

—Se realista ¿Qué puedes hacer tu solo?

—Algo… no lo sé.

—Naruto, ya te dije que en cuanto podamos…

—esas niñas serán abusadas mañana ¿Crees que tenemos tiempo?

—Si nos vamos ahora, la probabilidad de que sobrevivan será más alta que el que nos quedemos.

Naruto bufó con fastidio y fue jalado por Allen.

-…..-

Una vez afuera, Allen suspiró, tomó el maletín y caminó, se detuvo al darse cuenta que Naruto se encontraba parado.

Suspiró —Vamos Naruto, tenemos que irnos.

—Toma el maletín y vete, con uno que regrese con lo acordado es suficiente, ve y salva a tu hijo.

Allen frunció el ceño y caminó directo a él —¿De qué hablas? No voy a dejarte aquí, llegamos juntos y nos vamos juntos.

—No puedo irme así, tu no viste lo que yo… además… esas niñas… son tan pequeñas… intentaré sacarlas.

—Escucha, yo también me siento como tú, pero no podemos arriesgarnos, hay vidas de personas cercanas que corren peligro.

Naruto puso una mano en su hombro —Lo sé, por eso yo me quedaré, tú debes llevar ese maletín y terminar con esto.

Allen le miró impotente, cerró los ojos, pareció pensar algo y luego le miró.

—Iré contigo, creo que podemos tener una ventaja justo ahora.

—¿Estás loco? Necesitas asegurar la vida del bebé.

—¿De verdad crees que yo soy el loco?

—Escucha, no quiero involucrarte en esta decisión tan egoísta. Yo…

—Basta, yo… es la primera vez que veo una situación así… y luego vienes tú… y quieres hacer algo… creo que eres un buen tipo… —se encogió de hombros—haré esto contigo —dijo muy decidido.

:

:

:

:

Hasta aquí ¿¡Qué pasará ahora!?

Dejen sus reviews

*La próxima actualización no tardará mucho*


End file.
